


It's called Marriage, Honey

by ElsaIsThereLifeOnMars



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Humour, Hurt/Comfort, Mentioned Past Doctors (Doctor Who), Multi, Short, Space Wives, Tumblr Prompt, collection, literally a bit of everything, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:17:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 44,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24354178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElsaIsThereLifeOnMars/pseuds/ElsaIsThereLifeOnMars
Summary: Collection of River/Doctor shorts based on prompts, mostly River/13 but occasional appearance of River/11 and mention of several others. Each chapter is a different prompt. Some fluff, some angst, some sexy, some funny, bit of everything, just like marriage.
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor/River Song, The Doctor/River Song, Thirteenth Doctor/River Song, Thirteenth Doctor/River Song/Eleventh Doctor, Twelfth Doctor/River Song
Comments: 295
Kudos: 497





	1. Timebaby

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a continuing collection of short interludes between River and the Thirteenth Doctor based on prompts and requests on my tumblr account. Hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Timebaby prompt?? Maybe River post Library finding out she's somehow pregnant“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohh this was fun, I didn't quite go with the finding out she's pregnant bit, but here is an attempt at some time baby fluff, as a mother myself, I deeply relate to River in this! :D  
> Enjoy! And keep your prompts coming <3

“River…“ The Doctor whispered in shock, recognising her wife's familiar curls, fizzing with energy from vortex manipulator travel. The noise from the intruder alert quieted down as the Tardis, too, recognised the woman that had teleported right into the middle of the control room, giving the Doctor and her companions quite the fright. Ryan, Yaz and Graham exchanged confused glances and looked to the Doctor for guidance who, for her part, looked like she was seeing a ghost. That was never a good sign. She stared at River Song, her wife, who now turned around. “What…“ The Doctor’s eyes widened in shock at the sight of the tiny baby in her wife’s arms. It couldn’t be more than a couple of days old and it didn’t exactly seem happy to be here. It was crying and River was doing her best to rock and sooth it.

“Come on, Darling, mummy just needs a break, okay?“ River pressed a kiss to the child’s head and caught the Doctor’s shocked gaze. “Don’t worry, he is yours.“ She huffed in amusement, stroking the baby’s back. She looked beyond exhausted, pale skin, messy curls and her shirt was covered in baby powder. The Doctor’s mouth fell open, she was lost for words. She struggled to process the information. She didn’t know what would have been worse. The idea of River having a baby that wasn’t hers, or River having their baby and her only finding out about it after the fact.

“Sorry, what?“ Graham couldn’t keep his mouth shut and exchanged utterly bewildered glances with Yaz and Ryan, who looked just as dumbfounded. 

“When?“ The Doctor managed to say, her voice cracking with emotion. Her mind was racing, she didn’t know which question to ask first, she stood rooted to the spot.

“Oh, I’m not even sure anymore.“ River gestured wildly with her free hand. “I’ve been all over your timeline after getting out that bloody Library, celebrating my freedom.“ She clearly didn’t care by this point.

“When did you get out of the Library?“ The Doctor’s head was spinning.

“Oops, shouldn’t have said that, spoilers…“ River sighed, rocking the baby again when he started wailing more loudly. “You can’t blame me, I have pregnancy brain. I’m just so TIRED!“ She shook her head to herself. She had not expected it to be _this_ hard. “Now, can you just look after your child for five minutes while I have a shower and a nap. I did not sign up to raise your offspring by myself.“ She walked over to her wife and handed over the child. The Doctor nearly fainted, her hearts jumping out of her chest, terrified of doing something wrong.

“W- what? You can’t just…“ She stammered, holding her baby as if he was made out of glass. She looked around to her wife, who headed towards the corridor leading further into the Tardis.

“You helped make him, just deal with it.“ River huffed. “Mummy is having a break.“

“River!“ The Doctor called after her, sounding rather helpless.

“Just rock him, do whatever dads are meant to do. You’re a woman now, you should be even better qualified…“ River shrugged, looking back around to see her wife cradling their son to her chest, in an effort to sooth him.

“At least tell me what he’s called?“ The Doctor asked, stroking his hair as the child went quiet, looking up at her in awe.

“Well, I wasn’t going to make that decision by myself, was I. Have a think.“ River chuckled and shrugged. She smiled to herself, as she watched the Doctor’s face brighten up with the slow realisation of what was going on.

“I wasn’t there for the birth?“ The Doctor asked and looked back up to River, hurt and disappointment painted all over her face.

“You will be. I guess you’ll be going after this…“ River chuckled. “Makes sense now how I kicked this into motion… See, I was trying to get hold of your Scottish self, actually, but here _you_ are instead… that explains why it was _you_ that came to the hospital, not any of your previous selves…“ She ran her hand through her messy hair, she didn’t really have the mental capacity for temporal cause and effect and timeline loops. “My brain hurts. Just look after the baby, I’m having a shower…“ She rubbed her face and disappeared down the corridor.

“What just happened?“ Yaz asked slowly and stepped closer to the Doctor, who now leaned against the Tardis console. She held the baby close to her chest, stroking his back, as the little boy settled quite happily against her.

“I think I just became a father… well, mother…“ The Doctor replied softly, still not quite able to grasp the magnitude of it all. She just stared at her son in awe.

“You fathered a child and didn’t even know about it?!“ Graham exclaimed and simultaneously, the Doctor and Yaz gestured for him to quiet down.

“Who is she?“ Ryan asked quietly, nodding towards the corridor.

“That’s my wife…“ The Doctor answered absentmindedly. Her wife, who had seemingly cheated death yet again, and given her the greatest gift she could have imagined.

“I guess that makes it a bit better…“ Yaz half-smiled, deciding it was best to just roll with the punches on this.

“You left your wife to have your child by herself?“ Graham adjusted his outraged question appropriate to the new information.

“So what is your name going to be, little man?“ The Doctor ignored Graham and focused her attention on her son, who yawned and nuzzled into her chest. “That’ll be a tough one, won’t it… I wonder what your grandparents would say… they used to stand right where we are now, you know? I really wish they could meet you…“ The Doctor looked around the Tardis, remembering Amy and Rory, their smiling faces, full of excitement and wonder and joy. How much she wished she could share this with them. Their grandchild. She glanced over to the corridor River had disappeared into. Their daughter. Her wife. The mother of her child. She was really here. It had yet to sink in.

“Congratulations, Doctor.“ Yaz’s voice pulled the Doctor back to the present, and she looked around to see her beaming expression.

“Yeah, well done, Doc.“ Graham agreed with a smile, and placed his hand on her shoulder.

“Cute little fella, isn’t he.“ Ryan grinned. “Definitely takes after the Mrs.“ 

“Oi!“ The Doctor chuckled feigning hurt and looked back down at her son. “Well, one thing is for certain, mate. You may not have a name yet, but you are a Pond. And having a Pond back in the Tardis, that’s how it should be.“ 


	2. Hold on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a lovely bit of fan art by Sabee on Tumblr https://elsaistherelifeonmars.tumblr.com/post/618278603545837568/sabeedraws-sabeedraws-i-promise-to-be-true

The Doctor had collapsed on the floor when River teleported into her cell at Stormcage. There was no-one else around, utter silence, apart from the Doctor’s shallow breathing and groans of discomfort. River had no way of knowing how long it had been for her wife but the sight of her broke her heart. She had tried to get here as quickly as she could but it seemed as if she was almost too late. 

“Doctor.“ She dropped to her knees next to her and gathered her into her arms.

“River?“ The Doctor’s eyes fluttered but didn’t open properly, she was to weak, too tired, oh so tired… She smiled a little and then laughed softly, her voice raw and rough, as if she hadn’t spoken in a very very long time. “Of course you’re here… why wouldn’t you be here. I’ve lost it at last. Hallucinating probably. Brain shutting down. Clever brain. Knowing I’d want you here at the end.“

“It’s me sweetie, I’ve come to get you out.“

“You’re dead. Everyone’s dead by now, I don’t even know how long I’ve been here, I really hope I don’t regenerate again, can’t take any more lifetimes of this… But knowing the universe I probably will… what a cosmic joke…“ Her voice trailed off.

“Hold on, Doctor, just hold on…“ River lifted her up like she was nothing, she had lost a lot of weight too. Quickly River teleported them back to the Tardis, straight into the bathroom where she sat her up against the bathtub before she got her a cup of water. “Come on sweetie, stay with me.“ She whispered as she tipped her head back and poured a bit of water into her mouth. She drank, almost automatically but didn’t speak, didn’t even open her eyes… River just looked at her, her heart aching. What had happened to her in there? “I’m sorry about this love…“ She whispered and chucked the rest of the water in her wife’s face. 

“What the…!“ The Doctor gasped, pulled back to reality with a start, uncomfortable rude awakening. She looked around disoriented. It took a moment for her to focus on River. “River?“

“Hello sweetie.“ River smiled and gathered her into her arms. She kissed the top of her head feeling an incredible sense of relief. 

“How… how are you here?“ The Doctor whispered in disbelief. 

“Spoilers…“ River chuckled softly. “Let’s get you cleaned up.“


	3. Darkness Never Prevails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've had a shitty day, enjoy some emotional hurt/comfort that helped me work through everything and made me feel better <3  
> The Doctor seeks out River at the end of Timeless Children.

“River?“ The Doctor’s voice was weak, barely above a whisper. She was worried that if she spoke too loudly, her voice would break. She felt stupid coming here in the middle of the night, but she didn’t know where else to go. At least she knew River would be here. Stormcage was dead silent around her, everyone was asleep, probably even the guards. She didn’t really come to this time period anymore, she had visited River here so much that it was difficult to keep track, and she didn’t want to cross her own timeline. But tonight she needed to be with her wife, and she knew this would be the time and place she could find her. She needed River.

The Doctor reached out and grabbed hold of the bars with one hand. “River…“ She said again, a bit louder this time, her voice breaking. She tried her best to swallow a sob. Tears were blurring her vision. She wiped her face with her sleeve.

River stirred on the bed in her cell and the Doctor tensed up for a moment, anxiety suddenly gripping her. River hadn’t even encountered this version of her yet, was this really the first impression she wanted to make? Was she making a fool of herself? She couldn’t help it, she needed her right now.

“River.“ She said one more time, almost pleadingly.

“Doctor?“ River’s voice was sleepy and questioning. A wave of relief washed over the Doctor. She had recognised her immediately, despite everything, just hearing her voice made her heart a little lighter. “Doctor, what’s wrong?“ River sat up in bed, little more than an outline in the darkness of the cell.

“I, uh…“ The Doctor didn’t even know what to say, now that it came to it. She fumbled for her sonic in her coat pocket, and promptly dropped it, causing a loud noise. She looked around in alarm, but no-one seemed to be there to take notice. She picked it up, and used it to unlock the door of her cell. “How did you know it was me?“ She managed to ask weakly, her voice heavy with tears. She stood in the doorway, completely lost.

“I’d know you anywhere, my Love.“ River answered softy. “Come here.“ The Doctor slowly made her way towards her bed, and took River’s outstretched hand. That was when her legs gave way, and the last bit of composure and strength left her. She dropped to the floor, her body shaking with sobs, as she leaned into her wife, who helped her onto the bed, and pulled her head onto her lap. The Doctor clung on to the fabric of her pyjama bottoms, quickly soaking through them with her tears. She couldn’t speak, she had no words for the pain she felt, the confusion, the loss of identity.

She mourned for her home, though it had never really been her home at all. She mourned for the people she had grown up with and lived with, those she even considered her friends - all dead at the hands of the Master. She even mourned for _him_. And for how close she had been to getting her friend back, when he had been Missy, she had thought she had genuinely managed to change her. She mourned for the friendships, all the people she had lost along the way. Donna. Bill. Amy and Rory. Clara… so many more. Ryan, Yaz and Graham, they were better of back on Earth left to presume she had died on Gallifrey. It would be better for them, at least they would be safe.

And River. Her beautiful wife. Running her hands soothingly through her hair now, never doubting, never questioning, never fearing. No matter what shape the Doctor took, no matter where and when she met her. Her love was unwavering and eternal. But she was gone as well. Though she was here, right now, alive at this moment that the Doctor so selfishly claimed for herself, really, she was dead already. She had seen it, lived through it, stood by and let it happen. She sobbed. Her head was so full, she couldn’t take it anymore. So much death, so much loss. She wished she had been strong enough to detonate the bomb herself. At least this eternal suffering would be over. But no, she hadn’t been able to, she had been a coward and run away, and she was suffering for it all the more. Ko Sharmus, one more life lost because of her.

“Will you tell me what happened?“ River asked softly, stroking her hair.

“Probably best if I don’t.“ The Doctor managed weakly.

“That’s fine.“ River mumbled, and pressed a kiss on the top of her head. “You won’t always feel like this, whatever it is, it will pass.“ She reassured her as she looped her arms around her upper body, and held her close. The Doctor held on to her arm for support and took a deep breath, focusing on her calmness, her warmth, the smell of her hair that tickled her face, as she rested her head against hers. “You’re okay, Doctor, you will be fine, we can’t always control how we feel, but it doesn’t last, not forever, and it doesn’t define you.“

“It’s swallowing me up, River.“ The Doctor whispered helplessly. “I don’t know how to keep going.“

“You will keep going like you always have Sweetie, because you’re strong, and there are so many beautiful things out there that you have yet to discover.“ River smiled. “You’re an ageless God who insists on the face of a twelve-year-old.“ She chuckled and the Doctor couldn’t help but laugh a little. That was certainly true again this time around.

“I feel like you’ve said that before.“ She whispered.

“Have I?“ River raised her eyebrows, and the Doctor remembered where they were in their timeline. She hadn’t been to Manhattan yet.

“Or maybe you will.“ She breathed figuring it wasn’t a significant spoiler.

“My love, there is light and joy, even when you can’t see it. Sometimes that’s just the way, but it doesn’t mean it won’t come around again.“ She placed another tender kiss on her cheek. “Nothing lasts forever, you will come out the other side. And I will be here every step of the way, no matter how long it takes.“ She smiled at her lovingly, as the Doctor turned onto her back, her head on her thighs, looking back up at her. She managed a little smile in return, and River carefully wiped her tear stained cheeks. River’s love for her - so unconditional and pure - was shining from her eyes, illuminating even the darkest corners of the Doctor’s aching soul. The Doctor took a deep breath, the cell didn’t look quite as dark anymore.

“Darkness never prevails…“ She reminded herself.


	4. “I remember kissing you. Why do I remember kissing you?“

River slammed the hotel room door shut and pushed the Doctor up against it. She pinned her against it with her body while kissing her passionately. The Doctor returned her kisses with equal enthusiasm and buried her hands in her curls. God, she’d missed that hair. 

“I remember kissing you. Why do I remember kissing you?“ River’s voice was barely more than a low hum.

“Because you’ve kissed me before.“ The Doctor answered with a little smirk. “You didn’t give me a chance to introduce myself before you jumped me.“

“Really don’t need to know your name sweetheart.“ She carried on kissing her and pushed her hands under the Doctor’s rainbow shirt. 

“Do you make a habit out of picking up strangers at parties?“

“Only the pretty ones.“ She answered with a wink and started kissing down her throat. The Doctor moaned, she had missed the feeling of her lips on her skin.

“Aren’t you married River?“ 

“Are you asking?“ River retorted playfully as she pulled her braces down and her t-shirt over her head. 

“Yes.“ The Doctor was feeling breathless just from the way she was looking at her. 

“Yes.“ River smirked and kissed her tenderly. “Hello sweetie.“ 

“So you did know it was me!“ The Doctor exclaimed. 

“Do you really think I would have jumped a stranger like this?“ She chuckled. “Now, for those terrible trousers…“


	5. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Oh I'd love to see your take on 13 drunk out of her mind! I think she'd be all over River just cuddling her to her doom“
> 
> Only it's turned a bit dark, oops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Been struggling a little with my WIP since my new job is taking up a lot of my mental capacity right now. So I'm just really happy I managed to write something! Had a prompt for Drunk!13 and I've also had a question about the suicidal tendencies I've explored in “The Oncoming Storm“. So I thought I would combine the two. It's not as bad as all that, nothing suicidal but it's a bit of a darker take and I'm raising the rating for this. Hope you enjoy it!

The Doctor downed her drink in one go and waved at the bartender for another. Maldovan brandy was sharp and burned but it certainly did the trick. The Doctor didn’t like alcohol in any of its forms so she figured she might as well go for the strong stuff to get the desired effect. She couldn’t even remember the last time she had had a drink but she knew if she had enough of it, she might be able to drown her sorrow for the time being. Just not feel and think for a while… she was willing to try anything at this point.

Since she had escaped from the Jadoon prison, she had wandered time and space aimlessly, trying to make sense of what had happened on Gallifrey. All the death and destruction that she was inevitably responsible for, doubting herself, her own existence and identity. She wasn’t exactly coping very well. She needed a break. Just one night of not thinking, not feeling, before she could face her troubles again in the morning. She downed another drink, she wasn’t sure how many she had had by this point but she was certainly feeling the effect. She struggled for coherent thought, stumbling a little as she requested one more drink for good measure.

She looked around as she waited. Music was pulsing loudly from the speakers, the club was dark, only illuminated by bursts of multicoloured lighting and UV that bounced off the colourful outfits of the university students all around. The Doctor noticed in amusement how the rainbow on her t-shirt and her yellow braces lit up. She’d left her coat in the TARDIS, it was far too hot and sweaty in here. The Doctor scanned the crowd again.

“You looking for someone?“ A voice called over the music making the Doctor jump. She looked around and found herself face to face with the person she had been looking for. At last.

“You could say that.“ The Doctor grinned, unable to keep the excitement from her features.

“Well that’s disappointing.“ River Song looked her up and down appreciatively, not even remotely hiding her interest. She waved at the bartender who just set the Doctor’s drink down.

“No, I mean, I’m… I’m not waiting for someone, I’m…“ The Doctor stuttered. It was her she had been looking for of course, she didn’t want her thinking she was waiting for someone else. They had barely exchanged two lines and she’d already messed up. River raised an eyebrow at her nervous reaction and turned to face her properly now.

“So who or _what_ are you looking for?“ She smirked and took a sip of her drink. She reached out and ran her fingers along one of her yellow braces. The Doctor’s mouth felt dry all of a sudden and she took a gulp of her drink as she eyed the tight fitting dress her future wife was wearing.

“I, uhh…“ Her mind went utterly blank.

“Well?“ River grinned, clearly loving every moment of this. She took another sip of her drink watching the beautiful stranger growing more and more flustered under her gaze. There was something awfully familiar about her that she couldn’t quite place. It intrigued her beyond the physical attraction she had instantly felt towards her. She was adorable really, with her blonde cropped hair, innocent features and ridiculous choice of clothes. River felt an incredibly strong urge to rip those silly three-quarter-lengths off her but she restrained herself waiting for an answer. “Have you lost your voice, sweetie?“

“You.“ The Doctor burst out, throwing caution to the wind in her intoxicated state. “I’ve been looking for you.“

“Have we met?“ River raised her eyebrows at her, surprised by the straight forward answer.

“Oh yeah.“ The Doctor answered feeling a surge of confidence now. She had nothing to hold back for. Her inhibitions had fallen away, she knew what she was here for and what she wanted, so why not actually just be straight forward about it for once. River was hitting on her without even knowing who she was, she wouldn’t exactly need convincing.

“I think I would remember someone as pretty as you.“ River replied flintily raising her hand to her chin pushing it up a little.

“Just bare with me on this.“ The Doctor breathed. “I’m a time traveller from your future, River.“ She answered barely loud enough for her to hear. She used her name deliberately to make the point. River’s eyes widened it surprise for a moment but the Doctor carried on: “And you know that’s possible so don’t go asking too many questions when you know you shouldn’t.“

“You’re not…“ River looked at her for a moment trying to wrap her head around the information.

“Spoilers, you know I can’t say. Now, shut up and kiss me.“ The Doctor reached for her future wife’s hips and pulled her close. River grinned but didn’t oblige, instead she pushed her hand into her blonde hair and pulled her head back when she tried to kiss her. The Doctor groaned in annoyance and a bit of pain but it wasn’t unwelcome. There was that dangerous twinkle in River’s eyes, full of intrigue and excitement. She hadn’t been “River“ for long, she had such a long journey ahead of her. It was all still there, Mel’s temper, the conditioning, the danger. It was the main reason why she had come to this time in her wife’s life. River had never exactly been _tame_ but she had gotten better at controlling herself, keeping her childhood instincts in check. It was all a matter of practice and here, she didn’t have much of it yet. It excited the Doctor more than she cared to admit.

“So, you’re someone from my future and you’ve come here to do what exactly?“ River smirked leaning close.

“I don’t think you need me to spell it out for you.“ The Doctor retorted, her head spinning from the alcohol and her proximity.

“But I would _like_ you to.“ River hummed against the shell of her ear, barely audible over the music. She brought her free hand up between them and traced her fingertips along her collar bone playfully. The Doctor groaned, digging her finger’s into River’s hips, she felt the arousal pooling between her legs already. In response River tightened her grip on her hair. “Well?“

“I need you to help me forget for one night, you know how to do that, right?“ The Doctor replied pulling her closer still.

“What is it you want to forget about?“ River asked intrigued. She knew she probably shouldn’t ask for the benefit of the timeline but she was curious. It wasn’t every day she got propositioned like this. The Doctor gave a bitter laugh. What _didn’t_ she want to forget about?

“Stop asking questions you know I can’t answer.“ She breathed, her neck was beginning to ache.

“Fine, okay.“ River smirked and let go of her hair, stepping away from her altogether. The Doctor whimpered with disappointment at the sudden loss of contact.

“What are you…“

“I would have thought you’d want to go somewhere more private if that’s what you’re after?“ River raised her eyebrows at her slowly making her way away from the bar and the Doctor’s hearts picked up speed. She stumbled after her. “Steady there, darling.“ River hummed in amusement noticing the extend of her intoxication. She looped her arm around her and held her close. “Are you sure about this?“ She asked, doubting for a moment, needing to hear her confirmation. She wanted nothing more than to act on the desire that had come over her, but she had to be sure. The Doctor looked up at her, almost disappointed at the change of tone, at the concern that shone through her eyes for a moment.

“I didn’t think you’d need much convincing at this point in time…“ The Doctor chuckled. She had banked on her rough edge and underdeveloped moral compass at this point. “Don’t make me beg.“ She looked up at her pleadingly and it was enough to make her future wife snap.

“Oh, I’m gonna make you beg, alright.“ River smirked, the moment of hesitation had passed. She curled her fingers around her throat possessively and crashed her lips onto hers. The Doctor groaned, parting her lips immediately, returning the feverish kiss, whimpering when River bit and pulled on her bottom lip. The Doctor grabbed on to her, her legs threatened to give out. “So what do I call you?“ She tilted her head, searching her pleading eyes for an answer. Deep down she already knew but neither of them would say it.

“You can call me whatever you like, I’m all yours.“ The Doctor replied breathlessly and there was a dangerous flicker in River’s eyes.

“You will be when I’m done with you.“ Her voice was a low growl and she dug her fingernails into her neck.

“Yes please.“ The Doctor almost sobbed, everything else faded away around them. She was taking over all her senses. The low hum of her voice, the intense gaze, her intoxicating small, the taste of her lips and the delicious mix of pain and pleasure. There was no room for anything else. No room for the nagging thoughts, her insecurities, her pain. For tonight, she wanted nothing more than for River’s fire to consume her.


	6. “Well, you’d better be quiet if you don’t want to get caught.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well, you’d better be quiet if you don’t want to get caught.”

The Doctor closed the door behind herself quickly and leaned against it, she looked around to find she was in a bedroom. Not the ideal hiding place, hard to explain away if she was found in here but it would have to do. She heard footsteps on the corridor and held her breath to be absolutely still and quiet. The footsteps seemed to carry on and she breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Right, where are we…“ She mumbled to herself and pulled out her sonic to work out her location within the house, she was far from where she needed to be. 

Suddenly, the door swung open and another figure rushed inside copying her actions almost exactly. The woman was clearly a guest from the party, she was wearing a red evening gown and she was clearly hiding as well. She turned sensing she wasn’t alone and the Doctor had nowhere to hide. Not that she could have moved or gotten to anywhere because she froze where she stood realising the woman in front of her was Professor River Song. Her wife. Only she didn’t recognise her in turn, first time meeting a new face was always difficult. 

“Hiding as well?“ She asked realising that could be the only reason she was in here.

“Sort of…“ The Doctor just stared at River for a long moment, she looked stunning in that dress. Matching lipstick, heels and wild hair, her River for sure. There were footsteps outside again. 

“Well, you’d better be quiet if you don’t want to get caught.” She took a couple of steps towards her and stood facing the door, already devising a plan should they be discovered. This time the footsteps stopped and the door started to open. River grabbed the Doctor by her coat and pulled her into a passionate kiss. The Doctor didn’t know what to do with her hands. Into her hair? On her hips? Shoulders? Embrace her? Touching River, it was so tempting but when she started she could rarely stop so she kept her hands awkwardly by her sides.

“Oh, uhm… sorry.“ The men at the door turned in embarrassment and where on their way. 

“Thanks for that, darling.“ River smirked at the successful cover and used her thumb to wipe the lipstick off the Doctor’s lips. “Let me know if you want to do that again some time.“ She winked and turned to leave.

“How about right now?“ The Doctor grinned and sonic-ed the door shut. She took great delight in seeing River’s face fall as she turned around with wide eyes. “Hello Sweetie.“


	7. I hate endings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Space wives cuddling and reading together!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just something cute and fluffy, thanks for the prompt <3

“River.“ The first time, River flat out ignored the Doctor, as she gently tugged at her blouse. She pushed her red pen behind her ear and flipped the page over. 

“River.“ This time, the Doctor pushed herself closer to her on the sofa, cuddling into her side. 

“No.“ River said and reached for her wine glass without looking up from one particularly poorly written essay.

“River.“ The Doctor wrapped her arms around her wife’s waist and pushed her head underneath her arm. 

“What?“ River sighed, unable to ignore her any longer. She glanced down at her accusingly but found it difficult, considering how adorable her wife looked right now, gazing up at her with those big eyes of hers. 

“How much longer are you planning on just sitting there?“ The Doctor asked nuzzling into her side. 

“Until I have finished reading these essays.“ River answered. She had warned her that she had a lot of work to catch up on, but the Doctor had insisted she was happy to have a relaxing evening on the sofa. 

“But the pile is HUGE.“ She pointed out eying the pile of papers on the coffee table. 

“And it’s not going to get any smaller if you keep interrupting me.“ River reminded her and took another sip of her wine. 

“But…“ The Doctor sat up a little. “Can’t we do something… together.“ She asked.

“We are doing something together. We are reading. At least we were until you started poking me.“ River raised her eyebrows at her, trying to remain strong and not fall for her adorable pout. “Why don’t you keep reading?“ She gestured towards the novel her wife had been engrossed in up until now.

“The book is nearly finished…“ The Doctor sighed and picked it up, her expression genuinely upset. “You know I don’t like endings.“ 

“Oh Doctor…“ River chuckled shaking her head in amusement. 

“What? Don’t laugh. I’ve grown attached to these characters, I don’t want the story to be over. I mean, what if someone dies in the last chapter? At least this way I don’t have to deal with the heartbreak!“ The Doctor tried to defend herself, hugging the book close to her chest.

“And you will never know how their story finishes and if they live happily ever after.“ River argued back and cupped her wife’s cheek lovingly. 

“I hate endings. It always sad when something ends.“ The Doctor retorted, genuinely hurt that she didn’t seem to understand how she felt. River knew this about her. Usually she went as far as ripping out the last page. She had only stopped doing that after nearly losing Amy’s letter to that exact habit. 

“It is. But if things don’t end they can’t begin again.“ She smiled stroking her cheek. She leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her lips. The Library had been supposed to be their end but without it, their story would never have started. This Doctor had only been able to make a new beginning for them, because she had known how their story had ended. “Plus, I know for a fact that there is over a hundred thousand works of fanfiction out there for that series to console you, if you want to keep reading about the same characters.“ River winked and turned back to her essays.

“Fanfiction?“ The Doctor frowned, confused. 

“Yeah, stories written by fans about the same characters… only sometimes better because there’s a lot more sex.“


	8. “Children shouldn’t play with guns.“ - “Who said I was playing?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Children shouldn’t play with guns.“ - “Who said I was playing?”

Carefully, River climbed the final set of stairs in the Aztec tomb in which she had landed. There were bound to be some more booby traps. Thus far, she had managed to avoid them, and the priceless gem she was after was only a few feet away from her now. Simple in and out, she grinned to herself as she reached out. 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.“ A voice sounded behind her that she couldn’t place. Female, Yorkshire accent, a bit bratty…

“And why is that?“ She retorted as she reached for her gun on her hip.

“Children shouldn’t play with guns.“ The voice carried on, letting her know she was watching her closely. 

“Who said I was playing?“ She smirked, and in one smooth motion, turned and fired. Knowing it was coming, the Doctor managed to duck the energy blast.

“You shot at me!“ She exclaimed in outrage, but realised River did not recognise her. She probably hadn’t seen this face before. That made things more complicated.

“I don’t know why you’re acting surprised, that’s what you do when you’re trying to get rid off someone.“ She answered and fired again.

“Alright, fair enough, looks like you don’t recognise me.“ The Doctor jumped behind a statue. 

“Should I?“ River frowned, slightly confused. There was something oddly familiar about the other woman, but she couldn’t place her. 

“I would have hoped so.“ 

“Sorry, Darling, but I haven’t got that kind of time right now, got an auction to get to.“ She decided that she had to get a move on, and turned back to the gem. 

“Yeah, see, I can’t let you do that. If you walk out of here with that you will get arrested and end up in Stormcage, and you’re there already in this time period, so there would be timey wimey consequences…“

River blinked. How did this woman know she was travelling through time, and that she had spent time in Stormcage? She looked back around as the Doctor got out of her hiding spot to face her. Those words, that ridiculous outfit, that sparkle in her eyes…

“No…“

“Yeah…“ Before either one of them could say anything, there were voices outside the heavy wooden doors. River had been followed after all, and would surely be apprehended without the Doctor’s interference. “Catch you in a minute.“ The Doctor grinned and soniced the statue next to her. A trapdoor opened right under River’s feet. River screamed in surprise as she fell, particularly as she saw the spikes coming at her at some speed. Just then, the Tardis materialised, doors open, and River slammed right into the Doctor, who did her best to catch her as they both tumbled over. River ended up laying on top of her, and pushed herself up.

“You made me fall down a trap door!“ She shouted at her, breathing heavily, and the Doctor laughed, looking up at her. 

“You shot at me. Guess we’re even. Can I have a kiss now?“ Instead, River sat up and slapped her. The Doctor chuckled. “Okay, fair enough.“ She pushed herself up and kissed River’s cheek, who was still huffing and puffing, not at ALL pleased with the situation. “You’re cute when you’re mad.“ She got to her feet and extended her hand to her wife to help her up. “Where to now, Professor Song?“

River softened a little as she took her hand and got to her feet as well. There was no way she could stay angry at the adorable timelord for long. And admittedly, she was even more adorable now than ever before.

“Your bedroom, preferably. That’s a nice new face you got, Sweetie. Can’t wait to see the rest.“ She smiled widely, and pulled her in for a kiss.


	9. “Now that's a whole different birthday“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little something that I'd been thinking about for a while based around the “Now that's a whole different birthday“ quote. ;)

“Ouch! Careful where you drop your wires!“ The Doctor exclaimed, as a heavy copper wire knocked her head. She pulled herself up a little onto her elbows whilst lying under the Tardis’s console. “I’m sorry but I need to get these stabilisers fixed, you and me will both be happier for it, so hold still!“ The Tardis gave a wheezing noise, clearly unhappy with what the Doctor was doing. “I know but it won’t hurt if you just let me get on with it, I’ll be done in no time!“ The Doctor tried to connect two wires when she got an electric shock. “Did you just zap me on purpose?!“ The Tardis hummed accusingly. “What do you mean, did I not lock the door? Of course I locked the door! Changing the subject, are we?“ She adjusted her googles and reached for her screwdriver when she heard voices.

“You’ve redecorated!“ A female voice exclaimed and a male one answered in confusion.

“No, I haven’t… What the…“ Both voices sounded oddly familiar.

“Shoot.“ The Doctor groaned and pushed herself up again. She winced, as she knocked her head and the Tardis hummed an “I told you so“.

“Oi! It’s polite to knock, who do you think…“ The Doctor pulled herself out from under the console, and stared at the two people looking around her Tardis. “No.“ She looked at them in shock, and pushed her googles up onto her forehead.

“What have you done to my Tardis? How did you even get in here?“ Initially, the Doctor didn’t know what to respond to her previous self, who was looking around the Tardis. He was just standing there, lanky, floppy hair, bowtie, braces; she remembered being him well. Her attention, however, was solely focused on their wife. It had been such a long time since she had last seen River, she had missed her so much.

“What have I done to _your_ Tardis? What are you doing in _my_ Tardis? You’re not meant to be here!“ The Doctor said, shooting her former self an accusing look.

“ _Your_ Tardis?“ He looked at her bewildered, as realisation was slowly dawning on him. “No… you’ve got to be joking…“

“Can’t just walk into any old Tardis, did you not keep track of where you parked it?“ The Doctor crossed her arms in front of her chest, and the Tardis hummed in agreement in the background.

“Oh, this is going to be _fun_.“ River smirked, having put two and two together. She looked the Doctor up and down, this was certainly an unexpected turn of events, but a delightful one. This was one version of her husband, that she certainly wanted to spend some quality time with.

“River…“ The Doctor turned to her wife, feeling all sorts of emotions well up in her. There were so many things she wanted to say, but she couldn’t find the words. She wanted to pull her into her arms, hug her, kiss her, but she remained rooted to the spot, unsure of what to do. “What do you mean _this is going to be fun_?“ She questioned carefully.

“I think this might turn into a whole different birthday…“ River winked.

“It’s your birthday today?“ The Doctor exclaimed in excitement. It made sense, she always used to take her out. They had probably just made a wrong turn somewhere, wouldn’t be the first time.

“Sure is.“ River smiled and the Doctor grinned.

“Brilliant!“

“Yes, I have a feeling it will be.“ River took a step towards her, and the Doctor broke out of her trance. She closed her gap between them, and pulled her wife into a tight hug.

“I’ve missed you.“ She confessed as she held her close. She rested her head on River’s shoulder closing her eyes for a moment. She inhaled her scent, felt her curls tickle her nose, it was as if time itself stopped; she pulled herself out of the moment, lifted her head up and pressed her lips to River’s. She couldn’t restrain herself, she needed this more than she cared to admit.

“I am delighted to meet you.“ River chuckled against her lips, kissing her back.

“No, no, no, no, no.“ The other Doctor exclaimed, waving his hands around. “That’s quite enough, thank you very much!“ He tried to push them apart. “Hands off my wife.“ He jabbed his finger at his future self.

“Our wife.“ She corrected him with a huff.

“You can’t be me, you’re…“ He struggled for words.

“What?“ The Doctor raised her eyebrows, and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

“Short.“ He retorted, unable to think of anything else.

“Fun size.“ River interjected.

“You really shouldn’t be here.“ The Doctor pointed out.

“Agreed, come on River, we’re going.“ He agreed, gesturing for his wife to come along.

“But it’s my birthday!“ River protested, looking in between the two Doctors.

“Yes, and we will be late for our date.“ He replied.

“You have a time machine.“ She stated, as if being late was a ridiculous notion.

“ _I_ have a time machine, he lost his.“ The Doctor piped up.

“You know, you won’t remember any of this, time distortions when you cross your own time line and all that.“ River carried on, as she reached for her husband’s hand.

“Yes, good, wouldn’t want to spoil the surprise.“ He gestured towards the Doctor, who raised her eyebrows at him, taking that as an insult.

“So... surely there is no harm, if we stay a little while.“ River grinned, as she held on to his hand to keep him from walking away.

“River.“ He groaned, exasperated.

“You know, it _is_ my birthday and two Doctors are better than one.“ She smirked mischievously.

“No, no, no.“ He shook his head.

“I really don’t think we need him…“ The Doctor shared his reservations, she wanted to keep her wife all to herself. She reached for her free hand and gave it a squeeze. “Stay, I’ll take you back later.“

“Would you deny your wife her birthday wish?“ River looked in between the two Doctors, who both found themselves blushing. “You’re God knows how old now, are you really telling me you’ve never…“

“Not with myself…“ The Doctor mumbled, feeling rather embarrassed. She looked at her past self, who seemed even more uncomfortable.

“I think it’s rather an _alongside yourself_ sort of situation, it is _my_ birthday after all.“ River pointed out with a smirk. “Where is your sense of adventure?“ Neither one of them spoke, they just shared an awkward glance. “You did say I could have whatever I wanted for my birthday.“ She turned to her husband with a challenging look.

“I guess…“ He mumbled and looked over to his future self again, who bit her bottom lip mulling over her answer. This was a tempting offer. She wasn’t quite sure how it ranked morally, but it was tempting… She had missed her so much, and she was already imagining taking her clothes off her. And it wasn’t exactly like she was sharing her with anyone, just herself… himself… the pronouns were too confusing.

“Well, you can certainly have me.“ She found herself saying, as she stopped overthinking. She stepped closer to River, ran her free had down her front and started unbuttoning the her blouse. She nuzzled her nose into her neck, and started kissing her soft skin there.

“Doctor?“ River looked around to her husband, and gave his hand an encouraging squeeze. He looked back at the two of them and swallowed, his mouth suddenly feeling rather dry.

“Promise I won’t remember this?“ He asked of his future self, unsure how to deal with the moral dilemma of it all.

“You won’t.“ She assured him with a wink, before extending her hand to him.


	10. “You know that's cheating, right?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "13/River Prompt for Silly/Stupid bickering that married couples have. Bonus points for Darillium Behavior Digs. Double points for one side using time travel to repeat/or avoid the subject."

“You know that’s cheating, right?“ The Doctor huffed, hurrying after River down the corridor whilst pulling her coat back on.

“You weren’t complaining a minute ago.“ River winked over her shoulder, and carried on ahead.

“Well, I was… incapacitated a minute ago.“ She tried to defend herself.

“That’s a nice euphemism for it.“ She smirked, and stopped as they reached the Tardis turning to face her again. “Besides, how is it cheating when it’s you? Can’t cheat on you with yourself.“

“You totally can.“ The Doctor retorted. “You should have told me you're in the middle of your time on Darillium right now!“

“Why are you angry? You’re not the one being cheated on.“ She raised her eyebrows at her wife.

“Yes I am.“ She shot back, placing her hands on her hips defiantly. “Well, I was…“

“See, not really cheating then is it. Just added benefits being married to a time traveller, when one is busy, what’s a girl to do? Besides, you can’t expect me to not take advantage of a broom closet, and her wife in close proximity.“

“River!“ She crossed her arms in front of her chest. River ignored her, and checked her vortex manipulator.

“I should get back, don’t want you to notice I’ve gone. You never noticed did you?“

“Otherwise we would have had this conversation before now.“ The Doctor huffed.

“Good. Then we don’t need to have the rest of this conversation.“ River shrugged with a cheeky smile, as she set coordinates on her manipulator.

“You’re unbelievable.“

“And you’re adorable when you’re angry.“ She smirked, and kissed her cheek. “Let’s do this again some time.“

“River, don’t you dare…“ She started, but her wife chuckled not taking her seriously at all.

“Sorry Sweetie, got to get back to the husband, he gets ever so cranky.“ She winked, and in a flash, she was gone. The Doctor groaned in frustration.

“That woman!“ She exclaimed just as the Fam stuck her heads out of the Tardis.

“Everything alright, Doc?“ Graham asked. “You’re looking a bit…“

“Flushed…“ Yaz added with raised eyebrows.

“Fine, fine, totally fine, it’s fine, why am I even surprised, she is driving me crazy, but it’s fine, that’s just marriage isn’t it, it’s fine.“ She ranted, as she pushed past them.

“She’s totally not fine.“ Yaz rolled her eyes at the others.

“Did she just say marriage?“ Ryan asked, and all three rushed after her for an explanation.


	11. “Holding everything in doesn’t help, you know?“

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Holding everything in doesn’t help, you know?“

“Contact…“ The Doctor whispered. She squeezed her eyes shut, pressed her fingers to her temples and focused, reaching out with her mind. She could feel her there, close by, yet for the moment unreachable. In the emptiness of her cell in Stormcage, the thoughts of another Timelord resonated loud and clear. That’s how she knew she was here. What a cruel trick of fate, to know they were in the same place at the same time, but couldn’t see each other. Every moment she would have to worry about crossing her own timeline. The Doctor took a deep breath, and reached out further with her mind. She assumed her wife had never done this before. It was a very old Timelord trick, and despite her similar genetics, her wife was not a typical Timelord.

“Contact? What’s that supposed to mean, would you care to explain what you’re doing in my head?“ River’s voice was distinct and sharp. The Doctor smiled, though she really didn’t feel like it.

“Hello, Sweetie.“ She said softly, and there was a long silence.

“A female regeneration? How fascinating.“ She could almost hear the intrigued smile on her lips. That was just like River; she just took the news in her stride, never looking back or turning round to wonder or second guess. “And what’s with the Vulcan mind melt?“

“Old Timelord trick… figured it might work with you when I sensed you close by.“ The Doctor answered.

“What are you doing in Stormcage?“

“Serving time…“

“We can get you out the next time you visit me.“

“Can’t. No crossing my own timeline.“ She shook her head to herself. No, she would have to find another way out.

“Then why are you…“

“Just wanted to talk. I miss you.“ The Doctor lay herself down on the hard floor, she was so tired, she was on the verge of tears.

“Are you okay?“ River asked, though the answer was blatantly obvious.

“Not really…“ She thought about all the things she had learned, all the things that had happened. She felt so emotionally drained. “Sorry, you know I’m not big on talking about my feelings…“

“Holding everything in doesn’t help, you know?“ River’s voice was soft and reassuring, she knew her wife needed her right now. Even though they hadn’t met like this, even though she was deep in the Doctor’s past, this was the Doctor, her Doctor, and she needed her wife right now.

“I’m not who I thought I was…“ The Doctor breathed, only just starting to work through the emotional trauma of it all. Laying on the floor of her cell she told River everything, and River listened. And every now and then, the Doctor forgot that there were walls and bars keeping them apart, and it felt like her wife’s arms were wrapped around her.


	12. Socially Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 13 being nervous or socially awkward and River finding it cute and funny.

"It's just not fair..." The Master sobbed, and the Doctor immediately felt awkward, not knowing how to respond.

"Do something." River elbowed her wife. "Comfort him."

"Me? Why me?"

"Because you're the closest thing to a friend he has?" She retorted, giving her a gentle push forward.

"Can't Yaz do it. She's good at this sort of thing."

"I don't know what to say. He's your friend/enemy." Yaz immediately held up her hands defensively.

"Aww but..." The Doctor didn't know what to say either. She wasn't great in social situations.

"Come on, Sweetie." River urged her on.

The Doctor grimaced, and made her way over to the Master reluctantly. She patted his shoulder. "There there..." She looked back at River, who gestured for her to hug him and mouthed:

"Say something nice."

"You have... Nice hair..." She said the first thing that came to her mind. River burst out laughing, and the Fam just turned away embarrassed.

"Don't patronize me." The Master sobbed, and the Doctor held up her hands and returned to her wife's side.

"I tried. Can we go now?"

"You're unbelievable." River chuckled.

"You're thousands of years old, how have you still not learned any social skills?" Yaz had to ask. The Doctor opened her mouth to protest, but couldn't think of an argument.

"If you want something done right, get your wife to do it." River sighed and walked over to the Master. She crouched down and whispered something to him. Whatever it was, it seemed to do the trick. He got to his feet immediately, and wiped away his tears. "There we are." She returned to her wife's side with a smug expression on her face.

"How did you do that? What did you say to him??" The Doctor demanded to know and River just shrugged.

"Just asked him if he realised he was sobbing in front of some humans and his nemesis, and how embarrassing that is."

"River you can't say that!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"What? It worked didn't it?"

"I must say, Professor, you do seem to understand me." The Master said. "If you ever get bored of her, we could have great fun together."

"Oh, I bet we could!" River winked at him.

"River!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"What?" She looked at her wife confused.

"Stop flirting with my nemesis!"

"Make me." She smirked.

"Yeah, well, maybe I will!" The Doctor huffed.

"I think I'm gonna be sick..." The Master rolled his eyes.


	13. Haunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and the fam answer a distress call to come to a haunted house. "Haunted“ prompt for the ThirteenFanzine prompt week!

**Haunted**

“So, where have the people that live here gone?“ Graham asked, as they walked through what looked like an ordinary semi-detached house in the outskirts of London.

“Gone. Rented a hotel room I believe, until we’re done here.“ The Doctor answered, looking around the abandoned lounge.

“Don’t blame them, would have freaked me out as well, spooky messages appearing on my mirror.“ Yaz commented, looking around a little anxious. “Wonder what made them call the number though… What was it the message said again?“

“If you want to get rid of me, call the ghost busters at … and then the number.“ The Doctor answered, as she pulled out her sonic to take some readings.

“I would not have dialled the number…“ Ryan shook his head insistently.

“Well, if the ghost is persistent enough and you want to be rid of it…“ The Doctor shrugged.

“But why did the call come to you? To the Tardis?“ Graham wondered.

“That’s the Tardis’s landline number.“ The Doctor explained, as she scanned the fireplace.

“Can’t believe you still have a landline.“ Yaz chuckled, even though she was thoroughly creeped out by the whole thing.

“Not everyone has a mobile phone you know, there is plenty of time periods and dimensions where they don’t use them.“ The Doctor pointed out, as she moved on to the cabinet.

“A landline though?“ Ryan backed Yaz up.

“Can you look up the number in the yellow pages then?“ Graham asked, finding it pretty funny as well.

“Now that would be an idea… no… only a few people know it… Which makes this so interesting.“ The Doctor mused. All readings were normal so far. Not very exciting for a haunted house.

“There! There it is again, that must be the ghost!“ Ryan exclaimed in an embarrassing high pitched voice, as he pointed to a faint shimmering light on the stairs, that seemed to slowly intensify.

“We’ve been over this, Ryan, ghosts don’t exist.“ The Doctor commented, as he half hid behind her. She directed her sonic at the light.

“Unless they are. That’s what you said last time!“ He retorted.

“Yes, but this definitely is not a ghost…“ She checked the readings. “Ghost aren’t covered in Artron energy.“

“A time travelling ghost then?“ Yaz asked, as they all moved closer together while the light grew in intensity.

“More like a time traveller, that had their vortex manipulator malfunction, and is now phasing in and out of time appearing like a ghost!“ The Doctor realised as she took another reading.

“So it was a distress call then?“ Ryan felt a little better, that they weren’t actually dealing with a ghost.

“Must have been. Very clever…“ The Doctor raised her eyebrows.

“So let me get this right: A time traveller had their equipment malfunction and they're stuck between two places. But they managed to write a ghostly message on a mirror, that the people who lived here saw. They then actually acted on it, called the Tardis, and now we’re here?“ Graham tried to figure it out.

“10 points.“ The Doctor grinned. “Which means…“

“Whoever the ghost is knows you! Knows you well enough to know the Tardis’s phone number!“ Yaz added.

“20 points, you guys are on fire.“ The Doctor changed the setting on her screwdriver.

“That must narrow it down somewhat.“

“Yes…“

“Looks like something big is happening now…“ Ryan interrupted the two women, drawing their attention back to the light that began to pulsate and tear open.

“I might be able to stabilise them…“ She started sonic-ing the rift. “Right team, just so you’re aware, there’s obviously things you don’t know about me, little insignificant details really, but if any of those come to light now, just remember that…“ She was interrupted by a bright flash, as a figure materialised.

“Why hello, Lover, it’s about time.“

The Fam looked at each other thoroughly confused, they had never seen the woman in front of them. She was dressed in a blouse and slacks, very high heels, she had wild curls and a cheshire cat grin on her red lips.

“River, what sort of trouble have you been up to?“ The Doctor frowned, trying to sound serious.

“Never you mind. Nice of you to pick up the phone this time.“ She smirked, as she strolled towards her.

“I thought we had talked about this, I won’t always be able to just drop everything and…“ River silenced her protest with a passionate kiss.

“What does one have a husband for, if they can’t pop in to rescue one out of a tight spot every now and then, good times and bad and all that.“ She winked as she let go of her, the Doctor had no words, she just blushed deeply.

“Husband?“ Yaz was the first one to find her voice again.

“Oh sorry, wife, of course! Head is still a bit all over the place from being stuck in that rift. Nice face by the way!“ River brushed back a strand of the Doctor’s hair. “Aren’t you going to introduce me to your new friends, Dear?“ The Doctor opened her mouth but no words came out.

“So you and the Doctor…“ Ryan said dumbfounded.

“Yes.“ River nodded.

“When she was still a man?“ He carried on and she nodded again with a chuckle.

“Yes.“

“But she’s a woman now…“ Yaz felt the need to point out.

“About time too, I’ve had my fingers crossed for a female regeneration for some time.“ River smirked tucking lightly at the Doctor’s suspenders.

“River!“ The Doctor exclaimed at last, just needing her to stop talking.

“What? I hope you haven’t got anywhere else to be because I’ve been waiting for this for a long time. “


	14. “What happened to your promise?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ThirteenFanzine prompt week day 3, “What happened to your promise.“ Two separate little shorts, River and the Doctor breaking a promise each.

**What happened to your promise, River?**

“What happened to your promise, River?” The Doctor followed River around the Tardis’s console, flipping back the switches her wife was flicking.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.“ River retorted, and reset the coordinates only for the Doctor to undo them again.

“I told you to stop jumping out of things because I can’t always be there to catch you!“ She exclaimed.

“I said I’d try. And I tried. But the building was exploding, so you can’t very well expect me to hang tight.“ River shrugged, pulling a lever.

“The building exploded because of the explosives you set!“ The Doctor shot back and pushed the lever back up.

“I fail to see your point.“

“You’re unbelievable!“ The Doctor groaned in frustration.

“Unbelievably attractive? Thanks, Sweetie.“ River grinned in response.

“Who’s that?“ Yaz whispered to Ryan and Graham who were perching on the stairs in the console room, watching the two women in front of them.

“Doctor’s wife.“ Graham explained and Yaz looked at him in confusion.

“Really? Did she introduce her as that?“

“No, they haven’t even noticed we’re here.“ Ryan commented.

“Then what makes you think…“

“They been bickering like this for the past 20 minutes, it’s the only logical explanation.“ Graham answered.

——

**What happened to your promise, Doctor?**

“What happened to your promise?“ River crossed her arms in front of her chest, and the Doctor swallowed hard, as she arrived at her wife’s cell in Stormcage for her birthday date.

“I uhhh…“

“You promised 7.30pm!“ She carried on accusingly.

“Well, there was this thing.“ The Doctor tried to evade.

“What thing?“

“Well, you know, the thing…“

“Doctor.“ She glared at her. “You’re a time traveller, how do you still manage to be late?!“

“I told you, it’s because of a thing.“ She scratched the back of her head, looking for a way to escape.

“If you say thing one more time…“ River threatened.

“The thing is River…“ She hesitated for a moment, realising her wife was going to lose it in a minute, but decided to keep going. “The thing is that I love you and I… got here on time, but there was something I needed to do.“ 

“What could you possibly need to do in prison other than seeing me?“ River rolled her eyes at her lame excuse.

“Get you something.“ The Doctor decided she couldn’t wait until later to give her her present like she had intended, she wouldn’t live to see the end of the night at this rate. So she handed over a letter and River took it hesitantly, eyeing it suspiciously. She opened the envelope and pulled out a piece of paper. “Documents of release. You’re a free woman, Professor Song.“

“How did you…“ She stared at the documents, and then looked back up at her wife.

“I had deleted myself from ever database after Demon’s Run… I would have thought they would release you by themselves, but seeing as they still hadn’t, I realised I had to hurry things along. I made the case, that there was no crime committed, if there was never a victim.“ She smiled at her hopeful, that she had done enough to make up for her tardiness. “Care to spend your first night of freedom with me?“

“You still have some making up to do…“ River tried her best to to look stern, but the twinkle in her eyes betrayed her.

“Brought you flowers too…“ The Doctor gave her a little smile, as she pulled a bunch of gorgeous flowers from behind her back.

“Charmer.“

“Can I have a kiss now?“ She asked sensing she was winning her over.

“I have a thing.“ River stuck her tongue out at her, and walked past her towards the Tardis.

“What thing?!“ The Doctor exclaimed following after her.

“This thing called an incredibly infuriating spouse.“ She winked back at her.

“Oh I have one of those things, too.“ The Doctor retorted with a laugh, as she pulled her in for a kiss.


	15. Out of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ThirteenFanzine prompt: Out of Time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, a oneshot a day, even if it's a short one, is quite the schedule lol. Hope you're enjoying this prompt week, it's certainly keeping me entertained (and distracted from writing the multi chapter one I've been planning lol). On another note, I've started setting up a discord server for Doctor Who Fanfiction, is that something anyone would be interested in joining to bounce ideas around and have a good chat about your favourite ships etc? Just an idea :)  
> In the meantime, 13 and River, Out of Time :D

**Out of Time**

  
River closed her diary absentmindedly, finishing the bedtime story. The kids were fast asleep. She held it close to her chest as she walked out of the room, and flicked the light switch. The house was quiet as she made her way to the living room. She was meant to be seeing the others for a drink later, but didn’t feel like going out. There were those nagging thoughts again at the back of her mind. No matter how much she tried, she couldn’t forget that this place was nothing but a string of numbers, ones and zeroes. They were just consciousnesses saved in a computer. Their bodies weren’t real, this world wasn’t real, it was just a place to make their existence bearable.

In the beginning, she hadn’t cared at all, she had been saved and anything was preferable to death. Her friends were here, this was a good place and yet… something was missing. These thoughts had become more and more prominent in her mind as the days had turned into weeks had turned into months… maybe it had even been years now, she couldn’t be sure. In many ways, she felt like a ghost of her former self now.

She sighed as she slumped into an armchair, and started flicking through her diary as she always did when these thoughts became too much to handle. The diary was full. They had run out of time together. How was that even possible? For two time travellers to run out of time. It was so ironic. She leaned back in the chair, and started reading about the singing towers, remembering happier times. Suddenly, a voice called out of nowhere.

“Hello? Anyone home? CAL? Are you still running this place?“ River was sure she’d never heard that voice before - it was female and had a distinct Yorkshire twang - but there was something oddly familiar about it. Slowly she stood up. The only explanation was, that there was someone in the Library trying to contact them. As if on cue, CAL appeared next to her out of thin air.

“Who is it?“ River asked.

“CAL?“ The voice called again. “River?“

“How do they know…“

“Let’s have a look…“ CAL suggested, and they walked up to the television, that could be used as a two way screen, and turned it on.

“Oh hello!“ A blonde woman appeared on screen with a wide grin on her face. River and CAL looked at each other confused.

“Who are you?“ CAL asked slowly.

“Oh yeah, sorry, got a new face! What do you think?“ She took a twirl, her light blue coat flying around her. “Personally, I think it’s my favourite one yet, but then I’m a bit biased.“

“What are you doing in the Library?“ CAL carried on.

“Yeah, sorry, I meant to be here sooner traffic was hell.“ The woman grimaced. “Plus, you know, the ethically dubious process of using your apparently superior DNA to splice into a few cells from my wife’s charred body... and the lengthy process of finding someone actually able - and willing - to clone a body from that. You humans have always looked down on cloning, haven’t you. But I think under these circumstances, it’s justifiable.“

“No…“ River looked at her in shock as she was connecting the dots.

“That’s right, Sweetie, get your coat, you’re coming home with me!“ She grinned.

“You’re the Doctor.“ CAL realised.

“Sure am, and if you don’t mind, I’ll download my wife now.“ The Doctor carried on. Before either one of them could protest, she directed her sonic at the screen.

River woke up with a start, as if her two hearts had just jumped into action for the first time. She gasped in surprise looking around disoriented. She was lying on the floor in front of the library’s data core, it was hard and cold and oh so real.

“Hello, Sweetie.“

The Doctor pulled her up into a sitting position, then into a bone crushing hug.

“I thought we’d run out of time… I thought our story was over…“ Her voice was sore, as if she had never used it before.

“Run out of time? Us? Nah. But what we are running out of is this place. Before the Vashta Nerada turn up.“ She nodded towards the Tardis. “What do you say, Professor? You and me? Time and space?“

“You just watch us run.“ River smiled as tears of joy sprang to her eyes. She leaned forward and kissed the Doctor.


	16. Inner Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thirteenfanzine promot marathon: Inner Demons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is my favourite for the prompt week so far... idk, I just really like it and find the thought really intriguing, actually considering about developing this further. Hope you guys like it too!

River woke up with a start, her hearts pounding in her chest. She looked around, disoriented for a moment. Everything was quiet, the room dark. She pulled the covers up to her chest, realising she was was naked underneath. Slowly, her memories of last night returned, breathing calming as she realised where she was. She looked down at the person lying next to her. The Doctor was fast asleep, her blonde hair fanned out across the pillows. She looked so beautiful and peaceful; it made River’s hearts light for a moment. It must have just been a bad dream… She remembered Madame Kovarian being there. She always was. There were phrases echoing in her hea phrases they had drilled into her when she was just a child designed to incite hatred and violence, mould her young mind, and prime her instincts. She took a deep breath, and let her eyes wander across the Doctor’s sleeping shape. So peaceful. So unaware. So helpless.

She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block out the image. She didn’t trust herself around her, she never had. What if her conditioning kicked in? What if they were lying in bed like this, the Doctor oblivious and vulnerable, and something in her head just snapped? All she had to do was reach for her gun that she knew was among the piles of clothes spread across the floor… It would be so easy. A shudder ran through her, and she shook her head, trying to clear her mind. She buried her face in her hands. She had to drown the thoughts out before they overwhelmed her, took over, controlled her. She took another deep breath. She knew they would always be there, lurking in the corner of her mind; the Silence, Madam Kovarian… her inner demons. Would she ever be able to trust herself around the Doctor?

“River?“ The Doctor’s soft voice pulled her back to the present. River looked around to see the Doctor, who she found looking back at her with a loving smile. “Is everything okay?“ Her voice sounded sleepy.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you…“

“Is something wrong?“

“Just a bad dream…“ She answered weakly and forced a smile.

“Do you want to talk about it?“ She reached out, and took her wife’s hand.

“No…no, it’s okay, don’t worry.“ She gave her hand a squeeze before letting go, swinging her legs out of bed.

“What are you doing?“

“Time to get back to my cell I think, they’ll be missing me.“

“Would it kill you to spend the night for once? I will drop you at the same point regardless.“ The Doctor pointed out, grabbing hold of her shoulder.

“You know me, I don’t do sleepovers.“ She winked back at her, putting up her walls.

“One day you will.“ The Doctor couldn’t stop herself saying. They had spent - in River’s case they would spend - 24 years together on Darillium. Surely she could stay one night?

“Spoilers, Dear.“ River chuckled.

“Right.“ She smiled, trying to hide the hurt she was feeling. River pretended not to notice how put on her smile was. They always did this dance, no matter which face the Doctor wore. But somehow with this Doctor, it always hurt a little more. Maybe it was the softness of her smile and the adoring twinkle in her eyes. River turned away from her and got to her feet, the Doctor looking away as well, as she wasn’t quite able to keep the sadness from her eyes. They both took a moment to compose themselves, while River started looking for her clothes to get dressed.

“Maybe next time I’ll just have to handcuff you to the bed so you have no choice but to stay.“ The Doctor offered with a flirty grin when she trusted herself to speak again. She would have to just see her again soon, hold out for their next meeting.

“Hold that thought.“ River smirked as she buttoned her blouse. “I will hold you to that.“ When she was dressed she walked back over to the bed, and pressed a loving kiss onto her wife’s lips. She pulled her close and held her for a moment, trying to convey all the things should couldn’t find the words to say. “Until next time, my love.“

“Until next time, Professor Song.“ The Doctor smiled, brushing her cheek and kissing her one last time. Neither one had the strength for more meaningful goodbyes, they just held on to the thought of their next meeting, as they always did. River crossed the bedroom, making her way to the door. “Oh River, hang on.“ The Doctor stopped her and got out of bed. “You forgot this, please don’t leave it, can’t stand having them around.“ She picked up the gun that River had failed to spot, half hidden by the Doctor’s coat.

“Oh right…“ River walked back over as the Doctor held the gun out to her with an smile, innocent and trusting. River hesitated for a moment. She took a deep breath as she tried her best to hold back the demons before grabbing the hilt of the gun.


	17. Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thirteenfanzine prompt week: “Eyes“.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, didn't really know what to do for this one so just went with something short and sweet that I'd been thinking about. Enjoy!

**Eyes**

“Doctor, what are we doing here?“ Ryan asked confused, and the Doctor pressed her finger to her lips, indicating for him to be quiet.

“Why are we sneaking around a university?“ Graham whispered, equally confused.

“Because we’re late! And if we crash the awards ceremony and cause a commotion, security will be on us in a heartbeat, and trust me, those guys are not fun. At. All. I got kicked out of here once.“ The Doctor answered, as they reached the main auditorium.

“What did you get kicked out for?“ Yaz wasn’t sure if she wanted to know, but couldn’t stop herself asking.

“Snuck into the dorm room of an archeology student. Apparently, parking your Tardis in the middle of the common room was not okay with the other students.“

“Funny that…“ Graham retorted but shut up when they snuck into the auditorium.

“I think we got here just in time!“ The Doctor whispered, as they took seats in the back row. They stood out rather as they weren’t in academic dress like everyone else, so they tried to keep out of sight. At the front, degree certificates were being handed out. Graduates were finished a while ago, and now, doctorates had come to a close as well. _Last but certainly not least_ , the Doctor thought. She didn’t really listen to what the Chancellor was saying. Her eyes were focused on River, who just got up to shake the old man’s hand, graciously accepting the title of Professor and the associated chair at Lunar University.

The Fam looked at the Doctor a little confused, wondering if that’s all they were here for: no big adventure, lives at stake, saving the universe, just someone getting a promotion. Even if they had asked, the Doctor wasn’t listening. She was leaning forward in her seat, eyes bright and twinkling, an adoring smile across her face. They focused their attention to the front as well, as the new Professor stepped up to give a brief speech to the students she would be teaching in the future. She had wild hair and an infectious smile, and the same sort of twinkle of excitement in her eyes, that instantly reminded them of the Doctor.

River looked up from her speech for a moment, scanning the crowd, hoping her words were just right: hopeful but measured, inspiring yet dignified. She looked into the many young bright faces, who were hanging on her every word. Then, someone in the back row caught her attention. Their eyes met, and the world seemed to fade away. It was the definition of cheesy romance, locking eyes across a crowded room, but she instantly recognised her. She didn’t know how she knew but she did. Maybe it was the odd sense of fashion or the expression of childish excitement on her face... or maybe it was the way she looked at her, full of pride and love. It made River’s hearts flutter and she lost her train of thought, stumbling over her words in her well rehearsed speech. She took a deep breath to compose herself.

“Couldn’t be there when she got her Doctorate, so I promised I’d see her when she was made a Professor.“ The Doctor explained quietly.

“Who is she, Doctor?“ Yaz asked upon seeing the expression of absolute adoration and pride on her face.

“That’s River Song, the woman who kills the Doctor…“ The Doctor grinned.

“Come again?“ Graham looked at her in shock.

“She’s also my wife.“ The Doctor added proudly but didn’t respond to the flurry of whispered question. River looked up at her again, carrying on with her speech confidently. They didn’t need words, they just looked at each other, really seeing and understanding each other. Everything was there. Their history, the longing, the love. It said more than a thousand words could. It was all there, in their eyes.


	18. General Fluff Prompt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little something for a fluff request!

River took a sip of her tea, and rubbed her tired eyes. It was getting late, and she was developing one hell of a headache. Teaching had sounded like such a nice idea at the time. No-one had told her about how tedious and infuriating essay marking was. It took all of her self control not to rip up the essay she had just finished grading. She growled to herself and leant back in her office chair. She had probably reached her limit for today, it was about time she replaced her tea with wine and called it a night. Since taking up teaching at Luna, she had been living on campus. It hardly made sense to rent a house, when she spent most of her time on campus or away on an expedition somewhere. The real estate market on the moon was hell anyway. It didn’t take her long to get to her apartment. It was a decent size and private, so as far as university accommodation went, it was a real treat.

She noticed that something was wrong the moment she turned onto the corridor to her apartment. Usually, it was dead quiet around here this time of night, but there was the distinct sound of banging and crashing up ahead. The next clue was the odd smell of something burning. The final giveaway was the fact that her door was slightly ajar as she went up to it. River - being River - was obviously prepared for all sorts of situations, and happened to carry a gun in her briefcase. So she armed herself, and slowly pushed the door open. What she found was chaos, there was smoke everywhere. The noise was definitely coming from the kitchen, as was the smoke. She couldn't help but wonder if she had left the stove on, but then she remembered she had never even used it. She lived on wine and take away, and simply went out for dinner a lot. She snuck around the corner and lowered her gun, judging the situation to be less dangerous than anticipated. What she found was a petite blonde, huffing and puffing, furiously whisking something on the stove, that did not look appetising at all. She was trying to deal with several pans at the same time that all threatened to boil over or catch fire. There were several smoking pots in the sink, and all sorts of stuff covering the kitchen sides and floor.

“Care to explain what you’re doing to my kitchen?“ River couldn’t help but sound amused. She knew she should be taking the situation more seriously, a stranger had broken into her flat, but the scene before her was just too ridiculous to describe. The woman spun around in shock, she hadn’t noticed her coming in.

“You’re early!“ She exclaimed.

“Early?“ River raised her eyebrows, that was not the response she had expected.

“You should have been at least another half hour with all those essays.“

“I finished early, I couldn’t take any more of the stupid.“ River replied, not even sure why she was answering her. “Mind out for your…“ She started saying when she noticed the other woman had gotten her coat stuck under a pan, and it was catching fire.

“Oh no, not my new coat!!“ The woman exclaimed, shrugged it off, and threw it on the floor to stamp out the flames. In that moment, the smoke all around the room overwhelmed the fire alarm system, and it started drowning the kitchen in water, soaking both women along with putting the cooking crisis to a stop.

“You have got to be kidding me.“ River groaned in annoyance, as if her day hadn't been bad enough. “What are you even doing?“ She asked, when the fire suppression system stopped spraying them at last.

“Cooking, I was gonna surprise you with dinner, but you know, I never cook so…“ The blonde gave an awkward smile, while River just shook her impressive head of hair like a wet dog. River frowned, she felt like she was missing something, and it was staring her right in the face. Who was this woman? Why was she looking at her like they had known each other forever, why had she just walked into her flat, and was going to make dinner.

“You don’t say…“ River eyed the mess.

“Admittedly, maybe I’m not the domestic goddess I’d imagined I might be. Still getting to know myself. Worth a shot.“ River just stared at her, the answer was right there but just out of reach. She was _still getting to know herself_. It couldn’t be… could it? But why not? Probably just wishful thinking… or was it? The odd fashion sense, the chaotic energy. “Surprise, Sweetie, I’m home.“ The blonde grinned, amused at seeing River’s confusion.

“No.“ River exclaimed.

“Yes.“ The Doctor grinned at her wife.

“Shut up.“

“Okay, rude.“

“I mean… wow.“ River looked her over, not quite believing it.

“You like it?“ The Doctor asked giving a twirl.

“I mean, I’ve only seen the face.“ River smirked. With that, the Doctor was fed up of talking, she crossed the kitchen in seconds and jumped into her wive’s arms. River spun her around and held her close. The Doctor buried her face in her neck, her wet hair tickling her nose, River held her up with ease.

“I’ve missed you so much.“ The Doctor mumbled into her hair.

“And I you, my love.“ River replied softy, and walked them over to the kitchen side. Her wife was light but she wasn’t going to hold her up forever, so she sat her down on the kitchen surface where there was space. River stepped in between her legs and took her face in her hands. She studied her features and looked into her eyes, they were older than she had ever seen them.

“Is it a bit weird for you?“ The Doctor asked, feeling a bit nervous when River just looked at her, and didn’t say anything.

“No…“ River smiled a little. “That’s certainly not the word I’d use…“ She leaned forward and pressed her lips to hers in a soft kiss. The Doctor smiled against her lips, feeling a sense of relief, she hadn’t even realised she had been worried right until this moment. She realised it was silly now. She leaned into her and River pulled her a little closer as they kissed. “I do have one concern…“

“What’s that?“ The Doctor asked feeling a wave of concern.

“I’m worried you will catch a cold, if you stay in these wet clothes.“ River smirked, pulling her braces down, and the Doctor mouthed a silent “ _Oh_ “ raising her eyebrows. “You could catch your death.“ River winked, and pushed her hands under her t-shirt.

“Well, that would be unfortunate. I’ve only just regenerated.“ The Doctor chuckled, blushing a little as River pulled her shirt off.

“And what a fine regeneration it is, too.“ River complimented, brushing her fingertips down her sternum to her flat stomach to the waistband of her trousers. The Doctor bit her bottom lip, instinctively moving her hips forward. Being a woman was different in many ways she hadn’t even thought about initially. So this was yet another exciting lesson, as she decided to just trusted her body and her instincts. “Are you travelling by yourself, Doctor? You know I don’t like it when you’re alone…“ River mused, as she kissed the side of her neck.

“No, I’ve got my Fam…“ The Doctor answered arching her neck a little.

“Your Fam?“ River repeated in amusement.

“Ryan, Yaz and Graham, you’d like them.“

“What did you tell them you’d be doing?“ River smirked, as she unbuttoned her wife’s trousers.

“I may have sent them twelve hours into the future…“ The Doctor confessed with a little laugh.

“Doctor!“ River exclaimed in fake shock, giving her thigh a little slap.

“What? I wanted some alone time with my wife.“ The Doctor retorted with a cheeky smile.

“So we’ve got twelve hours?“ River confirmed in a sultry tone.

“Got all night.“ The Doctor nodded, as she felt her heart beats quicken.

“Good.“ River grinned, and lifted her off the side with great enthusiasm, carrying her out of the kitchen towards the bedroom. “You do realise you’ll be cleaning all that up.“ She commented, as they left the kitchen behind.

“I figured as much.“ The Doctor laughed.


	19. Whirlpool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Fam! Just another funny little 13/River short, the prompt was simply "whirlpool" lol

“Come on Doc, you’ve been teasing us about that whirlpool for ages.“ Graham insisted with his hands on his hips. Yaz to his left was carrying a pile of towels, Ryan to his right with a basket of snacks and drinks, all three of them were in swimming clothes. 

“Ah, no, you guys go ahead.“ The Doctor was fiddling with the controls of the Tardis as she always did when she was trying to avoid something. 

“You’ve been in such a bad mood lately and what was gonna be two weeks all inclusive wasn’t exactly relaxing was it.“ Yaz pointed out. That was putting it mildly, it had been a bit of a disaster and ever since encountering the Master, the Doctor had been in bad spirits and clearly could do with some R&R. 

“I don’t swim.“ The Doctor shook her head.

“Why not?“ Ryan shrugged. “C’mon, we packed your custard creams.“

“Well for a start, I have no swimsuit, I haven’t been a woman in thousands of years.“ She huffed a vague response. 

“You have a wardrobe hall that has everything in it?“ Yaz argued back as it was the most flimsy excuse ever. Suddenly an alarm went off and red lights flashed around the control room.

“Saved by the bell.“ Graham huffed as the Doctor quickly brought up the alert. 

“Intruder alert?“ The Doctor frowned confused. “But how? You can’t just…“ She looked over to the doors that clearly no-one had walked through. She looked at the screen where the alert had been set off. Her posture relaxed and she rolled her eyes turning around to the Fam. “In the whirlpool room. Really?“ The Fam just exchanged confused glances. “Did you guys do this?“

“No! How could we?“ Yaz stared back at her confused. 

“If this was you…“ She shot the Tardis console a glance. “Fine, let’s see what’s going on there. But I’m NOT getting in.“

The four of them made their way to the whirlpool room. The Doctor was just annoyed while the others were a little worried, admittedly, it was quite the coincidence but they had nothing to do with it. What if there really was an intruder and they were in their swim gear? The Doctor didn’t seem bothered. 

“Right you lot, very funny…“ She huffed in annoyance as she pushed the door open and froze. The Fam nearly ran into her. 

“Right, in my defence, I didn’t realise you had company!“ River was just pouring herself a glass of champagne perching on the side of the pool in a red swimsuit. “You couldn’t have lead with that?“ She called out, clearly addressing the Tardis that answered with an amused wheezing noise. “If I had known I would have brought more glasses.“ She grinned at the Doctor and gave a little wave to the Fam who were utterly confused. She picked up the second glass and filled it while they just stared at her. “Champagne dear?“ She held out a glass to the Doctor who was rooted to the spot. 

“How… did you…“ She managed to say at last.

“Vortex manipulator, what else?“ River pointed to her pile of clothes by the side of the pool. “The Tardis said you needed cheering up.“

“Did she now?“ The Doctor didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. It had been such a long time since she had seen her wife, this hardly seemed real. 

“And she promised I would like this new regeneration of yours so I had to come and see for myself, didn’t I.“ River smirked. “So I thought why not the whirlpool.“ She winked at her and took a sip of the champagne as the Doctor hadn’t taken it off her or moved at all for that matter. 

“Doctor, who is that?“ Yaz asked the obvious question. “And why is she in your whirlpool?“

“Well, she’s answered the why…“ Graham said somewhat absentmindedly as Ryan and him craned their necks to get a better look at her. 

“If this is a trick…“ The Doctor looked around at the Fam, then back to River who put the champagne down and gave her an adoring smile. She pushed off the pool and made her way over to the Doctor who remained rooted to the spot and turned a little red at the sight of her wife in a tight fitting swimsuit. 

“It’s not a trick.“ River chuckled amused that she still needed convincing. She came to a halt right in front of her. “Well this is exciting, you’re short.“ She smirked looking her up and down.

“I’m not short!“ The Doctor exclaimed.

“You kind of are…“ Ryan confirmed.

“You’re just freakishly tall!“ The Doctor shot back looking around at him. 

“Sweetie. Eyes here.“ River took her wife’s chin turning her back around and pressed her lips to hers in a firm kiss. The Doctor didn’t know what to do with her hands, she just made a few muffled sounds, then realised she should probably kiss her back. “See? Quiet real.“ River grinned at the dumbstruck expression on the Doctor’s face, not unlike the first time they had kissed at Stormcage. 

“Right, uhh okay…“ Even her babbling was very similar and it made River laugh. 

“So you two know each other then?“ Yaz was the first to recover from the shock while the boys had yet to pick their jaws up off the floor. 

“It always astounds me how you neglect to tell people you’re married, keeping your options open?“ River gave her a teasing look.

“Married?!“ Graham looked at River, then at the Doctor and back again as the Doctor scratched her head in embarrassment. 

“Fam, meet River… my wife.“ 

“Was that so hard?“ River bopped her nose and the Doctor blushed while she avoided looking at the others who were processing the news in shocked silence. 

“So about the whirlpool?“ River tilted her head in amusement. 

“I don’t have a swimsuit…“ The Doctor replied quickly, hoping it was excuse enough. 

“Even better. I’ll take mine off if that makes you feel better.“ River grinned and grabbed her wife by the wrist to pull her along. 

“I think maybe we’ll go to the waterslides instead…“ Yaz made the boys turn just as River pulled off the Doctor’s coat and shoved them along the hallway putting as much distance between the whirlpool and them as she could.


	20. Out of control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT TIME! I loved writing this one, I'm in a dark!13 mood anyway so this was great, thanks anon! Here is the prompt: “Okay.... okay..... what about 13 going the fuck off! Like finally getting to fully loose her goddamn temper, the oncoming storm and all that shit and River be watching her full on heart eyes mother fucker 😍😍 and then calming her back down in the tardis???????“

River slowly woke up, her muscles ached, she was disoriented. She still felt the effects of the numbing agent in her system. She groaned and slowly tried opening her eyes, the light was blinding her. There were voices but she just couldn’t tune into what they were saying just yet. She tried to push herself up and realised her hands were cuffed. Clearly someone believed handcuffs were needed even as she was unconscious… they knew her well. So whoever had kidnapped her knew who they were dealing with. She searched her mind for the last thing she remembered. Luna university… grading papers…

“I don’t know who you think you are but you better run along, this is none of your concern.“ River knew that voice, the realisation hit her. Her eyes finally adjusted to the light and she was able to make out the shape of Madame Kovarian. She was sure it was her, even if her back was turned to her. Even after all this time… she should have known she wasn’t quite rid off her. Just because she had died in the aborted timeline, didn’t mean she wasn’t still out there somewhere hatching another plan. A plan that was always going to involve River, her perfect weapon…

“You have no idea, do you? Well that’s just perfect.“ River spotted another person who was just approaching them. She couldn’t quite make them out as Madame Kovarian was standing in the way, but it was a female voice that River didn’t recognise. “I suggest you run while you still have the chance.“

“Out of our way.“ Madame Kovarian said, the woman was clearly interfering with whatever they were doing here. River had a look around. They were on the surface of a planet and a barren one at that. Rocks and blazing sun, that was about it. What could they possibly be doing here? There were a couple of guards with them and a shuttle was parked quite close by.

“Oh no, Madame Kovarian, out of _my_ way.“ The woman said and there was a tense moment of silence.

“How do you…“ Madame Kovarian sounded genuinely confused and so was River, who was this person? Feeling a little bit more awake, River pushed herself up to get better look at what was going on. She peered past Madame Kovarian to the mystery woman that was facing her down. A petite blonde with very little sense of style. She had to be sweltering in this heat with her long coat on. There was something about her though, a certain twinkle in her eyes and a steely determination. It sent a jolt through River as the woman noticed her sitting up and they locked eyes. There were three more people who were keeping their distance, two men and a woman, who looked rather confused themselves.

“I really think you ought to let Professor Song go now, before I make you. This is the last time you try to take advantage of her.“ The blonde returned her attention to Madame Kovarian while River grew even more unsettled. How did she know who she was?

“Ah sleeping beauty is awake, we haven’t got time for this.“ Madame Kovarian looked back to see River awake and she gave her a gleeful smile. Then she looked back at the other woman and gave her soldiers a signal. “Kill her.“

“I really wouldn’t if I were you.“ The young woman replied as she pulled a device out of her pocket and directed it at the guards that had raised their rifles. Their weapons jammed.

“Who…“ Madame Kovarian seemed genuinely thrown by how events were unfolding. River, however, felt her breath catch. That was a sonic screwdriver, was it not? She looked around and that’s when she spotted the tip of something blue just peeking out from behind a dune. _Why, hello, Sweetie!_

“How are you going to kill the Doctor if you don’t even recognise them?“ The Doctor titled her head slightly amused.

“You can’t be.“ Madame Kovarian shot back in disbelief.

“I am. And I suggest you step away from my wife and run. Very. Very. Very far away.“ The Doctor took another step towards them. She gave River a wink who still couldn’t quite believe it. That was a rather unexpected turn of events but certainly a delightful one. Being a woman certainly suited her husband.

“This is a trick.“ Madame Kovarian insisted.

“Final warning.“ The Doctor twirled her screwdriver in her hand. “Step away from her.“ She focused her steely gaze on the woman that was responsible for for much pain, so much suffering. The Doctor hadn’t forgiven her, even after all this time, what she had done to her beloved Ponds.

“Or what, Doctor? If you actually are who you say you are, thank you for coming out to play and making this easier for everyone involved.“ Madame Kovarian seemed to be frantically working on a way of turning the Doctor’s premature appearance into an advantage.

“I was actually hoping I would meet you again some day.“ The Doctor said.

“Is that so?“

“Yes.“ She nodded pushing her hands into her pockets. “I hate leaving unfinished business.“

“So what are you going to do, Doctor? Kill me?“ Madame Kovarian chuckled and looked around. The Doctor appeared unarmed and her companions, who didn’t exactly look threatening, were keeping their distance.

“You have no idea how tempting it is. After everything you’ve done to her. I would enjoy it but you're not worth the effort.“ The Doctor stepped right up to her now, her voice was low and threatening. And then she pushed right past her, knocking her shoulder into hers, forcing her way through. “Now get out of my way.“ The Doctor focused her attention on River as she knelt down and reached out to undo her cuffs.

“Hello, Sweetie…“ She smiled but River didn’t have time to properly respond as her attention snapped back to Madame Kovarian.

“Doctor, behind you!“

The Doctor turned around just in time to see Madame Kovarian lunging for her with a knife. In this new body, the Doctor was quite quick. She ducked the knife and slammed herself into her attacker at waist height. Her momentum worked in her favour and Madame Kovarian slammed to the ground. The Doctor was on top of her in an instant and knocked the knife from her hand. She grabbed it for herself and pressed it to her attacker’s throat forcing her to stop struggling.

“Was it worth it?“ The Doctor bellowed at her, the adrenaline rushing through her veins, her emotions heightened. “All the effort, the time that went into it. River’s life? Amy’s pain? It was all for nothing. I held my silence. The timelords didn’t return. In fact, they’re wiped out for good. But none of it thanks to you, all the pain you’ve caused was for nothing and still you can’t stop. It is over. Your pointless quest has run its course!“

“Silence must fall.“ Madame Kovarian pressed through gritted teeth, she tried to push herself into the ground away from the blade but the Doctor held her in place.

“Give me a break, you’re delusional. It’s all done with. All that remains is your own obsession.“ The Doctor shot back.

“Look at yourself, you deserve to be stopped, you’re out of control.“ Madame Kovarian spat.

“You haven’t seen me out of control yet, would you like to?“ The Doctor’s voice dropped becoming low, threatening and almost smooth. There was a dangerous twinkle in her eyes. “Why don’t you ask the Daleks what that’s like? Or the Cybermen? Or maybe ask yourself where all my names have come from? Destroyer of worlds. The Oncoming Storm. _The Doctor of War_ … would you like to find out?“ Her voice was barely more than a whisper and River felt her heartbeats quicken. She had never seen the Doctor like this. It took her breath away. “Not so brave now, are you?“ The Doctor smirked. “Of all my enemies, Madame Kovarian, there is no-one I despise quite as much as you. I will never forgive what you’ve done to the people I love. If you value your life, you will spend the rest of it as far away from my wife as you possibly can. And from me. Because the next time we cross paths, I will kill you. You’ve had your warning.“ The fierce determination, the protectiveness, the blatant display of power, River couldn’t deny that it did something to her.

“You are dangerous, Doctor.“ Madame Kovarian retorted, her eyes wide.

“Yes, I am. Never forget that.“ The Doctor let go of her and got to her feet. “The only reason why I’m not killing you right now is because I want you to take this message to every member of your little chapter. If any of you ever come for my wife again, I will hunt you down one by one and kill you. And believe me, I have time to spare.“ She threw the knife into the sand right next to Madame Kovarian’s head. She had no need for it. She looked at the soldiers who backed away from them. Her warning was received loud and clear.

“This is not over Doctor.“ Madame Kovarian insisted as she pushed herself up. The Doctor helped River to her feet and unlocked her handcuffs with her sonic.

“Yes. It is.“ She didn’t even look at her, her attention fully devoted to her wife as she brushed her hand against her cheek. “Let’s go.“ She pointed River in the direction of her friends.

“You’ve not seen the last of us, Doctor!“ Madame Kovarian shouted as they started walking, frustrated for being ignored.

“Yes, I have.“ The Doctor turned, her anger resurfacing. She directed her sonic at the shuttle. In the heat of the blazing sun, a spark was enough. The fuel lines ignited and the shuttle exploded. “You should have just kept your mouth shut.“ She took hold of River’s hand and they kept walking towards the Tardis.

“You can’t just leave us here.“ Madame Kovarian caught up with them, grabbed the Doctor by the shoulder to stop her.

“Yes I can.“ The Doctor answered completely disinterested.

“How will I spread your message?“ Madame Kovarian knew the implications of their shuttle destroyed. The planet was hostile and they would be stuck. She had to find a way to appeal to the Doctor’s famous better nature and mercy. “You wouldn’t actually leave us stranded would you?“ The Doctor turned back, stepped right into Madame Kovarian’s personal space.

“Actually, I was lying.“ She hummed. “I will be happy to spread the word myself. The reason why I’m not killing you right now is because I expect it would distress my friends too much to see it. They don’t think I’m capable of that and I’d like to keep them thinking that.“ Then she smirked a little. “They’re wrong of course. I’m more than happy to pass this death sentence. This planet is nothing but rock and dust, uninhabited, no vegetation or water. And now you have no means of travel. You will be dead within the week. Have a good long think about the actions that brought you here.“ Then she turned back to River who gave her a satisfied and approving nod and they carried on on their way.

“River, you can’t let her do this.“ River ignored Madame Kovarian’s plea. It didn’t undo the damage done to her life and that of her parents but it certainly felt like justice was being served. “Doctor!!“

“There are things out there I can’t protect you from, but this, I had to do.“ The Doctor said and squeezed River’s hand as they headed back to the Tardis. She tried her best not to think about what was yet to come for her wife. Not long until Darillium for her. And then the Library… “They’re gone from your life forever. From now on, the only one that has power over you, is me.“

“Oh Sweetie, yes please.“ River smirked flirty and pressed her lips to hers.


	21. Titanic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: River and the doctor but on the sinking titanic and unlike Leo DiCaprio and Kate winslet they both survive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise second update tonight as I've had a fair few prompts and trying my bet to go through them lol! I'm not sure if this fits the brief but it was fun anyway :D

“Now that, my dear, is a suit.“ River smirked as she watched the Doctor stepping out of her Tardis. The suit was, of course, her James Bond disguise but River didn’t need to know that. The Doctor had had a feeling her wife would appreciate it and she smiled at the desired reaction.

“Ready for your birthday date?“ The Doctor asked unlocking her wife’s cell at Stormcage high security prison with her sonic screwdriver. 

“Ready when you are.“ River winked at her and stepped out of the shadows of the cell revealing her long evening gown that she had chosen for the occasion. “You said to wear something fancy.“ She grinned and sauntered past her into the Tardis pleased that the Doctor could find words. 

“That certainly fits the brief…“ The Doctor took a deep breath regaining some composure and followed her wife. 

“So where are we going today?“ River asked stepping closer to the Doctor. She ran her fingers along the collar of her coat and straightened it out. 

“One more thing off the historical event bucket list!“ The Doctor grinned, trying her best to hide the effect her sudden proximity had on her. She stepped away and up to the control panel and set them going. River watch her pilot the Tardis with a smile on her face. This version of the Doctor had started visiting her only recently and she couldn’t deny how she craved more time with her. There was a lot she still had to learn about her but her favourite thing so far was the way her advances made her blush like a little school girl, even more so than Bowtie before her. “Shall we?“ The Doctor turned back towards her with a hopeful expression, when the Tardis had landed. 

“Absolutely.“ River smiled. 

“Brilliant.“ The Doctor grinned, grabbed her hand and pulled her along to the door. River found herself laughing, swept up in her excitement as they stepped onto the deck of a large ship. River inhaled the fresh sea air and looked up at the clear nighttime sky, the stars twinkling above them. 

“Wow.“ She breathed.

“Right?“ The Doctor felt her heart beat a little fast at seeing the expression of awe in her wife’s face as she looked around the dark sea around them, music sounding in the distance below deck. “Come!“ She pulled her along to the front of the ship where they could see the waves parting below and the open sea in front of them. The Doctor wrapped her arms around her wife standing behind her, keeping her warm in the cold night air. River looked out to sea completely in awe when she suddenly froze. 

“Only you would pick the sinking Titanic as a date location!“ River exclaimed turning back around making her jump.

“It’s not sinking today, that’s why we’ve come a few days early, bit of history, enjoying the view…“ The Doctor gestured around them.

“In that case, your driving is well off, seeing as there is a iceberg up ahead.“ River shot back. 

“A what now?“ The Doctor looked over her wife’s shoulder and her eyes widened in shock. 

“I think we have to cut this short.“ River grabbed hold of the Doctor’s hand this time around and pulled her back towards the Tardis. 

“Definitely.“ The Doctor agreed and they broke into a run. Just then, the Titanic hit the iceberg sending a jolt through the ship and the Doctor lost her balance just as River had reached the Tardis and pulled the door open. The Doctor stumbled into her wife and they crashed to the floor as the doors swung shut and the Tardis took off. 

“You owe me a proper date.“ River groaned rubbing her head that she had hit on the floor. 

“Well, it was fun while it lasted…“ The Doctor tried to make light of the little mishap.

“Flowers, food, dancing.“ River insisted. 

“Nothing wrong with a bit of adventure to get the blood going.“ The Doctor chuckled sheepishly pushing herself up.

“Is that what you want to call it?“ River huffed trying to sit up but the Doctor had other plans. She grabbed hold of her wife’s wrists and pushed her down, pinning her hands against the ground. She pressed her lips against her throat, resting against her pulse point, smirking as her heartbeats instantly sped up. 

“Are you trying to tell me your blood isn’t rushing?“ She whispered softly.

“Well that’s not fair, you’re trying to distract me.“ River mumbled as the Doctor trailed kissed up the side of her neck to her ear. 

“Whatever gives you that idea?“ The Doctor pushed her thigh between her wife’s legs.

“This might become a happy birthday after all…“


	22. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ohhh could you write 13 having a nightmare and waking up screaming, and River taking care of her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cute little hurt/comfort prompt, enjoy! <3

“Doctor?“ River’s voiced seemed to come from very far away. “Doctor!“ The Doctor felt her hands on her shaking her, as she came around. “Doctor.“ River kissed her sweaty temple and pulled her wife close. The Doctor was disoriented, her hearts beating so fast, they threatened to jump out of her chest. River held her, whispering assurances that she was okay.

“River?“ The Doctor’s voice was weak. She grabbed on to her arm.

“You’re alright, sweetheart.“ River whispered, kissing the top of her head again. 

“I really don’t think I am…“ The Doctor felt tears falling from her eyes, as she squeezed them shut and nuzzled into her wife. Gallifrey lay in ruins. It was as if she was still breathing the smoky air, the dust burning in her eyes. She could still feel the restraining paralysis field and her muscles aching from trying to struggle against it. She could still hear the Master’s voice, his hurtful words and cold laughter. Gallifrey was gone. Everything she knew and believed had been turned upside down. She didn’t know herself anymore. She felt so lost and whenever she closed her eyes, she was back there. She’d hoped at least in her wife’s arms she would find some rest, but the nightmare had returned regardless. 

“That’s okay too, because you will be.“ River soothed her, rubbing small circles on her back. 

“I just feel so lost, River… I’ve lost everything…“ The Doctor mumbled, trying to focus on her wife’s even breaths and steady heartbeats, as she rested her head against her chest. 

“You’ve got me.“ River reassured her holding her close. She pressed a kiss against her hair and the Doctor managed a small smile, though it was a sad one.

“For now…“ She breathed. “Everything ends, River, nothing is forever.“ 

“Except you.“ River chuckled.

“Not funny…“ The Doctor didn’t want to be reminded of her likely immortality. Infinite regenerations… she was beginning to see it as a curse, rather than a gift. 

“I suppose not…“ River stroked her hair, unsure of what she needed to hear. 

“Come travel with me River. I can’t say goodbye again…“ The Doctor looked up at her now, almost desperate. 

“I’ve got an expedition to get to, dearest, biggest Library in the universe.“ River sighed. Of course she fancied an adventure with her, but they had been over this before. She couldn’t stay with her all the time. 

“Not yet.“ The Doctor pleaded, fresh tears coming to her eyes. She wasn’t ready to let her go, not again. 

“Why don’t you come with me? Should be fun.“ River suggested, rather excited at the thought.

“Can’t…“ The Doctor chuckled, but there was no real joy in her voice. “Maybe reach out to my past self…“

“If you’re sure…“ River searched her face for clues as to what was going on in her head now, but she received no answers. Instead, the Doctor wrapped her arms tightly around her middle. 

“I can’t lose you, River…“ She whispered, cuddling into her, hiding her face so she wouldn't see the pain, her distress at the knowledge that she was going to her death in that Library. 

“Well then, in case you ever do, I expect you to get me back. I would never forgive you if you didn’t.“ River half-joked but there was some seriousness to it. She knew the Doctor would never give up on her, she would always find a way. Their story had been so ridiculous, so complex, back to front and upside down… death seemed just like another detour.

“Right…“ The Doctor sniffed. 

“Darling, it’s okay. As you can see, I’m fine. And you will be, too. It was just a dream. It’s over. Let’s try and get some more rest, hm?“ River pressed another kiss onto her head and then lay down, pulling her down with her. 

“Big day for you tomorrow….“ The Doctor observed as she rested her head on her chest. 

“And what will you be doing? Picking up your friends?“ River asked.

“I guess…“ The Doctor didn’t really know what to answer, she was only half paying attention now as her mind had started racing. Maybe it was time… She had had so long to think about it, to find a solution… maybe it was time to finally try.

“And then what?“ River asked pulling her close as she closed her eyes, tiredness taking her over. 

“Well, I lost something in a library once… I’ll have to see about getting it back.“ The Doctor answered with a deep breath and nuzzled into her.


	23. Nap and Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two prompts in one: “River and 13 napping together!! Tired space wives are exhausting for the Fam, they love them tho“ and “The fam having to wake the Doc up from a nightmare“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little quick and easy one to catch up on some prompts. Don't think it's what either of the Anons had in mind but you get what you're given lol. I thought this was funny so just went for it :D

“She’s early.“ Yaz marvelled, spotting the TARDIS from her kitchen window, before pulling out her phone to text Ryan and Graham. They hadn’t expected her back for a few days yet but knowing the Doctor’s piloting of the TARDIS, a few days give or take had to be allowed for. 

“Be there asap.“ Ryan texted back and Yaz grinned as she grabbed her coat and house keys.

“Where are you off to?“ Sonya asked who was still in her pjs, but Yaz was already halfway out the door. 

“Off to see a friend!“ She called back and pulled the door shut. She briefly considered waiting for Ryan and Graham to arrive, but she figured why not wait with the Doctor instead and find out why she was early. If it was intentional, that was. With a big smile on her face, she walked up to the TARDIS and knocked on the door. She thought it polite to at least try to announce her presence. Most likely, the Doctor was busy tinkering with something and wouldn’t hear her anyway, but the thought was there. As expected, there was no response, so Yaz pushed the door open. 

“Doctor?“ She took a few steps inside and froze on the spot. That was definitely the Doctor alright… minus her clothes… plus another woman, also severely lacking in the wardrobe department. Yaz nearly tripped and fell as she stumbled backwards, trying to back out of the TARDIS again. She looked back at them in shock, terrified they would look up at her, but realised they were fast asleep. They lay completely still, wrapped in a tight embrace. Almost too still, Yaz realised. She took a deep breath to compose herself and slowly walked closer. That’s when she spotted the fingers sticking out of their ears. Something had gone terribly wrong. The Doctor hadn’t come back early, the TARDIS had brought them here in need of help. 

“She’s back early, in’t she!“ Ryan called and nearly ran into Yaz as he stepped into the TARDIS, followed by Graham. 

“Turn round, eyes front, don’t move!“ Yaz yelled at them and turned Ryan around quickly, who nearly collided with his grandfather. 

“Yaz, is that…“

“Shut up, you never saw this! Stand there!“ Yaz looked around the room for the Doctor’s coat. She quickly found it halfway down the steps, part of a trail of discarded items of clothing. Yaz did her best not to overthink the situation or get too flustered. She mainly just wanted to help the Doctor maintain some shred of dignity, as she went to drape the coat over the sleeping couple. “Right okay, it’s safe, somewhat…“ She called and the boys turned around and slowly advanced into the room.

“What is going on here?“ Ryan asked thoroughly confused. 

“I don’t think she meant to be here early, I think the TARDIS brought them here…“ Yaz explained as she gestured to the sleeping couple. 

“Who is that?“ Graham raised his eyebrows, eying the woman who held the Doctor close. Her wild curly hair fanned around her head. 

“I haven't got the faintest idea.“ Yaz shrugged, none of them had seen her before.

“Why are they…“ Ryan was trying his hardest to wrap his head around what was going on.

“I think it’s pretty flipping obvious, Ryan.“ Yaz sighed exasperated. “Can we try and focus on the important things?“

“More important than finding our friend wrapped around some mystery woman?“ Graham was equally as confused as his grandson.

“Look!“ Yaz pointed at the fingers and Ryan and Graham both recoiled.

“Not those again… they’re so creepy!“ Ryan shuddered involuntarily. 

“Why are they… no, more importantly: what do we do?“ Graham asked. 

“Just… wake them? Pull those things out?“ Yaz suggested, not quite sure herself. She was half expecting those immortal creatures to turn up again. Hadn’t they put them back in their prison?

“Yeah let’s try that…“ Yaz reached out for the finger stuck in the Doctor’s ear while Ryan took the plunge as well and went for the other one. They snapped them off like twigs and the two women woke with a start. The Fam jumped back. 

“What the… Doctor?!“ The woman exclaimed, looking around at the blonde next to her.

“Ugh, how did that happen? I thought I had locked those away…“ The Doctor mumbled reaching for her head, those things could give you a right headache. 

“They’re yours?“ The other woman yelled, her expression turning thunderous. 

“Technically, no, they belong to this weird God person but they left them behind so I kept some for studying and…“ The Doctor started to explain but Ryan interrupted:

“You kept the weird-arse fingers?!“

“Oh hi gang! How are you here?“ The Doctor only then realised that they were even there. 

“TARDIS brought you here cause you clearly needed help…“ Yaz explained.

“Right…“ The Doctor looked around the room. 

“Doctor!“ The mystery woman elbowed her clearly very annoyed. 

“Right. Gang - River. River - Gang.“ The Doctor looked down herself, realising her state of undress. “That was not how I had envisaged that introduction to go.“

“You kept the nightmare inducing fingers?“ Yaz repeated just to be sure.

“Yeah, not the best idea.“ The Doctor half-smiled.

“I think this is my cue to go.“ River huffed. 

“No, River, wait, I’m sorry about this, I’ll get rid of the fingers now.“ The Doctor exclaimed.

“Mind just passing me my clothes, love?“ River smiled at Ryan and gestured around the room for the clothes.

“Yeah, right, course…“ Ryan blushed as he started looking around and gathering things.

“So who exactly are you? That wasn’t really clear…“ Graham asked tentatively, hoping to clear up the confusion at last.

“Her soon to be ex-wife.“ River replied pleasantly, before shooting her wife another angry look. 

“River, don’t be like that, I said I was sorry.“ The Doctor pleaded. 

“Sorry what? Did you say wife?“ Graham looked back and forth between the two women utterly lost. 

“I hate you.“ River shook her head at the Doctor, still unable to believe she’d kept those fingers around. 

“No you don’t.“ The Doctor huffed. 

“I’m beginning to see it…“ Yaz said slowly as the bickering continued.


	24. K9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Can I have a fic where 13 meets K-9? And takes him home to the Tardis“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little fluffy K9 prompt. Not 100% the brief but I thought this was fun, basically just banter :D

“Okay, so I’ve come to the realisation that neither my dear wife, nor myself are particularly well suited to raising children.“ The Doctor stated placing her hands on her hips.

“That’s a very… mature realisation, Doc.“ Graham nodded approvingly, exchanging bewildered glances with Yaz and Ryan. The Doctor had made them gather in the console room while she was sure River was preoccupied in her study. Yes, the TARDIS had a study now. River had insisted she needed her space if she was to travel with them for a while, the TARDIS was rather more crowded than she was used to.

“I mean, with all the adventures and the running and the live cables running through the TARDIS, it just wouldn’t be safe.“ The Doctor carried on.

“Never mind your wife’s gun.“ Yaz interjected in amusement.

“Anyway, as you may or may not realise, it’s our wedding anniversary tomorrow.“ The Doctor clapped her hands together excitedly.

“Oh well done, how long has it been?“ Graham asked with a smile.

“Don’t ask questions that no-one knows the answer to.“ She shrugged in response, she had certainly lost count and accounting for the out-of-sync time travel, there was really no way of keeping track. “Since we rescued her from the Library, we’ve been doing the responsible relationship thing, you know, we got a plant.“ She pointed to the florescent green cube that sat in a pot on the console.

“If you can call a green blob of space goo a plant…“ Ryan reached out to poke the “plant“ but the Doctor slapped his hand away.

“You know it doesn’t like to be touched!“ She glared at him and he put up his hands defensively letting her carry on: “And I kept it alive, so I was thinking, for our anniversary, I will get her a…“

“Please don’t say dog, please don’t say dog.“ Graham mumbled.

“A dog! Brilliant, right?“ She exclaimed with a wide grin.

“You know, a dog needs attention and a lot of the same things as children, you can’t have a dog running round the TARDIS…“ Yaz grimaced.

“This one can!“ The Doctor stated proudly.

“You’ve already got it, haven’t you.“ Graham shook his head to himself.

“I was not actually angling for your opinion as much as I wanted to show you what a brilliant idea I’ve had.“ She was bursting with excitement and pointed to the corridor. “Guys, meet K9!“

“I’m guessing there was meant to be a dog walking in now?“ Ryan said as they waited and nothing happened.

“K9? Where are you?“ The Doctor skipped over to the corridor looking around, no dog in sight. “Don’t just stand there, help me look, it’s meant to be a surprise for River!“ She called back to the Fam who rolled heir eyes. Absolutely typical.

“Doctor!“ River’s voice sounded down the corridor before they even had the chance to fan out. “Look who’s come to pay us a visit!“ The Doctor’s wife walked up to them carrying a metal dog, scratching behind his ears.

“Oh, you’ve found him.“ The Doctor gave a nervous laugh. “K9, I thought we agreed…“

“You knew he was here?“ River interrupted raising her eyebrows.

“Apologies, Mistress, I was meant to be a surprise.“ K9 pointed out, addressing River, as if only just remembering.

“Well, yeah, I built him for you. Brand new K9 Mark 5. Happy anniversary, even if it’s a day early.“ The Doctor grinned nervously. “I thought a pet would be the next step!“

“A pet?“ River looked at her incredulously.

“I thought you would be a bit more ecstatic than that…“ The Doctor frowned, confused.

“K9 is a feeling, thinking, _sentient_ being, he’s not a present.“ River huffed, clearly affronted.

“Mistress, I don’t think Master meant…“ K9 piped up and the Doctor cooed.

“Oh, he still calls me Master, he recognised me still.“ She grinned reaching out to pat his head but River’s glare was unwavering. “Come on, River… how am I the bad guy now?“ She threw her arms up.

“How incredibly bull headed of you, to think we should keep K9 as a pet.“ River snapped.

“I was going for the whole homely thing, with the plant, the pet, the living and spending time together…?“ The Doctor gestured wildly, trying to explain. She didn’t see how this had gone so badly, so quickly.

“K9 is not a pet, just because he has the shape of a dog. Really Doctor, I expected better from you.“ River scolded her.

“This is going so spectacularly wrong, I can’t watch.“ Yaz mumbled to Graham and Ryan who were just shaking their heads at watching the scene before them.

“Come on K9, let’s go for a walk.“ River stroked the tin dog’s head. “And by walk I mean extended adventure, return time yet to be decided.“ She carried on pointedly at her wife before turning to walk down the corridor.

“River? River, come on!“ The Doctor called and started running after her when she didn’t stop.

“Now, imagine if they had children.“ Yaz shook her head in disbelief.

“Do we think she could actually look after a dog?“ Graham mused.

“I think River would end up doing the looking after…“ Yaz chuckled.

“I got a cousin that breads dogs, you know, little fluffy things, they don’t need much…“ Graham carried on with a shrug. Maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea, he imagined the Doctor would love playing with a little dog.

“Don’t do it…“ Ryan shook his head.

“Maybe for Christmas?“ Graham suggested with a hopeful smile.


	25. Negotiation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is dedicated to Rocketoo7. We had a chat and agreed that there is just not enough fanfiction of River Song kicking ass in hand to hand combat. So here you are, literally just River fighting off bad guys and the Doctor & Fam watching adoringly/terrified/a little horny. It's inspired by this awesome bad ass scene from the most recent episode of Star Trek Discovery because, you know, Georgiou and River have the same BDE. Writing action is hard so I sort of did this as a quick exercise to practice, it's no great work of genius but it was fun. Anyway, enjoy! :D

“So what’s the plan, Doc…“ Graham asked as the Fam crowded together behind the Doctor. The were in a sort of bar in the far-flung reaches of the galaxy. What had been meant to be a lovely walking tour ending with a pint at the pub, had turned into a bit of an unfortunate situation that involved guns and a band of bandits wanting to steal the TARDIS.

“Working on it…“ The Doctor retorted drawing herself to full height attempting to shield her friends from the guns pointed at them.

“You always say words beat guns, this would be a great moment to prove that theory.“ Yaz quipped.

“I suggest you show us to your ship.“ The bandit leader, an unpleasant looking fellow with greasy hair, said.

“Well, that wouldn’t be much use because you wouldn’t be able to fly her.“ The Doctor retorted, trying to reason.

“That’s our concern, not yours.“ He shot back, annoyed at her back-chat. “Get a move on.“ He pointed towards the door of the bar.

“Why would we show you to our ship when you want to steal it and leave us stranded?“ Ryan asked.

“Because you want to live.“ The bandit snarled.

“Living, yes, big fan of living, maybe we can come to some sort of arrangement where we just, you know, drop you off somewhere along the way?“ The Doctor intervened, trying her best to sound positive.

Suddenly there was a discharge of energy, like a flash of lightning but it wasn’t a shot as the Doctor had expected.

“Did I interrupt a critical moment of diplomacy?“ River Song looked around the room at the shocked faces all round, immediately guns were pointed at her and ignoring that fact, she gave a little wave to her wife who seemed frozen to the spot.

“How did you get in here?“ The leader of the bandits barked at her.

“Oh you know, just your standard vortex manipulator, cheap and nasty time travel but it’ll do in a pinch. And when one’s wife is being held at gunpoint? It makes for a great entrance.“ River retorted in amusement and winked at the Doctor who shook off the initial shock.

“Did she just say wife?“ Yaz asked and exchanged confused glances with Ryan and Graham. They had seen a lot of things travelling with the Doctor but having someone teleport into the middle of a stand off claiming to be the Doctor’s wife… that was new.

“You know her?“ The bandit leader looked back to the Doctor.

“Ah well, see you got yourself into a bit of a tiff now. That my friend River…“ The Doctor caught River’s affronted glance and corrected herself. “And when I say friend, I mean wife, and unlike me doesn’t mind hurting people, shouldn’t like that, kinda do…“ She shrugged giving her wife a little wink.

“Glad to see some things never change.“ River smirked.

“Well, you know I like a bad girl, me.“ The Doctor grinned.

“You can show me just how much when we’re done here.“ River retorted smoothly.

“Are you flirting?“ The bandit leader interrupted, annoyed at being ignored.

“Sorry, it’s been a while. She was a white hair scotsman last time we met. Back to you, you were saying?“ River turned to the bandits almost patronisingly. She was already formulating a plan. There was seven bandits in total… shouldn’t be too difficult.

“I want that device.“ He pointed to her vortex manipular.

“When I say, you hide behind the bar, okay?“ The Doctor spoke softly and turned to the Fam. They nodded uneasily, before returning their attention to the face off between the mystery woman and the bandits.

“Hand it over.“ He insisted.

“What, this?“ River lifted her wrist that the vortex manipulator was strapped to.

“Hand it over or you die.“ All guns were on her now.

“I don’t respond well to threats.“ She shook her head disapprovingly.

“And I don’t respond well to surprises.“ He squared his jaw.

“Oh, then you’re gonna hate this.“ River smirked and gave the chair next to her a kick, knocking it right into him, knocking him over.

“Now, Fam, right now, take cover.“ The Doctor exclaimed and Ryan, Yaz and Graham didn’t need to be told twice, they dove behind the bar and watched the mystery women swipe her arm across a nearby table throwing glasses at the men coming towards her. They turned from the flying splinters guarding their eyes just long enough for River to grab a bottle and smash it over the closest attacker’s head knocking him out. She ducked an oncoming punch and rammed her knee into another bandit’s gut.

“Okay, who the hell is she, Doctor?“ Yaz exclaimed watching the scene in front of them in shock.

“Long story, people usually need a flow chart…“ The Doctor retorted, looking on uneasily and admiringly in equal measures.

River ducked a blast and threw herself into the shooter, she knocked his arm with the gun up and smashed her elbow against his temple. As he fell to the floor she kept hold of his arm and took the gun, shooting a man coming at her from the right.

“See, boys, when you let me have a gun, things are almost over.“ She taunted with a smirk. She jumped onto the edge of a table to her left flipping it over, knocking out another bandit with the other half of the table flipping upwards. She landed and steadied herself from the little stunt when someone lunged at her from behind and put her in a headlock, forcing her to drop her gun. She rammed her elbow into his stomach, then knocked her head backwards into his face. He let go groaning in pain. Probable a broken nose, nothing too serious. Behind her, the lead bandit pulled his gun on her. She whirled around pulling the man with the broken nose in front of her and used him as a shield. He took two of his boss’s shots before he stopped firing. River grabbed a hunting knife that was strapped to the bandit that was limp in her arms now and threw it, catching the bandit leader in the shoulder. He let out a strangled cry of pain and dropped his weapon. Plenty of time for River to drop the dead bandit and pick up her gun again.

“Oh mate, that was like stealing sweets from a child.“ She grinned slightly out of breath as she headed towards him.

“River!“ The Doctor shouted as one of the others slowly got back to their feet but River was ahead of her. She only half turned to fire, she barely looked, but struck them down. The leader of the bandits scrambled for his weapon but River stepped on his wrist and held the gun to his head.

“Remind me. What was your negotiating position again?“ She asked in amusement.

“I think he got your point.“ The Doctor drew her attention as she got up from behind the bar, all the other men were either dead or unconscious.

“Did he? Because my finger is rather itchy.“ River chuckled.

“You bitch.“ The bandit leader spat.

“Sounds to me like he hasn’t learned his lesson.“ She stepped off his hand but only to deliver a kick to the side of his head and knock him over.

“I’m going to hunt you down. You’re gonna wish you died here when…“ He groaned in pain.

“Spare me the empty promises, that implies you’re gonna walk out of here alive.“ River pointed the gun at his head.

“River.“ The Doctor tried to get her attention.

“Not now, Sweetie.“ River huffed.

“I really think you’ve made your point.“ The Doctor insisted more firmly.

“You’re no fun at all.“ River sighed and used the hilt of the gun to knock him unconscious.

“That was…“ Ryan didn’t really have words. They looked around the room taking in the destruction. Broken glass, thrown over tables and chair, seven grown men flat out. River meanwhile pocketed the gun. It would be a nice addition to her collection and a lovely memento of this trip.

“Fam, meet Professor River Song.“ The Doctor grinned as River walked up to join them. The three of them didn’t know what to say. There was a lot of information they had yet to process.

“You’re welcome.“ River smirked.

“That was… quite the safe. Very impressive.“ The Doctor had to admit as she came to a halt in front of her.

“Oh, you were watching?“ River smile innocently.

“Very carefully.“ The Doctor couldn’t help but admit.

“I bet you were.“ River smirked.

“Worked up a bit of a sweat haven’t you. You look a bit flustered.“ The Doctor observed, brushing back her curls a little.

“In my defence, so do you.“ She replied in amusement, running her hand along the Doctor’s coat collar.

“Right, okay, we get it.“ Yaz interrupted the flirting, unable to watch any longer. “Beating up bad guys is a turn on. Now, can we get out of here before they wake up?“

“Wouldn’t want me to have to do it again, would we.“ River sighed and winked at the Doctor who blushed.

“Let’s go back to the TARDIS.“ The Doctor agreed and they crossed the room, stepping over the bandits.

“So, what sort of a professor are you?“ Graham asked trying his best to sound casual and ignore the destruction all round.

“Archeology.“ River replied cheerfully. “Love a tomb.“


	26. Hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Just something quick and fun, for Azerty who requested “River being taken into hospital and thirteen being the one called to see her.“ Enjoy <3

“Is this what hospitals are gonna look like?“ Yaz asked and the Fam looked around in awe.

“51st century ones, yeah, state of the art.“ The Doctor nodded as they headed down the corridor towards the nurses station. “The Sisters of the Infinite Schism, best hospital in the universe.“

“But they treat humans here too, yeah? This is not like the vets or something?“ Graham asked looked at the cat like staff all around.

“Humans and every other species in the universe, don’t be rude.“ The Doctor warned him and stepped up to the information desk.

“Can I help?“ The nurse smiled at her.

“Yeah, uhh, you gave me a call to look in, I’m the Doctor…“ The Doctor replied, not too sure what else to say. She had received their message mid-flight so she could only hope she managed to get to the right space time coordinates.

“Ah yes, you were listed as next of kin.“ The nurse replied pleasantly checking a list in front of her.

“I am, aren’t I.“ The Doctor sighed, she had a feeling where this was going.

“Do you have family we don’t know about?“ Yaz asked suddenly intrigued.

“Who is it?“ The Doctor ignored her question and carried on, already knowing the answer.

“Your wife, as I understand it.“ The nurse answered.

“Of course, why wouldn’t it be.“ The Doctor chuckled. “I take it she’s alive?“ Of course she was alive, this was not where River died, but she asked anyway to which the nurse nodded.

“Your wife?“ The Fam exclaimed in unison.

“Ah, yes, fun fact, I’m actually…“ The Doctor scratched the back of her head. This wasn’t exactly how she had envisaged revealing that particular fact but they were interrupted by a commotion up ahead.

“I am not staying here!“ Someone shouted and the Doctor sighed. There she was. Making a fuss, like every time she’d gotten herself hospitalised. River did _not_ like hospitals.

“Please, Professor Song, your injuries are quiet severe…“ A nurse tried to calm her down and stop her as she rushed down the corridor.

“There’s places I’ve got to be. Honestly, this is such an inconvenience. They didn’t even hit any vital organs…“ River retorted in annoyance but stopped realising she was bleeding quite heavily from her wrist where she’d just pulled out her IV.

“At least wait until the Doctor gets here.“ The nurse tried to sooth her and guide her back to the treatment room.

“What sort of doctor are we talking about now? Oh, you didn’t call _him_ , did you?“ River groaned.

“Well, you were unconscious and it says in your file that…“ The nurse tried to justify calling her next of kin.

“We’ll be waiting a bloody long time then.“ River huffed throwing her hands up. “God knows _where_ he is right now but I promise you, he’s doing whatever the _hell_ he wants and not giving a _damn_ …“

“Not this again…“ The Doctor groaned to herself and made her way over. “River?“

“Don’t tell me that’s the wife…“ Graham mumbled to the other two who looked just as confused.

“She did say she used to be a man…“ Ryan replied slowly as they followed.

“Sorry, excuse me, can I just interrupt…“ The Doctor tired to get River’s attention as she was arguing with the nurse.

“You certainly can’t. I’m trying to get out of this place.“ River shot back, barely looking at her.

“You’re in no fit state to leave, Professor…“ The nurse tried to reason which only seemed to agitate River more.

“No, really, you’re making a scene.“ The Doctor put her hand on her wife’s shoulder trying to defuse the situation.

“And _who_ the hell do you think _you_ are?“ River exclaimed turning towards her.

“Well, funny story, let’s go inside the room to explain…“ The Doctor gave her a soft smile and gestured to the treatment room.

“Is she not recognising her?“ Yaz mumbled to the others and Graham shrugged:

“Probably expecting a man.“

“I am not going with you or anyone else for that matter, I…“ River yelled, thoroughly done with this place. She just wanted to get out of her.

“Professor, you need medical care.“ The nurse insisted. “I’m so glad you’re here, Doctor, if you could just tell her…“ She turned to the Doctor who nodded.

“Trying, thanks.“

“Doctor?“ River frowned, looking the Doctor up and down before laughing: “She doesn’t look old enough to have graduated medical school…“

“Not bad for a few thousand, huh?“ The Doctor winked and River’s face fell. “Sweetie, I know you don’t like hospitals but you know this place. They looked after you so well when you gave up your regenerations, surely a little check up won’t hurt, hm.“ She said softly tucking a few of her wife’s messy curls behind her ear as River just stared at her, trying to compute her words.

“I don’t have an issue with hospitals…“ She offered lamely and the Doctor chuckled.

“You do, you don’t like medical equipment thanks to what the Silence did to you as a child, now please, get back into the treatment room.“ She placed her hand on her shoulder and pointed to the room again.

“So you have a new face.“ River huffed, annoyed with herself for not recognising her straight away.

“Surprise.“ The Doctor grinned as she pushed her along a little.

“Some surprise, I’ll say.“ River smirked, looking her up and down more thoroughly.

“Now, I don’t know if you realise but hospital gowns don’t close at the back so at the moment, you’re flashing your backside to everyone on this corridor. And as fine an arse as it is, let’s keep that between you and me, hm?“ The Doctor smirked and grabbed hold of the two bits of hospital gown to persevere some of her dignity while showing her back to her room.

“I hate you.“ River huffed.

“No you don’t.“ The Doctor chuckled. “Now come on.“

“Maybe just this once… I don’t feel so good, that troops of Sontarans…“ And with that River collapsed into her wife’s waiting arms as the last of the adrenaline that kept her upright faded away.

“There we go.“ The Doctor sighed, this game was getting too predictable. She lifted her up to carry her back to the room.

“Need any help, Doc?“ Graham offered.

“I’m good, not like it’s the first time…“ The Doctor replied making her way into the room. “Though I must say, this was easier when I was still a man.“ She put River down on the bed.

“So when you were a man, you were married?“ Yaz asked to confirm as the three of them waited in the doorway.

“Still am. Married that is. At least I hope so.“ The Doctor shrugged as she reached for her wife’s hand. “Might not be when she comes round and finds out I put her back in here…“ She grinned in amusement. “Anyway, Fam, meet my wife, Professor River Song.“ She gestured to her unconscious wife.

“Any idea what happened to her?“ Ryan asked, confused at how the Doctor hadn’t even tried to get that information out of her.

“Could be anything.“ The Doctor shrugged, clearly not worried. “Think it’s save to say: You should see the other guy.“


	27. Chance Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo... I got a whole lot of prompts so there will be a few of these the next couple of days lol! This one is “13 meeting Mels.“ I intend to carry this one on a little to incorporate a few more prompts but this is part 1!

“Ahh shoot…“ The Doctor exclaimed as she stepped outside the TARDIS. They had landed in a park and not at all where intended.

“Wrong again?“ Graham asked as the Fam followed her outside.

“10-ish years early…“ The Doctor huffed sniffing the air. She picked a leaf off a nearby bush and stuffed it into her mouth to be sure. “You’re doing this on purpose!“ She huffed at the TARDIS.

“Not Sheffield either…“ Ryan observed looking around. This place didn’t look familiar at all.

“Leadworth.“ The Doctor nodded, still chewing the leaf. “Why are you taking me here? This could get so complicated…“ She mumbled to herself.

“What’s the deal with Leadworth?“ Yaz asked slightly confused. It wasn’t exactly a place of great significance in her book.

“Long story…“ The Doctor sighed scratching the back of her head.

“Finally!“ A voice exclaimed making them jump. “Where is he?“ They looked around to see a teenager in school uniform heading straight towards them.

“Ohh… here we go.“ The Doctor mumbled to herself as she recognised Mels coming up the path. It was all the more disconcerting when she pulled a gun on them.

“She’s got a gun…“ Graham was the first to raise his hands.

“She usually does.“ The Doctor chuckled nervously and raised her hands as well. “Can we help?“

“Where is he?“ Mels demanded to know as she came to a halt in front of them.

“Stepped out for a moment, went that way…“ The Doctor gestured to the left.

“Do all of you travel with him?“ Mels frowned looking them all up and down. The Fam were too confused to answer but the Doctor carried on:

“Sort of.“ 

“Well, then you should know where he is…“ Mels pressed on.

“Are you looking for the Doctor?“ Yaz asked confused, trying to put the pieces together. The girl kept saying “he“ so maybe she didn’t know the Doctor was a woman now.

“Yes.“ Mels nodded enthusiastically feeling validated.

“Well, she’s…“ Ryan started but the Doctor interrupted:

“He’s not here.“ She interjected quickly. “Won’t be back for a while.“

“Mels?!“ Another voice exclaimed at the bottom of the path. A ginger teenager who seemed furious with her friend stormed after her. Mels looked around and the Doctor used the opportunity to turn the TARDIS invisible with her sonic screwdriver before Amy could get close enough to see it behind the bushes.

“Where did it go?“ Mels turned back, shocked that the TARDIS had disappeared.

“What are you doing? Where did you get that?!“ Amy hurried up to her and pointed at the gun in her hand.

“What? A girl’s got to protect herself.“ Mels huffed but she wasn’t really paying attention, she was more concerned with the TARDIS disappearing.

“From what?“ Amy exclaimed. “So sorry about this…“ Amy pushed the gun down and the Fam relaxed visibly, looking at the Doctor for guidance who remained surprisingly quiet.

“Amy, they travel with the Doctor.“ Mels exclaimed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“You need to drop this already.“ Amy snapped, clearly annoyed. “He’s not even real.“ The Doctor watched Amy. Beautiful, bright, young Amy. Amy before they started travelling together. And Mels before they went to World War II Berlin. God they were both so young, so alive. It made the Doctor’s hearts ache more than she cared to admit.

“It was here a minute ago, the blue box.“ Mels insisted.

“Do you know what she’s talking about.“ Amy addressed the group feeling utterly ridiculous.

“Not me.“ Yaz shook her head after the Doctor shot them a look.

“No idea.“ Ryan shrugged.

“Sometimes we see what we want to see.“ The Doctor offered.

“Amy, I swear to God, it was the blue box, he must be here somewhere.“ Mels glared at the group in front of her, as if they had betrayed her.

“For God’s sake Mels, it’s just a story. He’s not real, I just had an over active imagination as a child. Come on now.“ Amy grabbed hold of her friend’s arm.

“It’s never just a story.“ Mels snapped.

“We’re all just stories in the end.“ The Doctor gave her a soft smile, thinking about the woman she would become one day. River Song was far in Mels future but her fire and determination shone through already.

“Sorry to bother you. Come along Mels. And put that away before anyone sees it, oh my god, is that actually real??“ Amy pulled her along as Mels eyes lingered on the Doctor for a moment, before giving in and following her best friend.

“Neat trick with the TARDIS…“ Graham observed as the two teenagers were out of earshot.

“Lucky she was looking for a boy version of you…“ Yaz added crossing her arms in front of her chest waiting for an explanation.

“Yeah, they haven’t seen this model…“ The Doctor replied absentmindedly as she watched them walk away.

“Who are they?“ Ryan asked as the Doctor turned away at last and made the TARDIS visible again when she was sure they were gone.

“They will be…“ She corrected him as they went back into the TARDIS to make another attempt at getting to Sheffield. “They will be my wife and my mother in law.“ 

“Sorry what?“ Yaz wasn’t sure she’d heard her right as they joined her at the control panel.

“Where are they now?“ Ryan asked confused. None of them realised the Doctor had a family.

“Dead… both dead… or rather somewhere where I can’t see them again.“ The Doctor answered softly as she set coordinates on the console.

“I’m so sorry, Doc…“ Graham offered, the silence was heavy around them.

“Are you okay?“ Yaz asked softly as the Doctor avoided looking at them and pretended to be busy with the controls.

“It’s funny you know… I never expected to see either of them again…“ The Doctor mumbled absentmindedly as she though of the women they would become one day. “And here they were, they might not know it but for me… it’s a funny old universe isn’t it…“ She didn’t know whether to laugh or cry, to be grateful for the fleeting encounter or feel fresh grief at their loss.

“The universe might surprise you.“ Ryan offered with a half smile and Yaz added with a grin:

“Constantly.“

The Doctor chuckled, accepting their words of encouragement. Yes, it was nice to see them again, even if their time had come to an end.

“Alright then Fam, let’s try again with Sheffield 2020…“ But before she could engage the controls an electrical surge stopped the TARDIS in its tracks. “What the…“

“Now, there’s only very few people who can fly her, ways and frays should keep their fingers off it, even the pretty ones.“ The Doctor and the Fam whipped around to see a woman dressed in a long evening gown standing in the middle of the TARDIS control room. Her messy curls fizzed with Artron energy as she placed her hands on her hips. “So then, where is he?“

“Okay, this is about to get a whole lot more complicated…“ The Doctor stared at her wife in shock.

TBC with the prompts “River flits with 13 thinking she's a companion“ and “River talking to the Fam about her husband and how >great he is< without knowing 13 is the doctor and 13 getting jealous of her pas selfs and telling the fan >he's not that great<" :D


	28. The Professor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you've all come through election week okay, it sure gave me a grey hair or two (or ten...) and kept me from writing but I feel like I can breath (and write) again, so please enjoy the next short, combining two prompts: “River flirts with 13 thinking she's a companion. And is like, he always chooses the pretty Earth girls“ and “River talking to the Fam about her husband and how >great he is< without knowing 13 is the doctor and the doctor getting jealous of her past selfs and telling the fan >he's not that great

“Right then, where is he?“ River put her hands on her hips looking around the room.

“I’m having deja-vu…“ Yaz mumbled to Ryan who nodded in agreement. The Doctor was too overwhelmed to respond. Seeing River again was like ripping open a freshly healed wounds.

“Don’t tell me he’s letting you loose in the TARDIS without supervision.“ She raised her eyebrows at them.

“Well, the Doctor isn’t exactly the supervising type…“ Yaz replied slowly, not wanting to repeat her previous mistake of almost giving the Doctor’s identity away when she shouldn’t.

“Isn't that the truth.“ River chuckled and eyed the Doctor who remained awkwardly quiet, not sure what to say or do. Where in her timeline was River? Was it safe to reveal herself? Before she could contemplate these questions any longer, River stepped closer. “He doesn’t change though, does he. Always picks the pretty Earth girls. I mean, I should be jealous, but…“ She reached out with a smirked and tucked a stand of the Doctor’s blonde hair behind her ear. The Doctor blushed deeply, she wanted to protest but the words just wouldn’t come out. She inched away from River so she would register her hearts suddenly racing but found herself with the back to the console.

“So you’re the Doctor’s… girlfriend?“ Ryan asked slowly, trying to work out what was going on.

“Wife, thank you very much.“ River corrected him. “What has he told you?“

“Very, very little.“ Yaz shot the Doctor an accusing look while Ryan and Graham were still trying to put the pieces together. How many wives did the Doctor have? She looked nothing like the girl they had just encountered.

“Well, he can be very private. But he’s a sweetheart really. And so handsome in a suit.“ River carried on with a proud smile. “Dare I ask, which one of his faces you’re travelling with? Seeing as I haven’t met you guys before.“ She looked around to the Fam who were at an utter loss as to what to say. “Bow tie and braces perhaps?“ River looked back to the Doctor and ran her fingers along her yellow braces, giving her a flirty look. “In any case, I’m sure we can have some fun while we wait for him to return.“ She winked at the Doctor who didn’t know how to respond. She pushed herself further back into the console. “What is he up to anyway? Planning some elaborate trip?“ River looked back to the Fam. “You know, there was this one time he took me to the last frost fair for my birthday, we had the best time. Or that time we went to Easter Island and…“

“Sounds like he’s a great husband.“ Graham pipped up, giving the Doctor a chastising look. Why didn’t she just tell her who she was? Was she worried about her reaction? Did she think she wouldn’t believe her. Or was she just curious to see what this woman would carry on doing? She didn’t exactly give off the vibe of a married woman, the way she was eying the Doctor up.

“Well, I wouldn’t have married him if he wasn’t.“ River grinned. “And what a wedding it was, let me tell you…“

“He’s really not that great.“ The Doctor huffed finding her voice at last. She suddenly felt jealous of her previous selves. Which was ridiculous, but definitely how she felt. She was also not liking the fact that River was blatantly flirting with her thinking the Doctor absent. She wasn’t sure which was bugging her more. “Plus, I really don’t think he’d like you, you know, just popping up in his TARDIS like that and…“

“I do have a key.“ River retorted nonchalantly.

“Why does _she_ get a key?“ Graham exclaimed.

“Because she’s the wife?“ Ryan mumbled with a shrug.

“Doesn't matter.“ The Doctor shot back at both of them, she ducked out from under River’s arm and put some distance between them. “That’s quite enough of that, thank you very much.“

“Enough of what? Am I making you nervous?“ River smirked.

“What, me? No. No no.“ The Doctor shook her head trying to rid herself of the effects of her flirting. “But the Doctor would not be happy that you just teleported in here, so…“

“The Doctor should be very happy to see me. As anyone should be to see their spouse.“ River retorted.

“Not when it might jeopardise the time line.“ The Doctor insisted. She wasn’t meant to have any more encounters with River, Darillium had been meant to be their last meeting so this could only mean trouble. As much as she wanted to fling herself at her, the Doctor was trying her best to be responsible.

“Why would it do that?“ River placed her hands on her hips, tilting her head expecting an explanation.

“Well, for one, this is far into your future, River…“ The Doctor started and River grinned like a cheshire cat interrupting her.

“Gotcha.“ She smirked and the Doctor blinked confused until she realised her mistake. River had not introduced herself. By using her name she had given herself away.

“For fuck’s sake!“ The Doctor exclaimed and the Fam exchanged shocked glances, never had they heard her swear before.

“Hello, Sweetie.“ River grinned giving her a little wave.

“So you knew it was me this whole time?!“ The Doctor glared at her and River shrugged:

“Of course I did. I’ve met this version of you, remember. When I was in high school back on Earth.“ She winked at her.

“Wait, that’s what happened just now?“ Ryan exclaimed putting the pieces together. This was getting very complicated.

“You’re the girl with the gun? How is that possible?“ Yaz asked bewildered, finding that very hard to believe.

“Might have regenerated between then and now.“ River waved off her comment.

“You’re not one of them, are you? Not another Timelord or Lady or whatever?“ Graham gestured at the Doctor. “Like, what have we got now, the Doctor, the Master, what does that make you?“

“The Professor?“ River suggested with a grin. “Professor River Song, that is, pleased to meet you. Thrilled to know, as usual, the Doctor has neglected to mention me.“ She looked back to to the Doctor. “And why would that be, my lovely? Oh, this is fun, I can call you girly nicknames now.“

“As if you didn’t before now…“ The Doctor rolled her eyes at her. “Did you know it was me when you and Amy met us?“ She asked, hoping to not have done any damage to the timeline.

“No. But when I just saw you things fell into place.“ River explained with a smile.

“Then why did you pretend like you didn’t know who I was?“ The Doctor exclaimed in frustration.

“For fun?“ River smirked, taking a step closer. “Cause I wanted to wind you up?“

“I hate you.“ The Doctor huffed, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

“No you don’t.“ River grinned, leaning in for a kiss.


	29. The Lost Key

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting back into my groove, this one is for @kronkburgerwithcheese who requested: 13 absentmindedly calls out for River for a missing thing (Honey, have you seen my, ___?) And River answers. And she doesn't realise River is there until the last second and melts/blue screens.  
> I hope this sort of fits the brief! :)

When the TARDIS materialised in the Doctor’s prison cell, she didn’t believe it to be real at first. She thought she was imagining it. Surely, it would be too easy, surely, there had to be measures in place to stop that sort of thing from happening… She was only beginning to entertain the possibility when she had stared at it for a good few minutes and the illusion hadn’t faded away. Slowly she got to her feet and looked around. Was this a trick? She took a few tentative steps forward and pressed her hand to the white sign at the front. She pulled back her hand as if she had burned herself, not because she had but because she was so shocked to find it real and solid under her fingertips. 

“No…“ She whispered, her voice horse from having hardly used it in what seemed like an eternity. “How… how are you… here…“ She pressed her hand to the door but it didn’t budge. The sense of relief she had felt a moment ago faded away as she pushed her hands into the pockets of her red jumpsuit. Of course. Empty pockets. No key. She turned away and looked around the cell, as if she would find it lying around somewhere. She barely remembered what had happened to her things, barely remembered them taking her clothes and belongings. 

Why would the TARDIS even be locked? Unless it wasn’t really here and it was just her brain playing tricks on her and taunting her with the prospect of rescue. She knew it wouldn’t be that easy. It had happened a lot recently, that she just couldn’t trust her senses anymore. She buried her face in her hands.

“River, have you seen my key?“ The words tumbled over her lips without much thought, almost as if it was force of habit. 

“You don’t need it.“ River’s voice answered and the Doctor chuckled, somewhat bitterly. She always saw River, it was always her, in her lucid dreams at night and her hopeless daydreams, whenever she felt the most desperate, when she couldn’t cope any other way, she was there.

“Yes I do… it’s locked. And they’ve taken my coat… I think… and it’s got all my things… not just the key but my sonic, and…“ The Doctor wiped her eyes with her sleeve, tears of frustration welling up in them. The idea of rescue was such a tempting one, it was hard not to fall for it. “I don’t know how much longer I can do this.“ She whimpered, her head spinning. “I don’t even know what’s real anymore.“

“Just come back to the TARDIS with me.“ River’s voice was soft and gentle. 

“You weren’t real last time you said that, what makes this different?“ The Doctor mumbled.

“I’ve got your key.“ 

“You what?“ The Doctor frowned, confused, River’s ghost rarely argued back. 

“Well, I have your coat so going by what you just said, the key should be in here. Not that you need it, like I said… what you do need is a shower.“ River carried on and the Doctor looked around to find River leaning in the doorway of the TARDIS, carrying her wife’s coat in her hand. “Sorry, I was flying around a high security prison, I didn’t want anyone to just get in, so I locked the door for the time being.“ She explained and smiled apologetically as the Doctor stared at her in awe, her brain still trying to catch up and separate reality for illusion. She couldn’t find words. “I mean, if you’ve got something better to do, I can wait but I’m sure eventually the Judoon will notice that I broken in here, sooo…“ The Doctor shook her head a little, unable to trust her senses, they had fooled her so many times. But River looked and sounded so real, and the TARDIS, the yellow light falling through the door was so warm and inviting. 

“You’re not really here.“ The Doctor’s voice was barely above a whisper, she just couldn’t believe what her eyes were showing her. 

“If I’m not really here, how do you explain this?“ River raised her eyebrows at her, trying not to show how much her wife’s apparently fragile state of mind worried her. She bundled her coat up and threw it at the Doctor, hitting her straight in the face. The Doctor yelped in surprise, trying to untangle herself from her coat as the contents of her pockets emptied onto the floor. She scrambled to pick up her sonic screwdriver, her psychic paper and…

“There you are. Found your key.“ River smiled watching her wife pick up the key, tears welling up in her eyes again. The key felt real and solid in the Doctor’s palm, fizzing with Artron energy and it was as if a shadow lifted from her mind and the universe returned to sharp focus. 

“You’re here.“ The Doctor breathed, her attention returning to River who gave her a relieved smile. “You came back for me.“ Without a second thought, the Doctor rushed towards her, hands full of coat, sonic, paper and key, as she flung herself at her wife. River didn’t miss a beat, she lifted her up, pulled her close and held her tight. She kicked the TARDIS door shut behind her as she carried her across the console room. The TARDIS took off on its own account, wheezing happily as River pressed a kiss to her wife’s head and chuckled: 

“I came to put you in the shower, let’s go.“ 


	30. Something Sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly but surely getting all these prompts done :) This is “What abt a domestic morning w the space wives trying to cook and getting distracted dancing around the kitchen“. Hope you like it!

There was something incredibly attractive about a large shirt on a petite girl, River thought as she leaned in the doorway to the TARDIS’s kitchen. The Doctor often seemed to forget that her previous clothes weren’t exactly made to measure anymore. The pyjama shirt the Doctor was wearing at the moment was a prime example. At least she had given up on the trousers after she had tripped and fallen over them last night. River had been standing in the doorway a while now and the Doctor still hadn’t noticed her, she was preoccupied dancing around the kitchen, apparently in a very good and chipper mood. River smiled to herself, pleased with the effect a little R&R could have. The Doctor hummed a tune to herself as she flipped a pancake.

“Yes!“ She grinned to herself and punched the air as she succeeded with the flip for the first time. The remnants of many a failed attempt were splattered all over the stove but she didn’t care. She was determined to surprise her wife with breakfast in bed. The Doctor freely admitted to being a poor cook, but sweet things she could just about manage. She slid the first successful pancake onto a plate and poured some more batter into the pan. She jumped when suddenly, arms snaked around her waist.

“No! You’re meant to be asleep still!“ The Doctor exclaimed, disappointed her surprise was ruined but she leaned into River’s embrace which was far too inviting to resist. 

“You should have been more quiet then.“ River chuckled pulling her close.

“I was going to surprise you.“ The Doctor pouted. 

“Consider me surprised, the kitchen hasn’t burned down yet.“ River teased and the Doctor gave her arm a little slap.

“I happen to actually be good at making pancakes, you know.“ 

“I can see that…“ River eyed the batter that had been splattered everywhere. 

“I’m getting quite good, I just need to concentrate.“ The Doctor shot back defensively as she used the spatula to unstick the sides of the pancake from the pan. 

“By all means, don’t let me distract you.“ River smirked as she reached down and pulled up the Doctor’s shirt a little.

“River!“ The Doctor exclaimed in alarm as her wife pushed her hand underneath, tracing the soft fabric of her panties.

“Concentrate, you don’t want it to burn.“ River hummed placing a soft kiss just beneath the shell of her ear. The Doctor’s breath hitched as River ran her fingers against her, drawing lazy circles. River couldn’t help herself, she loved the Doctor’s new body and the way it responded to the softest touch. “Am I distracting you?“ She smirked and brought her other hand up a little brushing against her hard nipple. 

“God, River…“ The Doctor groaned, pushing back against her a little. The pancake was starting to burn. 

“You better flip that…“ River chuckled and realising she was already too late, the Doctor did… right into her wife’s face, batter flying everywhere. 

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry!“ The Doctor exclaimed turning around utterly mortified. 

“Well, that’s certainly put me in my place.“ River reached for a kitchen towel to wipe her face. “Tastes good though.“ She chuckled licking the batter off her lips. 

“That’s certainly killed the mood.“ The Doctor sighed disappointed. 

“Well, I’m still in the mood for something sweet.“ River smirked and before the Doctor could protest, she lifted her up, flung her around and pushed her onto the kitchen table.


	31. Another Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I don't know where this came from but I was feeling festive and it just happened from there. This is for a prompt as well, it was “Hi! May I request soft space wives + an AU where Grace is still alive?“. So I immediately thought “Christmas Dinner“, hope you enjoy it, I loved writing it!

**Another Christmas**

“This was a wonderful idea, thank you for having us.“ Yaz grinned as Grace handed her a mug of eggnog. The O’Brien’s house was warm and cozy thanks to the fire in the lounge and Graham had put on his favourite - and ancient - collection of Christmas tunes to which Ryan insisted he could do better on Spotify. Travelling with the Doctor all year, time had flown by and Christmas had come round quickly, so this year, Grace had insisted on a holiday celebration with the Fam.

“That’s alright, Love, though I’m not sure what you mean by _us_ , it’s just you so far, God knows where the Doctor is.“ Grace chuckled taking a sip from her own mug.

“She’s late.“ Graham commented with a huff walking over from the adjoining kitchen where he had just checked on the turkey.

“How do you have a time machine and still manage to be late?“ Ryan wondered dropping into the armchair by the fire, holding out his hands to warm them after clearing the footpath of snow in front of their house.

“She probably forgot which Christmas it is. Bet she’s knocking our door down in 2022 right now.“ Yaz chuckled.

“Maybe she got distracted.“ Ryan shrugged.

“Wouldn’t be the first time.“ Grace chuckled.

——

“It’s snowing! White Christmas!“ The Doctor exclaimed with the pure joy of a small child seeing snow for the first time. The evening was approaching and darkness had fallen early as it did this time of year. The warm light of the streetlamp tinted everything orange and it was eerily quiet, the snow swallowing any sort of sound. “It’s it beautiful?“ She glanced back at River who had followed her out of the TARDIS and gave a small smile, her heart warming at her wife’s childlike excitement. The Doctor took a twirl and stuck her tongue out to catch snowflakes.

“You do realise how dirty the air is on Earth is in the twenty-first century, eating snow isn’t exactly…“ River started saying but stopped when her wife shot her a look.

“Alright, spoil sport.“ The Doctor pouted. She noticed River looking up and down the road somewhat awkwardly as she crossed her arms in front of her chest and pulled her leather jacket tighter around herself.

“I’m not sure this is such a good idea.“ River mumbled confirming the Doctor suspicion. She was feeling insecure about spending Christmas with her wife’s friends.

“It’s not like you to be nervous.“ The Doctor gave her a reassuring smile and took a step closer to her. She reached for her hand, forcing her out of her defensive posture, by pulling it close and to her lips. She placed a soft kiss on her knuckles and River couldn’t help but smile a little, despite her obvious discomfort. “They’re the kindest group of people, we’re going to have a lovely time.“

“I don’t doubt that, I just…“ River didn’t really know how to put her worries into words. Talking about her feelings wasn’t something she was particularly good at. “What do they even know about me?“

“Honestly? Absolutely nothing.“ The Doctor replied with an apologetic smile.

“Seriously?!“ River exclaimed. She couldn't believe her. That was even worse than she could possibly have imagined. She ran her hands through her wild curls. “Why not?!“

“It just… never came up. I don’t know. How do you say: Yeah by the way, I’m married. But technically, my wife is dead. She’s trapped in a super computer in a huge library. I might try and rescue her this Christmas, who knows, maybe I’ll bring her for Christmas dinner, maybe I won’t, depends on whether I succeed or not.“ The Doctor rambled, trying to brush over how scared she had been of failing, how much she had actually doubted her ability to do it, and how close a call it had been. She still couldn’t quite believe River was here with her, _actually_ here, flesh and blood, alive and well, and oh so real. She hugged her hand to her chest, not wanting to let go of her ever again.

“Alright, point taken…“ River mumbled and stepped closer, leaning against her and resting her head on her shoulder. The Doctor mirrored her, leaning her head on her shoulder in turn, just standing still for a moment. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, enjoying the warmth of River’s body against her, as the snow fell silently around them.

“We should go in before we catch our death out here.“ The Doctor said softly after a while when the chill started reaching her bones thanks to her naked shins.

“Alright.“ River nodded straightening herself up, taking a deep breath. She shook her hair out, trying to rid herself of the snow flakes in it.

“I don’t think you’ve ever looked more beautiful.“ The Doctor breathed and reached out to touch her cheek, overcome by her emotions for a moment, marvelling at her natural beauty and effortless grace. She leaned forward and captured her lips in a soft kiss. River smiled into the kiss, it had been so long for both of them, there was a carefreeness to them now that neither of them had ever known. The Doctor had always dreaded River’s death. River had always dreaded the day when the Doctor would not recognise her. Now, they could finally imagine a future without the inevitable heartbreak that had both lived with for so long.

“Thank you for coming back for me.“ River whispered, almost like a sigh of relief, as she rested her forehead against hers.

“I love you, River.“ The Doctor replied softly. “I don’t think you know just how much… I never told you that enough… but I will from now on.“ She broke off when she chocked up. Her emotions were all over the place. Her brain still hadn’t quite caught up with the fact that River was back for good now.

“You sentimental idiot.“ River chuckled softly brushing her blonde hair back. “Is a woman’s body making you more emotional?“ She joked and wiped a tear from her wife’s cheek.

“Shut up.“ The Doctor huffed wiping her eyes in embarrassment.

“I love you, too.“ River smiled leaning in to kiss her again.

“There you are, Doc!“ A voice called from the door of the house they had parked in front of. “What are you doing out here, you’ll catch your death, you…“ Graham stopped when he realised the Doctor wasn’t alone.

“We better go.“ The Doctor chuckled trying her best to hide her embarrassment at being caught during an intimate moment. She took River’s hand in hers and pressed a quick and reassuring kiss to it.

“Too late to turn back now.“ River sighed but felt a lot better than she had a moment ago and allowed the Doctor to guide her along the path, holding her hand tightly.

“Come on in!“ Graham beamed at them both as he held the door open. He didn’t question the Doctor bringing company, he had seen enough to know that they were about to learn something very special about their friend who never revealed anything about herself. It was a big deal.The Doctor gave River a reassuring smile as they made their way into the cozy home.

“Come on through, it’s nearly time for dinner.“ Graham showed them to the dining room where Grace was putting large bowls of food while Yaz and Ryan were laying out cutlery. “Look who I found loitering outside the house.“ Graham joked announcing their arrival. The others looked up and didn’t quite manage to hide their surprise when they realised the Doctor hadn’t come alone. None of them had seen the mystery woman before but they all immediately picked up on the fact that they were holding hands.

“Did you get sidetracked?“ Yaz raised her eyebrows in amusement.

“Uhm… yeah, you could say that…“ The Doctor retorted awkwardly, not sure how to best go about this. “I… uh… there is someone I would like you to meet.“

“You must be River.“ Grave smiled kindly at River and the Doctor’s face fell. How did she know who she was?

“She talks about you a lot.“ Ryan chuckled, amused at the Doctor’s dumbfounded expression. River was confused, hadn’t the Doctor said they knew nothing about her?

“What are you talking about, I never told you about her.“ The Doctor looked around the room utterly bewildered.

“True, you never _told_ us about her but you _talk_ about her all the time, you just don’t notice.“ Yaz smiled kindly.

“We never asked, we thought you’d just tell us when you were ready.“ Graham added as he walked over to his wife and looped his arm around her waist.

“We knew there had to be a reason why we hadn’t met her, why you never _properly_ told us. We thought it might be something that’s hard for you to talk about so we never pushed… but you speak of her constantly.“ Grace explained.

“ _This is just like the time River and I_ …“ Yaz grinned, mimicking the Doctor’s voice.

“ _The last time I did this, River_ …“ Ryan joined in with great amusement.

“ _River always used to say…_ “ Graham added.

“ _I wish River was here to see this_.“ Grace smiled. “You always speak of her and don’t even realise it.“

“I never realise I did that…“ The Doctor spoke softly.

River felt tears welling up in her eyes. Embarrassed she wiped her face, she didn’t look at her wife, she thought she might burst into tears of she did. Instead she just squeezed her hand more tightly.

“It is a great pleasure to finally meet you.“ Grace smiled at River, catching her attention. “Let me get you a drink, how about some eggnog?“

“That would be lovely, thank you.“ River managed a tearful smile, finding her voice at last.

“You don’t have to tell us what happened if you don’t want to.“ Yaz smiled at the Doctor who was struggling with composure herself.

“I just… couldn’t go another Christmas without her.“ The Doctor said at last looking over to her wife, her hearts full of joy, surrounded by the people that had come to be her family, and reunited with the woman she would love until the end of the universe itself.


	32. Red Heels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, looks like I'm not quite ready to let go of the daily posting just yet :D There are some prompts sitting in my ask box still, apologise to those whose requested I haven't gotten around to yet, I promise I will get to them all eventually. So here is another one at last, the prompt was: “13 saying to River “have you still got those red heels?”“  
> I don't think this is quite what was intended but I wanted to write some emotional 13, so here you are lol.

“Get a move on Sweetie, we will be late for dinner.“ River called.

“Oh, right, yeah, okay…“ The Doctor couldn’t form coherent thoughts but managed to just about close the bedroom door. “Dinner, yeah, I remember.“ The Doctor bit her bottom lip as she watched her wife take of her shirt. She should have probably turned around or better yet, left the room, to give her privacy, but her brain had short circuited.

“Don’t tell me you forgot.“ River chuckled and looked around, realising her wife had frozen by the door. “I told you, the only way I would go to that ridiculous theme park with you is if we go for a candle light dinner afterwards!“ She smirked blatantly facing her now as she unbuttoned her trousers. It had been weeks of linear time now since the Doctor had rescued her from the Library. Weeks of mad adventures, weeks of getting to know each other again, weeks in which they had barely stopped to think and feel and well… River thought it was high time they stopped running for an evening.

“Yes, dinner. Of course. Like dressing up and candles and wine and dessert…“ The Doctor’s words tumbled over her lips without any actual thought behind them. She just stared at her wife. She had forgotten how beautiful she was.

“You look like you’re just about ready for dessert.“ River smirked but took pity on her wife who clearly could only command about two braincells when confronted with her bare skin. She enjoyed how still, after all these years, she could render the Doctor speechless. “What are you going to wear?“ River marched over to the wardroom and opened it. She didn’t stop to comment on the fact that half the space was taken up by her own clothes. Even after all this time, when the Doctor should have long given up on her, she had left her things untouched, as if this would always be their rightful place. If River stopped to think about it for too long she knew she would well up with tears so she focused on her wife’s clothes instead. There were numerous copies of what she was wearing right now and seasonal variations of it, jumpers instead of t-shirts and such, but on the whole, more of the same. “I mean, I know you’re a creature of habit and you like to make a statement but, darling…“ River shook her head.

“Why can’t I just stay in this?“ The Doctor finally managed to move from her spot by the door. It wasn’t quite as hard to function when River had her back turned to her.

“Absolutely not.“ River shook her head. She had already picked out her dress for tonight and she was determined to get the Doctor into something appropriate. Black tie was a requirement for the restaurant she had picked and she wasn’t going to get turned back at the door. “Now what is this?“ River pulled out a suit from the back of the wardrobe.

“Oh that… that was sort of an undercover thing… for a party… needs to go back in the wardrobe hall…“ The Doctor gave a half smile remembering the adventures she’d had in that suit.

“Let me see it on?“ River grinned and held it out to her.

“Uh… right now? Right here?“ The Doctor blushed.

“We’re a bit pressed for time, seeing as you just _had_ to have one last go in the ball pit.“ River reminded her with amusement and the Doctor huffed, taking the suit from her. She hesitated for a moment looking around, and River took pity on her again.

“I better get a move on too.“ She winked at her and walked to the bed where she had draped out her dress. She picked it up and disappear into the bathroom with it, giving the Doctor some privacy. The Doctor let go a breath she hadn’t realised she was holding. She looked to the door River had disappeared through. The last few weeks had been a whirlwind of adventure and emotion, she knew it was time to slow down and get acquainted with her feelings again but there was something scary about that. She had lived with the expectation of losing River for so long, it was hard to shake the habit and rejoice in their new lease on life. It was so hard to trust hope and joy when loss and disappointed was all they had known. But River was right of course, this was where they should finally slowed down and faced forward.

The Doctor took a deep breath and put the suit down on the bed. It was time she let go of her fears and worries. She shrugged off her coat and pulled her braces down. It was time she took her wife’s hand again and move forward, together. She pulled her shirt off and kicked her boots off. It was time they went on a date, an actual date again. She pulled her trousers off and picked up the white shirt. Her anxiety slowly ebbed away when she buttoned up the shirt. She pulled on the black trousers and fastened matching braces. The anxiety was replaced by excitement and anticipation. She slipped back into her boots and picked up the bowtie.

“Silly old Doctor, just get over yourself.“ She told herself as she folded up her collar to tie the bowtie around it. It was stupid really, to stand in her own way and hold herself back, when she wanted nothing more than to pull her wife into her bed and never leave that happy place, but life had made her cautious. She didn’t trust as easily. She didn’t laugh as freely. And she certainly didn’t believe in herself as she used to. She had been through a lot since River had last seen her and somewhere, in the back of her mind, there was a nagging voice questioning whether she was even still the person River had fallen in love with. She had changed so much, perhaps too much? She shook her head to herself, trying to silence her doubts and finished the bowtie.

“Well _that_ , my dear, _is_ a suit.“ River’s sultry voice pulled her out of her thoughts. The Doctor looked up and any sort of response died on her lips. River was wearing a beautiful navy gown, her hair was down and she fastened sparkling earrings, she was a vision.

“You… uhhh…“ The Doctor couldn’t form words.

“You too, my dear.“ River smirked and walked up to her. She reached out to straighten her bowtie for her. “You know I’ve always been partial to a bowtie.“ She winked.

“Were you?“

“Yeah… just not in combination with a fez.“ River chuckled.

“Right…“ The Doctor forced a smile at the memory of it. It felt like a lifetime ago now and just like that, her doubts returned and suddenly, the words just started tumbling out, she had held them in for so long. “River, about that…“ She took a deep breath, trying to find the right words. “I… I’m not the same person anymore, not since… so much has happened… since Darillium, with Gallifrey and the Master and…“ She gestured wildly trying to explain somehow, she didn’t even know where to start. But when she met River’s eyes she could tell she already knew what she meant.

“You’re still the Doctor, are you not?“ River asked softly, giving her a smile full of understanding.

“Of course…“ The Doctor replied, confused.

“When you see people in danger, you help?“ River carried on.

“You know I always do…“ The Doctor didn’t understand what she was getting at.

“You travel around the universe in a silly blue box?“ River questioned.

“River, what…“ She sighed, waiting for her to get to the point.

“You still act like an absolute idiot when I flirt with you?“ River smirked leaning a little closer and the Doctor huffed:

“Hey, that…“

“You still love me?“ River asked softly and it stung more than the Doctor had anticipated.

“Of course, how could you even doubt…“ The Doctor was hurt that she even had to ask the question but the expression on River’s face was disarming.

“Then you haven’t change, at all, my love.“ River smiled warmly, her eyes full of love and adoration. “And I love you as much now as I did when I was in Stormcage. As I did on Darillium. As I did all those years I was trapped in the Library… no matter which face you wear, I always love you.“

“River…“ The Doctor didn’t know what to respond to that, she looked away, down to the ground trying to compose herself.

“And again, you came when I needed you, as you always do. And yes, maybe it’s taken you a little while longer than we both would have liked but you came and you saved me.“ River reached out and took her wife’s hand in hers. The Doctor couldn’t reply, a lump formed in her through as she tried to keep her tears at bay. “Remember the time you told me that you weren’t always going to be there to catch me?“ River asked, tilting her head a little. “And remember what I told you in return?“

“That I was so wrong about that…“ The Doctor mumbled, remembering it well.

“And as you can see, you were.“ River cupped her cheek and made her look at her. “You are still the same person. My Doctor. My mad-woman in a box… No matter how much time passed in that Library, I always knew you would come back for me. Because you’re always there to catch me.“

“That reminds me… have you still got those red high heels?“ The Doctor managed a half smile, fondly remembering the time she had quite literally caught her. She couldn’t do justice to what she wanted to say with words so she didn’t try. So, she promised herself she would show River instead. Tonight, and every night that was to come.

“After all that, that’s what you come up with?“ River started laughing, melancholy and seriousness giving way to relief and joy.

“Well, like you’ve always had a secret thing for the bowtie… I have a thing about those heels on you…“ The Doctor admitted with a little smirk as she look a moment to look her up and down. The heels would go perfectly with this dress.

“Do you like the idea of me being taller than you, do you?“ River replied flirty, brushing her hair back.

“Makes a nice change.“ The Doctor admitted with a grin.

“Oh Doctor, nothing has changed at all.“ River grinned in return and pulled her into a kiss. The Doctor kissed her back, relief washing over her as finally, certain realisations were coming to her: River was back. She was alive. And she was here. With her. River Song and the Doctor in the TARDIS. Next stop: Everywhere.


	33. Table for Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River and 13 on a date running into her past self with river on a date. But past them thinks river is not with the doctor but with another woman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt time! Asking for some light hearted prompts to balance out the heaviness of the Mirrorverse fic lol!   
> Here is the first one: "River and 13 on a date running into her past self with river on a date. But past them thinks river is not with the doctor but with another woman"  
> Enjoy <3

“Deastea. Beautiful little planet. Incredible views, most unique eco system, two sides to the planet that couldn’t be more different. It rotates so slowly that there is a sunrise only once every hundred-thousand years. Civilisations have risen and fallen in eternal darkness before the sun would rise again.“ The Doctor flicked several switches and pulled a lever to send them on their way. He ran his hand through his floppy hair and straightened his bowtie as he looked to River who was just fastening pearl earrings to go with her green evening gown.

“And they took the time to build a restaurant just for that sunrise?“ She asked, intrigued by the sound of their destination.

“It’s a long sunrise. But that moment when the sun actually crosses the horizon, oh that’s meant to be quite something.“ He grinned as the TARDIS landed and checked his watch. “And it’s going to happen some time in the next half hour.“ He skipped over to the door and opened it for her. “After you Doctor Song.“

River smiled and sauntered past him, stepping onto a huge balcony that overlooked a magnificent landscape of frozen beauty. Way off in the distance mountains kept the approaching sunlight at bay, the faintest glimmer peaking through. The sky was a marvel in itself, pink and purple, orange and blue, an eternal sunrise creeping across this world for millennia.

“Wow, that’s… quite something.“ River breathed, overwhelmed by the sheer beauty of it.

“Oh no…“ The Doctor interrupted the lovely moment with an annoyed groaned.

“What?“ River frowned and followed his eyes to a bit further up the balcony. She raised her eyebrows in surprise and amusement as she recognised her own head of hair, it was rather distinctive after all. “Is that…“ She could answer her own question, that was one of her favourite turquoise dresses on her. “My arse looks great in that dress…“ She mused tilting her head a little with a grin. She was, however, more intrigued by the person her other self was with. A petite blonde she had never seen before. She clearly was going to be getting to know her _very well_ , as her other self was currently pushing her up against the railing of the balcony and kissing her passionately.

“Who’s that you’re with?“ The Doctor huffed, clearly jealous.

“I don’t know, that’ll be future me right there…“ River pointed out, seeing as she was just as clueless as him. She watched with amusement and excitement as her future self wrapped her arms around the blonde who was wearing a tux not dissimilar to the Doctor’s own. She couldn’t deny that she wore it well. “This is exciting.“ River couldn’t help but point out.

“That’s not exciting, where am I in all this?“ The Doctor looked around annoyed. “And what are you… I mean honestly River, you don’t need to… you’re in public…“ The couple was still kissing and the Doctor was getting fed up. “You better not be snogging someone while I’m getting us drinks…“

“Let’s go and say hi!“ River exclaimed, setting off in their direction.

“No, no no no no let’s not…“ The Doctor hurried after her to stop her.

“What’s wrong Doctor?“ River pulled away brushing her wife’s hair back, needing to catch her breath a little. The Doctor’s demeanour had changed and it gave her pause.

“Nothing, I just.. thought I saw…“ The Doctor took River’s hands in her own as she looked around, she couldn’t quite describe the feeling of uneasiness that had come over her all of a sudden. Almost as if they were being watched and she had the strongest sense of deja vu.

“Hope your eyes aren’t wandering, darling.“ River smirked playfully.

“River!“ The Doctor called but not her Doctor and not to her either. River looked around as well and spotted another Doctor, tall, lanky and bowtie, chasing after another version of herself who was heading straight towards them.

“Oh no…“ Her Doctor groaned and she grinned:

“Oh yes.“ She gave a little wave to her other self. “I look great in that dress.“ She observed.

“Well, this is a delightful surprise.“ The younger River grinned and her Doctor shook his head.

“A surprise yes, delightful, no, River, we should go.“ He insisted, grabbing hold of her arm.

“What’s the matter with him.“ The older River raised her eyebrows in amusement. She hadn’t seen this Doctor for a long time, he looked so young!

“He’s jealous.“

“I’m not jealous, why would I be jealous, _you’re_ jealous.“ His huffed at his wife’s comment and she replied with a smirk.

“I am, a little, yes.“ She eyed to blonde woman next to her future self with great interest.

“River.“ The younger Doctor scolded her before turning to his future self who’s identity he hadn’t yet realised. “I’m the Doctor by the way. Her husband. Both of their husband actually, technically, they are the same person, not just twins, hard to follow if you don’t know what’s going on. Excuse me, maybe if I could just talk to my wives…“

“He is jealous.“ The older River grinned in amusement looking to her wife who seemed a little overwhelmed with the whole thing herself.

“Actually River, maybe we should go, we shouldn’t have come here in the first place. With an event as rare as this… I did wonder why we hadn’t done it yet. We just didn’t remember…“ 

“No.“ The younger River exclaimed as the penny dropped for her.

“Yes.“ Her other self grinned pulling her Doctor close.

“Wow. Now that’s an exciting turn of events.“ The younger River smirked thoroughly excited, looking the future Doctor up and down.

“Isn’t it just.“ Her older self agreed.

“River!!“ The younger Doctor exclaimed cutting through their chatter. “What is going on here.“

“Nice suit by the way.“ The older Doctor couldn’t help but point out she had always enjoyed being him, she’d worn a suit very well in those days.

“Nice braces.“ He responded almost automatically. “No hang on, why am I complementing you?! You’re stealing my wife. Wives!“ He snapped.

“You mean our wives.“ She corrected him, slightly annoyed that he hadn’t figured her identity out yet. Who did he think she was? She remembered having quite the jealous streak when she had been him.

“Wait what?“ The younger Doctor exclaimed, her words slowly sinking in. “I think I’m going to need to sit down…“

“Table for the Doctor and River Song?“ A waiter called.

“Over here!“ A Scottish voice acknowledged and the Rivers and Doctors whipped around to see yet another River and Doctor arriving.

“Now, this is turning into a whole different birthday.“ The oldest River grinned. “Table for six?“

“RIVER!“ The Doctors chanted in unison.


	34. To The Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ohhh how about.... 13 and river meeting bill (and 12 and nardole)“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, yes! I love writing Bill’s reaction to 13! I didn’t include 12 and Nardole I’m sorry to say, I hope that’s okay! Hope you like this, some more quick and fluffy Space Wives fun <3

“I knew I was bound to bump into you again eventually!“ Bill exclaimed pushing open the doors to the TARDIS. Heather followed close behind, curiously looking around the flight deck.

“Not very safe to leave the box unlocked.“ She commented as they stepped further inside.

“Particularly when no-one is home.“ Bill tried her best to hide her disappointment as she looked around. Where was he? “Doctor?!“ She called, it was very unlike him not to be leaning over his console. “What’s this the new interior design about? Midlife crisis?“ She looked around, the TARDIS looked so unfamiliar. The yellow light was warm and inviting and yet eery in its own way.

“Does it usually look so… messy… in here?“ Heather asked looking around. Things had been knocked over, items scattered across the floor. Bill was starting to feel uneasy.

“Not really… looks like there as been a struggle or something… DOCTOR?“ She yelled into the silence.

“Guess this happens when you leave your front door unlocked, anything could wander in.“ Heather spoke softly and grabbed hold of her girlfriend’s arm. “Careful Bill…“

“Always getting himself into trouble, the old man…“ Bill shook her head to herself and grabbed a heavily looking book, not much in the way of weapons to be found.

“What are you going to do with that?“ Heather couldn’t help a little chuckle despite the tense situation.

“I’m a good throw, better than nothing…“ Bill reply as they ventured further into the TARDIS, following the trail of destruction. “Maybe that’s why we bumped into them. The TARDIS must have taken itself somewhere, where they could get help.“ She mused and Heather shushed her. There were voices up ahead. It was heard to make out what they were saying but they both sounded unfamiliar. They were certainly female. Where was the Doctor? “That’s the Doctor’s bedroom…“ Bill whispered to Heather as they snuck up to the door.

“You asked for this, Doctor…“ One of the voices said, sounding extremely amused and pleased with themselves. Bill and Heather exchanged anxious glances, they had to intervene. Clearly the Doctor was in trouble.

Without another moment’s hesitation, Bill knocked the door open, raising the book above her head.

“LET THE DOCTOR…!“ She started yelling but fell silent mid-sentence stunned by the scene in front of her. The Doctor certainly wasn’t here. Instead, a petite blonde yelped in surprise and shock at the sudden intrusion. She blushed scarlet and so did Bill. The blonde had her hands fastened to the headboard with handcuffs and was down to her underwear. A second woman was straddling her hips, her impressive curls flew through the air as she looked around. Her expression was less embarrassed and more annoyed at the interruption. Bill had the strangest feeling she knew her from somewhere.

“W-Who are you and what have you done with the Doctor.“ Bill stammered quickly looking away.

“BILL?“ The blonde exclaimed getting over the initial shock. “You’re alive?!“

“How do you…??“ Bill looked back to her. How did she know her name? She quickly looked away again, this was the most awkward situation she had ever been in.

“I thought you’d locked the door.“ The curly haired woman spoke up.

“No, I thought _you_ had locked the door.“ The blonde shot back and the other groaned in annoyance:

“Doctor, anyone can just walk in!“ Bill followed the exchange confused, it was as if they were forgetting they were even there.

“Evidently!“ The blonde huffed. “River, can you just…“ She moved her hands against the handcuffs.

“Oh, right…“ The other woman - River - leaned forward and undid the handcuffs. River… suddenly Bill realised how she knew her.

“Hang on! I’ve seen a picture of you on the Doctor’s desk.“ She exclaimed. “You’re his wife!“ She couldn’t help but feel really affronted on the Doctor’s behalf. His wife was cheating on him in his own bed! But also, wasn’t she meant to be dead?

“Aww really?“ River looked around with a grin and then back to the blonde. “A picture on the desk? How very sentimental.“

“I thought you were never coming back.“ The blonde huffed. “Now, just get off, okay.“ She tried to wiggle out from under her. “Bill, I’m so sorry…“

“Are you friends of the Doctor’s?“ River asked getting off the bed at last. She looked to the two girls curiously.

“I’m Bill… and this is Heather.“ Bill answered slowly. River didn’t really seem to be bothered by her state of undress whereas the blonde scrambled into some clothes. Odd looking three-quarter length trousers and a rainbow t-shirt. “Sorry but… where is the Doctor?“ Bill asked slowly.

“Ah, yeah, funny story…“ The blonde pipped up.

“You’ve known them before their last regeneration, haven’t you.“ River smirked clearly very amused as she perched on the side of the bed.

“Regeneration.“ Bill echoed confused.

“BILL!“ The blonde threw her arms around her in a bone crushing hug. “I can’t believe you’re alive!“ She looked her up and down and then to Heather. “You did this, didn’t you.“ She pulled her into the hug as well. “Remarkable!“ She stepped back, pulling what Bill immediately recognised as a sonic screwdriver from her pocket and scanned her. “This is amazing, LOVE this!“ She checked the readings with a wide grin.

“Hang on, you’re not…“ Bill stared back at her as the puzzle pieces were falling into place.

“You’ve changed more than I have, I’ll say.“ The Doctor grinned.

“I think I need to sit down…“ Bill mumbled, her head spinning. She looked back at the Doctor, she knew they were an alien but this was… River patted the bed next to her, feeling a little sorry for the girl who seemed rather overwhelmed with the information.

“Maybe not over there…“ The Doctor shot River a look.

“Okay, I just need a moment to compute all this…“ Bill ran her hand through her hair. “You’re really the Doctor? My sort of grandpa with the guitar and the ridiculous sunglasses and…“ She looked her up and down.

“They were sonic!“ The Doctor huffed, slightly offended and shot a glare at River who chuckled behind her.

“How about we all just leave the bedroom now.“ River suggested getting to her feet. “How about wego have some tea?“

“Maybe after you put some clothes on, dear?“ The Doctor pointed out and picked up a shirt from the floor to throw to her.

“The old man is no fun.“ River rolled her eyes playfully and gave Bill a wink.

“Are you okay, Bill?“ The Doctor asked carefully. She reached out for her hand. This clearly was a lot to process.

“Yeah, I mean… I just went from having one cool grandpa to having gay mums so, all in all, thoroughly exciting day.“ Bill burst into a grin. “It’s so good to see you, Doctor!“ She pulled her into a hug.


	35. Girls Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! This next prompt got a little bit out of control lol! I just had too much fun writing it and it got a bit longer than expected.   
> The Prompt was: “What if 13 and river bump into her previous self melody....and melody is hitting on 13. (Are her parents there as well)“  
> I hope this works, either way I had a great time writing it :D

“River we can’t do this…“ The Doctor protested as her wife was working the TARDIS’s controls.

“Why not? You said you missed them and so do I.“ River retorted setting coordinates.

“It’s too complicated, you know I can’t get to Manhattan anymore and…“ The Doctor tried to reason with her but to no avail.

“Who’s talking about Manhattan? We just pop in during one of your many absences, months at a time to pick from, we’ll be fine…“ River set the TARDIS going.

“But the time stream, it would be their past, it could get very complicated if…“ The Doctor argued.

“Hush, I do it all the time. We just don’t tell them it’s you, no biggie.“ River shrugged and grinned at her when the TARDIS landed.

“River, I really don’t think…“ The Doctor started again but her wife wouldn’t hear of it. She went to grab her hand and pulled her to the door.

“Come along!“

They stepped outside and found themselves in the backyard of the Pond’s family home. It looked exactly as it had on so many of the Doctor’s previous trips here and she felt a wave of nostalgia gripping her. Maybe River was right, maybe it would be just fine. There were plenty of gaps in her travels with the Ponds, no reason why they couldn’t pop in if they were being careful about what they revealed. They just had to get their stories straight.

“River, what are we going to tell…“ The Doctor held her back. They couldn't just barge in unannounced, she hadn’t even bothered to check yet where in the Ponds’ timeline they were.

“River?“ Amy’s voice came across the yard. She must have heard the TARDIS landing to have come out to check.

“Amy!“ River waved at her mother and pulled the Doctor along.

“What are you…“ Amy eyed the TARDIS behind them curiously.

“Oh, just wanted to pop in for a visit.“ River grinned.

“Where’s the Doctor?“ Amy frowned a little confused.

“Busy. I borrowed the TARDIS, don’t worry, I’ll pop it right back, he’ll never know.“ River explained it away with a chuckle and a wave of her hand. Amy accepted the explanation, it wasn’t like it was the first time.

“And who’s this?“ Amy looked to the Doctor, surprised her daughter had brought company. The Doctor stared back at her in shocked. It had been so long since she had last seen her. She wanted nothing more than to pull her into a hug but she knew she shouldn’t. The lack of recognition in her eyes hurt more than she wanted to admit. It was like she was looking right through her.

“Spoilers.“ River answered.

“Spoilers?“ Amy repeated rolling her eyes. “Does _spoilers_ have a name?“

“I brought wine.“ River changed the subject quickly and pulled two bottles of wine from her coat pocket. Dimensional engineering.

“When did you get those?“ The Doctor couldn’t help but ask but she knew she probably wouldn’t get an answer. Her wife had her ways…

“Well, that’s good, we are having girls night so that is perfect. It’s the Strictly finale.“ Amy grinned and took the wine off her as she ushered them inside. They followed her into the lounge and froze in the doorway when they realised there was someone else lounging on the sofa already.

“Who’s this Amy?“ Mels raised her eyebrows, eying the two of them curiously.

“This is River and her friend who hasn’t got a name.“ Amy explained gesturing to both of them in turn. 

“Friend or Girlfriend?“ Mels asked with a flirty grin as she looked the Doctor up and down who blushed.

“This is going to get very complicated.“ She mumbled to River who nodded slowly.

“Amy, I just need to talk to my wi… friend a minute, we’ll be right back.“ River announced to Amy who looked back at her confused but before she could protest, River was already dragging the Doctor down the hallway.

“Right, I’ll open the wine.“ Amy called after them. “No making out in my bedroom!“ She gave a shrug to Mels and then went to busy herself in the kitchen.

“Okay, maybe this wasn’t such a good idea.“ River admitted, closing the bedroom door behind them.

“You think?!“ The Doctor exclaimed.

“That’s me…“ River gestured back towards the door.

“Yes, before Amy knows that! Her memories will blur, she’s not the problem but if Amy realises, that could be bad!“ The Doctor groaned in frustration. This was exactly the sort of thing she had been trying to avoid.

“Should we tell her who you are and just make her promise not to tell you?“ River suggested, trying to think of a way to make this easier for them.

“We should just go.“ The Doctor shook her head. “Because if you realise who I am, you’re going to try and kill me! This is you before we met!“ She had to remind her. “We should just get out of here, make you apologies to your mother and let’s go.“

“I’m sorry, Doctor, I really thought this would be fun…“ River ran her hand through her hair.

“Doctor? Well, I’ll say, this _is_ going to be fun.“ They jumped when the door opened to reveal Mels.

“Mels…“ The Doctor said carefully taking a step towards her. She held her hands out, almost as if approaching a wild animal.

“How do you know me?“ Mels raised her eyebrows in amusement.

“How much of that did you hear?“ River asked the question she knew was on the tip of the Doctor’s tongue.

“Enough.“ Mels retorted with a wicked grin. “Love the hair, by the way, my, I look great, don’t I.“ She looked her future self up and down making clear she knew exactly what was going on here. “And you’re the Doctor? Certainly not who Amy described but I’ll take it.“ She turned her attention to the Doctor.

“It’s a tiny bit complicated timeline wise…“ The Doctor winced. At least Mels would forget about all this. They just needed to get out of this situation as soon as possible and preferable in one piece.

“I’m sure it’ll all straighten out just fine.“ Mels grinned and grabbed a letter opener from Amy’s desk.

“Okay, none of that.“ The Doctor was quick to sonic and disarm her as she had done in Berlin. “You will forget about this anyway and the timeline will stay intact.“

“OI! What are you all doing down there? I’m not drinking all this wine to myself.“ Amy’s voice called down the hall, interrupting the tense stand off.

“Amy can’t know, we’re in her future, you will be damaging your own timeline if you tell her.“ River gave Mels a stern warning. “I am you and I know that for a fact!“

Mels rolled her eyes at her but couldn’t respond as Amy stuck her head it.

“Come on then!“

They obliged and followed her, none of them wanted to ruin the fun for her.

“Sit down.“ Amy pointed to the sofa and handed out wine glasses.

Mels patted the sofa next to her indicating for the doctor to sit but River was quick to pull her along and sit her down the opposite end. She put her arm around the Doctor protectively and Amy dropped onto the sofa between River and Mels, eying their silent exchange curiously. She felt like she was missing something.

“It’s starting.“ The telly drew her attention as the Strictly Come Dancing theme tune came on and Amy leaned forward in excitement. “You’ve got to drink for every 10 scored and down your glass if anyone scores a perfect 40!“ She explained the rules of the drinking game.

“We are so going to regret this…“ The Doctor eyed the glass in her hand suspiciously and had a sniff of the wine. She disliked alcohol at the best of times but when she was trying to keep a level head from getting herself killed by her wife’s past self, it seemed even less appealing. The TV show, however, was actually quite fun to watch and they all got into it.

After a while, the doorbell went.

“That’ll be the pizza.“ Amy exclaimed full of excitement.

“I’ll go.“ Mels offered as Amy appeared to be enjoying the show a lot more than the rest of them. She got to her feet and left the room. Amy, took advantage of her momentary absence and turned to River and the Doctor. Apparently, they were more interesting than the dancing show after all.

“Okay, okay, seriously now, joke’s over, who are you?“ She glared at the Doctor, trying to work her out. Something was going on, she knew it, River would hold on to just anyone like that, even when she was getting increasingly tipsy.

“I uh…“ The Doctor blushed and looked to River for help who just took a gulp of her wine.

“Oh look Amy, another 10!“ River pointed to the telly. “I’ll say, this drinking game is dangerous.“ 

“Here we go.“ Mels returned with the pizza forcing Amy to stop her interrogation. As far as Amy knew at this point, Mels had no knowledge of her travels with the Doctor - apart from what she had told her during her childhood - and who River even was. Mels passed Amy one of the boxes and opened the other, holding a piece out to the Doctor. “Try this one.“

“Yay pizza.“ The Doctor leaned forward in excitement but River was quick to take the box off Mels.

“Yeah, intercepting that…“ She popped the box behind herself onto a shelf. “Poisoned.“ She mouthed to the Doctor. She knew herself well enough. The Doctor’s face fell in disappointed.

“Hm.“ Mels pursed her lips and sat down again.

“Okay, here we go, perfect 40!“ Amy exclaimed taking a huge bite of her pizza, she hadn’t even noticed the exchange between the others.

“Stop drinking so much, we need to keep an eye on her.“ The Doctor whispered to River who was downing her glass alongside Amy.

“I need this to cope with the situation.“ River smirked to her and pulled her closer.

“Also makes you more handsy.“ The Doctor gave a little, undignified squeak when River gave her arse a squeeze.

“You don’t usually complain about that.“ River hummed in a sultry voice as she leaned closer.

“River, how’s that boyfriend of yours?“ Amy exclaimed elbowing her daughter. She knew her relationship with the Doctor was rather complicated but she was sure he would not be best pleased to witness this. So she got offended on his behalf.

“Oh you know, he’s about…“ River gave a dismissive wave.

“You have a boyfriend, River?“ Mels pipped up from the other side.

“Yeah, he’s a _Doctor_.“ River retorted hoping to make her see that she really should stop trying to kill her future wife.

“Isn’t she a _Doctor_ , too? Do you have a type?“ Mels smirked pointing towards the Doctor who went very pale.

“You’re a doctor?“ Amy looked back to the Doctor who could already see the whole thing crashing down around them.

“Doctor of archeology, we met at uni!“ She exclaimed quickly.

“Oh right.“ Amy nodded, that made sense.

“You’re an archeologist?“ Mels looked to River thoroughly confused.

“Got a problem with that?“ River shot back.

“I don’t know, do I? Just wondering what went wrong in between.“ Mels shook her head to herself.

“More wine?“ Amy suggested feeling tensions rising. She had no idea what was going on but this was not how she had envisaged girls night to go. She jumped to her feet to get more wine from the kitchen.

When Amy came back, she found the lounge in disarray. The sofa had been knocked over. The pizza had gone everywhere. The telly was broken, sizzling in the corner and Mels and River were fighting on the floor.

“Stop it right now!“ The Doctor called, stumbling over her own feet a little as the alcohol was starting to effect her.

“Okay, what the HELL is going on here?!!“ Amy barked and River jumped to her feet, letting Mels up as well. “WELL??!“ Amy scolded her daughter.

“This might be a little bit complicated to explain.“ River grimaced.

“Try me.“ Amy put her hands on her hips. “This better not be a late toddler tantrum!“ She glared at her. “But what I really want to know is who _you_ are.“ She turned and tabbed her finger at the Doctor who immediately went very pale.

“Come on Amy, you can stop pretending now.“ Mels huffed in annoyance.

“Pretending?“ Amy frowned.

“About the Doctor.“ Mels exclaimed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “You used to tell me about him all the time, but you have mentioned he’s gonna turn into a pretty girl, you know I like blondes.“ She gestured to the Doctor.

“Oh my God, you actually _are_ the Doctor?“ Amy looked back around, confirming the sneaking suspicion she had had for a while.

“Who else would wear braces like that…“ River shrugged, surprised it had taken her mother this long.

“Why didn’t you tell me it was you?“ Amy yelled at the Doctor who wanted to take cover behind the sofa but was too slow. She punched her arm. “You idiot!“

“Ouch! It wasn’t my idea to come here looking like this…“ The Doctor exclaimed rubbing her arm.

“Okay, yes, enough talking, can we just get to the point.“ Mels interrupted by pulling a large kitchen knife at the Doctor.

“Mels, what are you doing?“ Amy exclaimed staring at the knife in her hand.

“Doing what she’s been trained to do, try and kill the Doctor…“ River explained stepping protectively in front of her wife.

“Wait…“ Amy’s head was spinning.

“My own bespoke psychopath.“ The Doctor sighed. This was just too much, this was going terribly, terribly wrong.

“It’s just a phase, you’ll grow out of it.“ River couldn’t help but point out.

“I am not following.“ Amy shook her head.

“Come on mum, everyone has got there except you.“ Mels sighed.

“Hang on, you’re not…“ Amy’s head whipped back around to Mels.

“Penny in the air…“ Mels grinned.

“You’re Mels, my childhood friend.“ Amy exclaimed.

“Short for…“ River prompted.

“Melody.“ Amy answered. “Yeah, I named you after her.“ She looked from River to Mels and back again.

“You named your daughter after your daughter… I feel like we’ve done this before.“ The Doctor said half heartedly.

“Maybe have a drink so you don’t freak out… and so the timeline doesn’t change too much, we arrived a bit early…“ River pointed to the wine glass in her mother’s hand who promptly took a big gulp. This was evening was getting worse by the second.

“The timeline is about to change alright.“ Mels smirked dangerously and lunged forward with the knife. River met her half-way and grabbed her arm. She tripped her up and knocked her to the floor. The knife flung out of her hand and slid away as River twisted her arm onto her back.

“I’m lifetimes ahead of you, dear.“ She smirked as she held her down.

“So you are both from my very distant future, just popped in for a visit. Mels is actually River but young and my daughter but she’s trying to kill the Doctor because that’s what the Silence trained her to do.“ Amy started rambling. “But the Doctor is a hot blonde now, who, apparently, my _very_ bisexual daughter is shagging, _again_ , or rather _still_? But I’m not supposed to know any of that cause it’s all already happened for you and the timeline would be fucked if I found out so you were all pretending like nothing was going on and we got drunk because…“

“Aaaaand I think that’s enough of that.“ The Doctor pressed her fingertips to Amy’s face and she collapsed to the floor unconscious.

“Mind wipe? Probably for the best.“ River nodded.

“She’ll have one hell of a hangover anyway.“ The Doctor shrugged and lifted her up and onto the sofa even though it was still at an odd angle.

“And I suppose I’m just gonna forget about this, am I?“ Mels struggled against River’s grip.

“Yes, won’t remember a thing once we’re out of here. And don’t worry, you will never kill the Doctor, you’ll get close but you will save him because you’ll fall in love with him, so you have that to look forward to.“ River huffed as she let go of her.

“Well, I have _that_ to look forward to.“ Mels couldn’t help but smirk as she looked the Doctor up and down with very blatant admiration.

“When you’re a bit older.“ River was quick to retort. “I’m taking her home tonight.“ She gave the Doctor her best cheshire cat smile, making her blush deeply.

“Time to get back to the TARDIS…“ The Doctor said, trying not to sound too eager.


	36. River Song Has Been Saved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another prompt lol! Needed a bit of distraction from the mirror verse so here we are lol! This one was: “Could you do a story where Thirteen bumps into the tenth doctor and Donna and thirteen pretends that she's not the doctor but then post-library river comes along and causes mischief please?“ I hope this sort of fits the bill! Turned out a bit longer than expected!

“Hang on a minute, Doctor.“ Donna walked back over to the TARDIS doors after the Doctor had closed them with a snap of his fingers. She thought she’d seen something, just as the doors had closed.

“What’s wrong?“ The Doctor frowned and followed her, both sticking their heads out.

“Oi, lady!“ Donna called stopping a young woman that had just strolled past the TARDIS and was heading back deeper into the Library. Everyone was supposed to be evacuated by now.

“Sorry?“ The woman looked around, blonde hair framing soft features and big eyes. She looked to them as if she hadn’t expected them to be there.

“You can’t go in there.“ The Doctor gestured to the door that lead further into the Library as they stepped out of the TARDIS again. Only a moment longer and they would have taken off and missed her sneaking in here.

“Ahh… so close. Just a bit too early, wasn’t I, hate it when I do that…“ The blonde said to herself more than anything else.

“Did you just come here? The planet has been sealed off for a hundred years, how did you…“ The Doctor frowned, confused as to how she’d got in.

“Yeah, been meaning to check it out.“ The woman grinned. “The hair is magnificent, isn’t it.“ She eyed the Doctor up who looked back at her utterly bewildered. There was something familiar about her.

“Do I know you?“ He asked.

“No absolutely not, never mind me, I’m sure you got important things to do, so.“ She gave a little wave, intend on heading off.

“You can’t go in there, we’re evacuating the planet.“ Donna backed up the Doctor.

“I know, you have a nice day now.“ The woman grinned.

“Sorry, I can’t let you do that.“ The Doctor was quick to overtake her and step in her way. “This place is gonna get swallowed up by flesh eating darkness soon, you might want to head out not in?“

“I got to check something out of the library, I’ll only be a minute.“ She waved off his warning and tried to push past him. “And like you say, the window of opportunity is closing, so, you should probably leave this place yourselves…“

“And you can’t find your book any other place?“ Donna asked dumbfounded.

“One of a kind, sorry, got to run.“ The blonde replied with a grin pushing past him.

“Alright, have a nice day as well.“ The Doctor let her pass.

“Thanks!“ She grinned and sprinted off.

“Doctor, you're not just gonna let her go, are you?“ Donna asked thoroughly confused watching her leave.

“Not a chance. Just giving her a head start.“ The Doctor winked and they headed after her, careful not to be spotted. They took cover behind some tables in the main area as the blonde headed straight for a computer terminal.

“That was close, stupid box, always with the timing…“She was mumbling to herself. “Couldn’t have hung on two minutes…“ Without further ado, she started pulling some sort of electrical equipment from the pockets of her impressive coat. There were a lot of parts to it and Donna couldn’t believe it all somehow fit into her pockets. They watched her as she hooked up the equipment to the computer.

“What is she doing?“ Donna whispered to the Doctor who shrugged.

“I’m more concerned with _who_ she is… whatever she is doing, that’s complicated tech…“ He mused, watching in fascination as she continued her work.

“Ouch… alright then.“ The blonde pulled her hands away as she seemed to have gotten an electric shock. She stood and engaged the computer terminal. “CAL, hi, sorry, I know, bit confusing, different face.“ She started talking to the computer and the Doctor and Donna exchanged concerned looks. How did she know about CAL? What she was saying was making very little sense to them without the second half of the conversation. They couldn’t make out what CAL responded. “Just popping in to get what’s mine, alright? Don’t freak out, it’s really me. Can you put her on?“ There was a moment of silence. Neither Donna nor the Doctor said anything but there were only very few people she should be looking to talk to on that computer. This was about to get even more investing than the whole experience had been already. “Hello Sweetie. Surprise! This is gonna be great, you’re gonna love this, had Dorium track it down for me, took a while but here we are.“ The woman sounded thoroughly excited. “Get you coat, honey, let’s see if it works.“ She took a step backwards and pulled something from her coat pocket, pointing it at the computer. Sparks flew and the mechanism engaged.

“Can’t have come cheap, that.“

“Dorium Maldovar is known drive a hard bargain, she must be a hacker or criminal of some kind to have those kinds of ties.“ The Doctor mused, trying to make sense of what they were picking up.

“Perhaps Dorium just owes her a favour…“

“Dorium doesn’t do favours.“ He huffed. It was a ridiculous notion.

“He will.“ 

“Doctor.“ Donna touched her hand to his arm.

“Shush, Donna, I don’t want to lose the element of surprise.“ He kept his eyes firmly on the woman in the middle of the room who was looking around now, apparently waiting to see if whatever she had tried to do had worked.

“Doctor.“ Donna repeated.

“How much longer until he notices, you think?“

“Doctor?!“ Donna grabbed the Doctor by the shoulder and pulled him around.

“Donna, what?!“ He growled but stopped dead in his tacks when he found River Song standing behind them. He had been having a conversation with her without even realising it. She was dressed in a white flowing dress, a stark contrast to the environmental suit he’d only seen her in, and a grinned spread across her beautiful features.

“Hello, Sweetie.“ She chuckled.

“Oh my God, River, what, how…“ The Doctor couldn’t find words.

“Well, Sweetie, what do you think?“ River grinned at the Doctor.

“Of what?“ He was still in shock. He had watched her die only hours ago, he had managed to somehow, miraculously save her consciousness and now suddenly she was here again? “How did you get out of the computer? What did she do?“

“Some sort of teleport I believe, but like a really clever 3D printer, materialise the body, download the consciousness, boom, brand new wife.“ River explained, enjoying the dumbfound expression on both their faces.

“River!!“ The blonde had finally spotted her and River waved to her.

“Speaking of wife…“ River smirked and the Doctor exclaimed:

“Wife?! I thought you and me, we…“ He looked around to the woman heading straight for them, feeling a wave of jealousy. He knew he’d technically only met River today but he knew how important she would become to him.

“We are.“ River chuckled giving his an amused smirk: “But you know, you can’t talk, all I’m gonna say is: Elizabeth I… so…“ She couldn’t carry on as the blonde rushed around the counter and threw herself at River who pulled her close and twirled her around.

“River.“ The mystery woman took her face in her hands, tears welling up in her eyes, clearly overcome with emotion.

“Hello, Sweetie.“ River smiled the softest of smiles and leaned in to kiss her.

“Sooo… how do you feel about this?“ Donna looked to the Doctor, feeling like they were intruding on a private moment. “You think we should go, or…“ She could tell from the annoyed expression on the Doctor’s face, however, that he had no intention of just leaving it be. He pulled himself up to full height and cleared his throat.

“Okay, so thank you for saving my future…“

“Wife.“ River helpfully supplied the word as they stopped kissing and just held each other close.

“Whatever she is. But who are _you_?“ He jabbed his finger at the blonde.

“You haven’t figured it out yet?“ The woman let go of River, seemingly reluctantly, and turned to face him. She kept her hand intertwined with River’s.

“Don’t get me wrong, I’m really happy River isn’t dead but my future self spent a lot of time thinking about how to save her and then you just waltz in here having to do one better?“ The Doctor crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“Well, sadly, you’ll not remember that I came here.“ The woman replied. 

“What?“ Donna was utterly confused now.

“Why not?“ The Doctor demanded to know, unsure whether or not that was supposed to be a threat.

“God, you’re slow. Did I give you a concussion when I knocked you out?“ River raised her eyebrows playfully.

“Maybe it’s cause of the hair spray…“ The blonde mused.

“I don’t use…“ The Doctor was going to protest but River had already changed directions:

“Don’t tell me you’re not using hairspray now.“ She ran her hand through the other woman’s blonde bob.

“Naturally falls like that, thank you very much.“ She huffed in response. “Regeneration is a lottery as you should know by now.“

“Are you a timelord?!“ The Doctor exclaimed, not sure how to interpret the statement.

“Yes.“ The blonde replied in amusement. 

“But I thought I was the last…“ The Doctor stared back at her in shock.

“Yes, which makes me…“

“You can’t be.“ He shook his head.

“Yes I am the…“ The blonde started but the didn’t allow her to finish.

“You can’t be the Master, he…“

“So close.“ The mystery woman sighed hanging her head theatrically.

“It’s like watching one of those dumb and dumber movies, isn’t it.“ River chuckled to Donna who had long given up trying to follow.

“Hang on!“ The Doctor exclaimed as the penny dropped.

“Yes, crossing time streams, you won’t remember this because you are crossing your own time stream right now! I am you.“ The blonde Doctor sighed, she couldn’t believe she had to spell it out for him like that.

“Pretty boy and pretty girl.“ Donna found herself chuckling almost involuntarily.

“Aren’t they?“ River agreed with a smirk. “The mind races.“ 

“River. Shut up!“ The Doctor chanted in unison.

“But you’re short!“ The younger Doctor groaned in annoyance as he looked her up and down.

“I am actually rather average height, as it happens! Why does everyone call me small?!“ The older Doctor huffed. “Did I really use to be so obsessed with my height?!“

“Size isn’t everything, darling.“ River pipped up.

“Still not ginger then.“ The younger Doctor carried on.

“None of the next four, no.“ She replied with a shrug. 

“Four more regenerations and only now did you work out how to save her?“ He exclaimed looking to River.

“I actually gave her the screwdriver last time we met, thank you very much. One step at a time.“ The older Doctor huffed and turned to her wife: “I booked that suite on Darillium again, by the way, for a few nights, just, you know, if you haven’t got any other plans.“

“Well, this is going to be a whole new experience.“ River smirked looking her up and down. This was the first she was seeing of her spouse’s most recent regeneration and she was beyond intrigued.

“Like it?“ The blonde Doctor asked with a little smirk and River grinned:

“Love it.“ 

“I don’t like her. Do you like her?“ The younger Doctor turned to Donna, just as his future self pulled their wife in for another kiss.

“Are you jealous of yourself?“ Donna teased and he gave her a playful shove.

“So you’re really him? Just older?“ Donna turned to the future Doctor, still struggling to believe that they were the same person. She knew what regeneration meant but it wasn’t like she’d ever seen the result of one.

“Different face, same dumbass.“ The Doctor retorted with a grin.

“Well done for saving her, Doctor.“ Donna smiled as they looked to River who said her goodbyes to the younger Doctor at present. “She really needed you, this version of you.“ Donna thought back to how devastated River had been at the total lack of recognition on the Doctor’s part. She had missed _her_ Doctor so very much.

“I know. I remember.“ The Doctor gave a sad sort of smile as she thought back to when she had first met River, remembering the pain and sorrow in her eyes. “Donna, I can’t know, you know. You can’t tell me, else I might not get here, details my change and a paradox will be created if I know River lived.“ The Doctor turned to her to explain and Donna nodded slowly, they had mentioned it on the way back to the TARDIS already. This Doctor’s TARDIS was parked right behind their’s where they hadn’t been able to spot it as they got out. “Just be there for him. He’s already struggling, even if he doesn’t show it, even if he doesn’t know her yet, he still knows what and who he’s lost.“ The Doctor tried her best to explain to her what was going on in her younger self’s head.

“How long as it been for you? Since she died. How long have had to carry that with you?“ Donna asked taking her hand comfortingly.

“Some questions are better left unanswered.“ The Doctor shook her head and smiled. “It was good to see you, Donna.“ She pulled her into a hug.

“It was good to meet you, this version of you.“ Donna smiled and let her go, just as River and the other Doctor joined them.

“Well done, Doctor.“ The younger Doctor smiled and extended his hand to her.

“You too, Doctor.“ The blonde smile in return and shook his hand.

“You sure you don’t want to come in for a cup of tea, or…“ River suggested pointing to the TARDIS:

“Down, girl.“ The older Doctor smirked and took her hand in hers.

“You’ll be seeing me again soon, Doctor.“ River smiled at the younger Doctor who grinned:

“I look forward to it.“

“No telling.“ The older Doctor reminded Donna who nodded and smiled:

“My lips are sealed.“

“Now about that suite.“ River smirked at her wife as they turned to their TARDIS.

“Think the TARDIS bedroom will do for now, don’t you?“ The Doctor chuckled as she unlocked the door.

“Bedroom, kitchen, console room, wardrobe hall…“ River smirked and pulled her inside.

“Good for you, Doctor, so you’re not an eternal virgin then.“ Donna teased pulling her Doctor along to their TARDIS before he could get any more jealous.


	37. Proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I hadn't planned on another short story but it happened thanks to this amazing piece of fan art! https://wouldntyoulichentoknow.tumblr.com/post/641176237933576192/draw-a-character-reacting-to-being-proposed  
> I just had to write the scene to go with it! Just a little something that I had to do! <3

“Okay, this is not where I wanted to be…“ The Doctor slammed the door shut behind them and soniced it for good measure. They found themselves in a store cupboard.

“Really. I never would have guessed.“ River retorted sarcastically as she looked around the room. Was one nice evening out really too much to ask? Things had gone so well until the Judoon in the restaurant had realised the Doctor was a fugitive and started chasing after them. It occurred to River that she should have just picked a nice spot on Earth rather than an interstellar space restaurant but they were famous for their deserts.

“Right, think Doctor.“ The Doctor didn’t respond, instead, she started looking around the room. “Only one door, unfortunately also the way they’re trying to get in. Storeroom cupboard, not much to work with. Extraction shaft? Not big enough… Maybe I can get access to the communications systems…“ She spotted a panel on the wall and went to open it. “River, what are you…“ She looked around to find River pulling out a gun.

“While you look for a way out, I’ll prepare for when they get in.“ River answered checking the charge on it.

“Where did you hide that?!“ The Doctor looked her up and down, she was in a dress for goodness sake!

“Oh sweetie, you should know by now.“ River smirked revealing the holster on her thigh and the Doctor shook her head.

“Unbelievable.“ The Doctor huffed as River stepped away from the door. The Judoon were throwing themselves against it, close to breaking through.

“I know you secretly like it.“ River smirked and gave her a wink.

“Shut up.“ The Doctor huffed and returned her attention to the electrical circuits in the wall.

In that moment, the Judoon crashed through the door. River started shooting through the cloud of dust and wood splinters striking down the first three.

“You know we should get married again, that would be fun.“ The Doctor announced, calling over the sound of River’s gun. “Renew our vows?“ The words hit River like a punch in the gut. She even missed a target. She took a deep breath, refocusing her efforts.

“Really? You say this, right now?“ She snapped, more annoyed than she had meant to sound. If it was a joke, it wasn’t funny. It wasn’t the sort of thing she could laugh about but the Doctor didn’t understand that sort of thing. “I think we’re a little bit busy with other things at the moment!“ River brushed the comment off, firing repeatedly to give her wife time to find a way out. “Get us out of here!!“ She couldn’t think about this right now.

“Just say you will!“ The Doctor called back.

“What?!“ River looked over to her to see her linking up some of the circuits and then pull out her screwdriver.

“Say you’ll marry me again and I’ll get us out of here.“ The Doctor looked back to her wife with a grin. That terribly infuriating, know-it-all grin.

“Just do it already if you have a way.“ River snapped, she couldn’t believe she was delaying.

“Just say you’ll marry me.“ The Doctor insisted.

“If you delay one more moment, I will kill you myself.“ River growled, the Judoon piled into the room, there was too many of them now.

“Spoil sport.“ The Doctor blasted the computer system, transmitting their coordinates and within moments, the TARDIS had locked on to their location and materialised around them. Suddenly, it was dead silent as the fighting stopped.

“I hate you.“ River exclaimed and leaned against the console to catch her breath.

“And I love you.“ The Doctor smiled walking over to her.

“Hm.“ River huffed crossing her arms in front of her chest. “What are you…“ She looked to the Doctor confused when she realised she’d knelt down in front of her.

“I was being serious.“ The Doctor smiled up at her and pulled a ring from her coat pocket. “Marry me, River?“ Her eyes shone with adoration. “Again? Properly?“

“Where did you…“ River didn’t know what to say, she was overwhelmed, she was sure she was imagining this.

“Been carrying it around all night but then the candle light dinner turned into _that_ , so… there was never really the right moment.“ The Doctor replied apologetically. “So what do you say?“ She asked, sounding almost insecure.

“You sentimental idiot.“ River whispered feeling tears welling up in her eyes.

“Is that a yes? Cause I’m not great with my social cues…“ The Doctor grinned.

“Yes!“ River exclaimed and pulled her wife up into her arms in a bone crushing hug.


	38. Please Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi fam! Just back from a long weekend away in the middle of nowhere so been rather productive with my writing! Here's my response for “13 saying to River: Please stay“. probably not what you'd expect for this prompt, so hope you like it <3

**Please Stay**

“Please stay.“ The Doctor called to River when she spotted her. She had been waiting for her at the bar. She hadn’t known the exact time she would turn up, her memory was rather blurring on the matter, but she knew that this was the night River would be leaving Darillium for good. River looked up from her vortex manipulator startled. She hadn’t expected anyone to be around. Even though Darillium was a world on which day and night each lasted twenty-four years, they still counted days, day and night time. The body still needed to rest after all and right now was when most people were asleep. She hadn’t considered someone might actually be using the bar at the time when only androids were on hand to serve.

“And who might you be?“ River raised her eyebrows at her. “You’re not staff, I haven’t met you before. A new guest? But this is not how you greet someone you haven’t met yet. Which begs the question, do we know each other?“ She took a step closer into the hotel bar, slightly intrigued.

“Just a friend.“ The Doctor managed a weak smile as she looked back at her. She tried her very best to keep her emotions at bay. The adorations, the longing, the incredible sense of bittersweet sadness, the grief… It threatened to overtake her when her wife stepped closer but she swallowed it all down.

“Of the Doctor’s? Is he that scared about me running off?“ River smirked, jumping to conclusions as she figured she couldn’t be a friend of hers, she would have remembered a face as pretty as that.

“He seems to have a reason to be.“ The Doctor pointed to the vortex manipulator on her wrist.

“Oh, don’t worry, he’ll never know I’ve gone, be back before he wakes up, beauty of being a time traveller.“ River chuckled in amusement. The girl seemed to know a lot about her, so she _had_ to be a friend of the Doctor’s, River decided.

“And where are you going?“ The Doctor pressed on, hoping she had got here at the right time.

“Aren’t you the nosy one!“ River exclaimed in amusement but felt inclined to answer: “Just a little expedition, very lucrative. Let me tell you, renting the honeymoon suite for twenty-four years isn’t cheap.“

“Isn’t the Doctor paying for it?“ The Doctor frowned.

“The Doctor? Oh heavens no. His credit ran out within the first fortnight. There is only one person in this marriage bringing home money. But let’s keep him believing that, shall we? Our girl secret. Mustn’t hurt his ego.“ River winked and the Doctor tried her best not to be offended. It certainly explained why she still hadn’t received a bill for their time here.

“Please stay. Like you say, the beauty of time travel, you can go to the Library whenever you want, have a day here too, what’s another twenty-four years to a time traveller?“ The Doctor suggested as she had planned to.

“How do you know I’m going to the Library?“ River was quick to jump on her mistake and the Doctor went very pale.

“Uh…“

“You’re in my future, aren’t you… Have you been sent here to keep me from going?“ River tilted her head. She could spot a time traveller from a mile away and she could positively feel the artron energy fizzing off of her, like it did of herself or the Doctor. This conversation was getting more intriguing by the second. “Why?“

“No, no, I just mean, why don’t you delay?“ The Doctor looked to the staircase at the top of which she knew their suite to be. “For his benefit, like I said, I’m a friend.“

“And now you’re blushing. You’re hiding something. Two of my favourite qualities in a girl. Secretive and easily flustered.“ River hummed, her voice sultry and the Doctor felt herself blushing again. She had almost forgotten how much River enjoyed flirting. “Why shouldn’t I go to the Library?“

“You have to go, you absolutely have to, but not now, just delay a little while.“ The Doctor replied. She still needed her to go, eventually, of course she did, to keep the timeline intact but why not delay a little while? It’s what she had come here to convince her about. Twenty-four years… it just hadn’t been enough. She needed more time with her. And if she couldn't meet her again, maybe she could have more memories, more time with her that way.

“To be honest, I’ve been getting bored, I’ve been sneaking away for adventures for ages. He does too, I know he does.“ River laughed. “People like us, we’re not meant to stay in the same spot for too long, we need our adventures but we always come back, we both do. This is our home now.“ She explained.

“Is that how you see it?“ The Doctor replied softly, her words weren’t lost on her, they shook her to the core.

“Home is where the heart is and my heart is with him. Always. I will always come home to him.“ River gave her a kind smile and turned her attention to the vortex manipulator.

“So when you’re done in the Library, you will come back here?“ The Doctor asked, her heart incredibly heavy. This whole time, River had always planned on coming back.

“With a decent pay check from Lux Industries that will pay for the next twenty-four years, absolutely.“ River grinned. “Maybe it’ll even pay for a new lick of paint in our suite. Now, I must be going before he wakes. Don’t worry, I’m good at this, I’ll be sure to be back in, let’s say, five seconds? Then you can fill me in on how exactly you know my husband.“ She engaged the vortex manipulator and disappeared into thin air before the Doctor even had a chance to say goodbye, breaking her hearts all over again. The Doctor was glad to be alone in the bar. There was no-one to witness her tears as she waited, hoping against hope. Five seconds turned to ten, to five minutes but River didn’t return. Of course she didn’t.

“This is it then.“ A voice sounded from the top of the stairs making the Doctor jump. She didn’t know how much time had past since River had disappeared but it must have been a while.

“Sun is coming up.“ The Doctor mused as she looked out onto the balcony.

“The night is over.“ Her younger self descended the stairs, his white hair uncombed, his waistcoat undone… he had gotten comfortable on Darillium. The Doctor gave him a half-hearted smile. The best years of their life had just come to an end. She didn’t have to tell him, he already knew.

“I tried to stop her, suggested she go to the Library later…“ The Doctor said softly as he came to sit next to her.

“That was dangerous.“ He observed but he wasn’t scolding her, he was merely stating a fact.

“I thought maybe if she just delayed… just a little more time… another night… new memories.“ She waved her hand around, struggling to articulate her reasoning but she knew she didn’t need to. He already understood, they were the same person after all.

“Foolish.“ He mumbled and waved to an android for coffee.

“I know.“ She sighed. “But I had to try.“

“You must miss her terribly.“ The grey-haired Doctor mused and looked to her with nothing but kindness and compassion in his eyes. She chuckled and smiled, this was what she had liked best about being him, his incredibly capacity for compassion behind his tough facade.

“You will.“ She sighed.

“I’m sorry, Doctor.“ He reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze.

“So am I.“ She blinked away her tears. “Twenty-four years…“

“More than a lot of people get.“ He felt the need to remind her, as much as himself, as the reality of River’s departure was starting to sink in. He looked to his future self with a heavy heart, realising it wouldn’t get any easier.

“What’s twenty-four years when you want an eternity.“ The blonde Doctor whispered wiping away her tears as she tried to compose herself. This was not the end. It couldn’t be. She refused to accept it. “You should go to Missy’s execution now. You’ve been putting that off for far too long.“ She said looking to her past self who sighed:

“Luxury of being a time traveller.“

“That’s what River said as well…“ She chuckled. “But some things you can’t put off forever.“ He nodded, how could he argue with himself?

“And where are you off to now? I won’t remember this so you can tell me.“ He said and picked up the coffee an android placed in front of him.

“Who knows.“ The Doctor smiled getting to her feet. “Perhaps to a very big Library… I might have more luck there than here.“ 

“Good luck, Doctor.“ He smiled feeling a sense of hopefulness at the thought.

“You too, Doctor.“ She mirrored his smile.

“Still not ginger then?“ He called after her as she turned to leave.

“Still not ginger.“ She confirmed with a laugh.

“Bet she liked the look for you though.“ He winked and she chuckled:

“I think she did, yeah.“


	39. Running

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Weekend Fam! Just a little something for the prompt: “Riverx13 slow dancing“. Enjoy! <3

**Running**

“Where is the music coming from?“ The Doctor mumbled looking up from her console as soft music filled the TARDIS control room. She had been deep in thought, enjoying the silence. Yaz had popped out to pack a bag before they set off on their travels again and the Doctor had started tinkering with the TARDIS console for comfort, as she often did when she was upset. Had she accidentally set a record player going? She had been nowhere near the audio systems. “Are you trying to cheer me up or make me more melancholy?“ The Doctor asked the TARDIS as the lighting went dimmer, matching the soft classical tunes.

“Perhaps it’s more a reflection of your state of mind…“ A voice sounded behind the Doctor and she whirled around in shock.

“River…“ She whispered as she recognise the woman in front of her. Her wild head of curls, her soft smile, her eyes twinkling with love and affection. She was wearing a white flowing dress and held out her hand to her.

“Hello Sweetie.“ River smiled waiting patiently as the Doctor worked through the shock of seeing her. “Care for a dance?“

The Doctor stood rooted to the spot. She knew it was her brain playing tricks on her but her hearts skipped for seeing her nonetheless. It was like Tranzelore. River was always there when she needed her most and she couldn’t deny that she needed her right now. Tentatively, she took her hand, startled at how real her hand felt in hers, she felt tears welling up in her eyes as she slowly stepped into her arms.

“I miss you River…“ The Doctor whispered as she rested her head against River’s chest. She looped her arm around her back and pressed a kiss to her hand that she was holding, before hugging it to her chest.

“I know, my love.“ River replied softly pressing a kiss to the top of her head as they swayed to the music. The Doctor took a deep breath, River even smelled the way she remembered. She marvelled at how deep down, her subconscious knew exactly what she needed: A chance to talk to her wife again.

“I feel so lost… I don’t know who I am anymore…“ She whispered and closed her eyes so her tears wouldn’t fall. Instead she focused on the music, River’s seemingly warm body against her and the steady double heartbeat in her chest.

“You’re the Doctor.“ River answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world as she held her close.

“But what does that mean? I’ve done some bad things River… since I last saw you… some very bad things…“ The Doctor shook her head to herself, remembering how she had put an end to the Daleks.

“I’m sure you’ve had a good reason.“ River tried to reassure her.

“I’m losing myself, River… It’s like time and space are swirling around me. I can feel myself falling. There is this black hole pulling me in and I’m trying to hold on, trying so hard to pull free but the event horizon is coming closer and…“ The Doctor started to ramble, pulling away from River, she was getting agitated.

“Shhh my love.“ River interrupted her and pulled her close again, back into her arms, back into the soothing music she was keeping perfect time with.

“River. I need you to come back to me.“ The Doctor looked up to her. “I need you.“

“I’ve never left my love and I never will. I’m always here. You just need to listen again.“ River gave her a soft smile as she wrapped her arms around the Doctor’s neck.

“I will find you. One day, I will find a way to get you out of the Library.“ The Doctor’s voice was barely more than a whisper, she could hardly bring herself to talk about it but she knew she had to, for her own peace of mind, she needed to talk about it. “I just… I hope you don’t hate me too much for putting you there.“

“You were saving me.“ River reminded her.

“I was… only to find out shortly after how you felt about the prospect of being trapped in a computer.“ The Doctor retorted bitterly, remembering a fateful adventure involving imploding jewellery.

“Sweetie…“ River pulled back a little and took her wife’s face in her hands, hoping to somehow easy the pain she found painted all over it.

“I’m so sorry River.“ The Doctor whispered averting her eyes, she couldn’t hold her gaze, she felt too guilty. Instead she focused on her hands as she placed them on her hips. “I will find a way to put it right, I promise.“ 

“Perhaps instead of looking at your failures, your flaws, you should look at what you’ve accomplished, my love. You’ve saved Earth from the Daleks, yet again, you escaped from prison, you…“ River tried to point out but the Doctor shook her head.

“Allowed Gallifrey to be destroyed, killed a TARDIS, lost more friends along the way…“ She interrupted bitterly.

“I realise you’re feeling a bit worse for wear at the moment but this, too, shall pass, my love. You’re the Doctor. Just give it time.“ River smiled stroking her cheek which made the Doctor look up again at last. “It’s the one thing you have an abundance of. And I, too, have a lot of time, don’t worry, I can wait. It’s sort of a family thing.“ River winked.

“Your parents would be so cross with me if they found out what happened to you…“ The Doctor sighed.

“They would be, wouldn’t they.“ River chuckled.

“Do you think your dad would still threaten me with a sword even though I’m a woman now?“ The Doctor half-smiled at the thought.

“Most definitely.“ River laughed and the Doctor felt a sense of relief, she had managed a smile, even if it was a reluctant one.

“I’ll make it right, River, I will find a way to get you out of there, I promise.“ She said firmly, feeling more determined now.

“Good.“ River smiled and nodded. “When you’re running towards me, there is far less chance of you running into black holes.“ She winked.

“Thank you, River.“ The Doctor smiled and pulled her close.

“For what?“ River asked, laughing a little at the bone crushing hug.

“Reminding me that there are still things I have to do. Can’t let the darkness catch up.“ The Doctor explained. She realised she had perhaps reacted a bit strongly so she let go of her and put her hands back on her hips. They were dancing after all. She was dancing with her wife again, and it was the most marvellous feeling. She didn’t need it to be real to draw comfort from it.

“It never will, Doctor. You just keep running.“ River smiled a proud smile as she looped her arms around her neck again.

“Soon we will run together again.“ The Doctor reassured her, just as much as herself. She couldn’t wait to hold River in her arms again for real.

“I’m looking forward to it.“ River smiled, resting her forehead against hers.

“Doctor?“ Yaz pushed the door to the TARDIS open and halted in the doorway confused. “Oh I’m sorry, I didn’t realise you had company…“ She could tell she was interrupting an intimate moment. Music was playing and the Doctor was dancing with someone she had never seen before. The Doctor looked around startled as if she only just remembered that Yaz would be back shortly.

“Yaz, you can… you can see her?“ The Doctor looked to River, then back to Yaz. How could she see her?

“Of course she can see me, did you think you were dancing with a figment of your imagination this whole time?“ River chuckled giving a small wave to the girl that had just arrived.

“River, you’re really here?“ The Doctor didn’t understand, how was that possible? She looked to River in shock but her wife just smirked with amusement.

“Well, not really, not completely but for all intents and purposes, yes. The TARDIS patched me through. Direct line to the Library Data Core, I am the child of the TARDIS after all. Don’t look so surprised, the Old Girl knows when you need a good talking to from your wife.“ River smirked as she let go of her and touched her hand to the console appreciatively. “Now, I really must be going, even the TARDIS can’t sustain this for too long.“ She turned back to the Doctor who was struggling with her emotions. “I’ll be seeing you soon, Sweetie.“ She leaned forward and pressed a firm kiss to her lips, conveying everything she didn’t have the time or words for. The kiss ended and the Doctor looked at her for a long moment, then a wide grin spread across her soft features. The shadow lifted.

“Oh, you bet you will, you magnificent woman.“ She exclaimed and started working the TARDIS controls. River grinned, there was the Doctor she had been missing.

“Doctor, are you alright?“ Yaz asked stepping closer, unnerved by her sudden change in demeanour. She still hadn’t quite figured out what was going on here. None of this was making a whole lot of sense to her. She had no idea who this strange woman was and what she was doing here… Had she actually referred to herself as the Doctor’s wife?

“She’s not just alright, she’s amazing.“ River grinned, she reached out to put her hand on her wife’s should but it went right through her. The connection was weakening, the TARDIS couldn’t sustain the connection for much longer.

“I better be.“ The Doctor smirked turning back towards her. She wasn’t scared now. She knew where she was going.

“You better be.“ River laughed and nodded.

“I’ll be seeing you soon, Professor Song.“ The Doctor grinned, feeling hopeful for the first time in a very long while. She knew where she was running to and who was waiting for her when she got there.

“Until then, Doctor.“ River blew her a kiss and disappeared as the Doctor pushed the lever down and sent the TARDIS into the time vortex. She had sat still for nineteen years, time to start running again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had to reference the 10 x River audio "Precious Annihilation“, it broke my heart that they had River say that being a consciousness in a computer isn't the same as being alive and saying it's a terrible fate. IT BROKE MY HEART! Who gave the author the right???!!!


	40. Lost and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Just the Doctor and River living nicely in the TARDIS. And just the TARDIS keeps making life easy for River but not the doctor. And them talking to the TARDIS and her responding to her! “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi fam! Hope you're all having a good week! Here's a little fluffy something for a brilliant prompt: “Just the Doctor and River living nicely in the TARDIS. And just the TARDIS keeps making life easy for River but not the doctor. And them talking to the TARDIS and her responding to her!“ This was great fun! <3

**Lost and Found**

“RIVER!!“

“Yes, Sweetie?“ River looked around to find the Doctor standing in the doorway between bedroom and ensuite. She tightly hugged her towel around herself, her wet hair stuck to her face and she was shaking. All in all, she didn’t look happy at all. River raised her eyebrows waiting for a response.

“What do you DO in the shower, we’re out of hot water again!“ The Doctor exclaimed as she made her way to the bed where she’d laid out her clothes.

“Don’t be ridiculous, the TARDIS doesn’t run out of hot water, she’s a sentient space time machine, not a beat up water boiler.“ River sighed and rolled her eyes at her.

“Well, this is the third time in as many days that I have to take a cold shower!“ The Doctor shot back as she dried off.

“More likely you don’t know which way is hot and which way is cold…“ River teased and got to her feet. “I can show you if you like.“ She offered as she took her wife’s towel off her and started drying her hair for her. “We could have a shower together…“ River suggested flirtily and looped her arm around her wife’s waist.

The Doctor, however, was in a bad mood still and pulled her top down decisively, knocking her arm away.

“Did you not make any breakfast for me?“ She asked as she noticed the empty plate and mug on River’s bedside table.

“I didn’t make it, it was just here. I thought it was you being romantic.“ River replied with a frown.

“And make none for myself? Doesn’t seem likely, does it?“ The Doctor retorted clearly disappointed, she wanted breakfast. She pulled on her coat, fully dressed and ready to go.

“There there.“ River soothed her and put her arm around her. “Let’s go to the kitchen and I’ll make you something.“ She gentle pulled her reluctant wife towards the door. “How about some hot coco?“

“You’re making fun of me.“ The Doctor huffed.

“Would I ever?“ River smirked and her wife shot her a look. “Alright, fine, I would.“ River admitted with a chuckle. “But I didn’t do anything _this_ time, promise.“

“The TARDIS must be malfunctioning…“ The Doctor mused, it was the only other explanation she could think of.

“Really? I’ve not noticed anything.“ River replied in surprise as they strolled down the corridor. “If anything, she’s being very accommodating actually! You know I’ve got a walk in wardrobe now.“ She grinned. She was enjoying being back in the TARDIS, it was as if the space time machine was going out of her way to be welcoming. Maybe she had missed River as much as River had missed her and her wife.

“See, that’s what I mean, since you’ve been back, she’s been acting up!“ The Doctor retorted. “Maybe you brought a bug aboard or something…“

“Or she’s just happy to have me back.“ River shrugged as they turned into the kitchen where she found two mugs of hot chocolate, one mug donned a big “R“, the other a “D“. “See? Cup of coco to calm the nerves?“ She handed the Doctor her mug and her wife sighed, accepting that maybe she was over reacting. She could go for a hot chocolate right about now… She took a big gulp and spat it back into the mug immediately.

“It’s salty!!“ She exclaimed in disgust.

“No, it’s not.“ River took a sip of her chocolate which was completely fine.

“Right, that’s it!“ The Doctor yelled looking around the room accusingly. “We’re going to have you checked over!“ She stamped her feet as she made her way out of the kitchen and down the corridor.

“Don’t you think you’re being a bit dramatic, dear?“ River sighed following her wife when suddenly up ahead, the artificial gravity seemed to flip around for a moment and the Doctor knocked into the ceiling, only to crash down again and land flat on her face.

“Do you?!“ The Doctor glared at her wife who held up her hands defensively.

“Alright, fine.“ She could help but chuckle a little at the Doctor’s misfortune as she followed her into the console room. The Doctor walked up to the controls and started punching in coordinates.

“I know just the place.“ The Doctor huffed, turning dials and pulling levers.

“You know if you just used that button…“ River started but a glare from her wife made her think better of giving advice. “Alright, don’t mind me.“ The TARDIS wheezed and River looked up to the big crystal in the centre. “She’s not listening to me.“ River shrugged in response and the TARDIS hummed again. “I know, I know…“

“Stop it, you two!“ The Doctor interrupted sounding extremely annoyed. “We are going to have you checked out top to bottom and if I find out you’re doing this on purpose…“ She jabbed her finger at the crystal.

Suddenly, in response almost, the TARDIS ground to a halt and for a moment all the lights went out.

“You did that on purpose! Out of spite!“ The Doctor yelled as the emergency lighting came on but the TARDIS refused to keep going. River tried her best to stop herself from laughing as she watched her wife walk over to the door and pull it open, revealing the emptiness of space around them. “Keep going!“ She snapped at the TARDIS pulling the door shut again but the TARDIS just gave an annoyed wheezing sound. “I’m being serious now, I’m gonna get to the bottom of this, something is wrong with you and I’ll find out, even if I have to rip up every single panel in this room!“ The Doctor jabbed her finger at the console again and the TARDIS promptly dropped a wire on her head from high up above.

River burst out laughing and the Doctor glared at her as she untangled herself.

“You know what, as much fun as this is, there is a spa room with my name on it.“ River clapped her hands together with a grin. She thought it best to leave her wife to it.

“Since when do we have a spa?!“ The Doctor exclaimed in disbelief. “Are you rerouting power to keep her in comfort?“ She looked around addressing the TARDIS again. “I missed her too but there’re limits!“ The TARDIS hummed and wheezed in response and the Doctor groaned: “Right, we will see about that!“

“Have fun you two!“ River called over her shoulder and made her way down the corridor. “You’re not just doing this to wind her up, are you?“ She smiled as she was out of earshot of the Doctor. She knew the TARDIS always had her wife’s best interests at heart.

“Ouch!“ The Doctor pulled her hand back from an electric jolt. She had pulled up a panel in the control room and crawled into the space beneath the floorboard to check the cables underneath the console. At least the TARDIS was kind enough to provide lighting down here.

“Honestly, what have I done to you?“ The Doctor groaned as she crawled along the tight passage way. At the fork up ahead, another pile of wires fell down barring one side. “Fine, I’ll try this way.“ She huffed taking the hint.

“Everything’s fine down here. You’re doing his on purpose, aren’t you? But why?!“ She groaned in annoyance, she just couldn’t figure it out. Everything seemed to be in working order apart from he TARDIS being more temperamental than usual.

Suddenly, something dropped onto her head making her face plant into the floor. “For fuck’s sake…!“ The Doctor groaned. “That was…“ Her eyes fell onto something right in front of her nose. “That’s…“ She pushed herself up onto her elbows and reached out to pick up a ring. Her wedding ring! It had slipped off her finger when she had regenerated and she hadn’t been able to find it once she had got her TARDIS back.

“I thought I’d lost it.“ She sat up and a wide smile spread across her features, all annoyance blown away. “I thought it had fallen out when you disappeared, did you know it was here the entire time?“ She slipped the ring onto her finger and found it far too big of course. It would need resizing.

“Why didn’t you say something earlier?“ She asked looking around and the TARDIS just gave a low hum.

“You knew finding it would remind me of her… and that it would hurt, but now…“ She leaned against the side of the passage way as she hugged the ring to her chest. “She’s really here isn’t she…“ She mumbled and the TARDIS hummed again, more cheerfully.

“Sweetie?“ River’s voice sounded up above and the Doctor hit her head as she tried to get up.

“Down here.“ She called as she crawled back to the opening.

“How are we getting on?“ River asked in amusement as the Doctor pulled herself up and out of the shaft. The lights came back on in the console room and River frowned: “Have you been crying? Did you get hurt?“ She was instantly concerned when she noticed her wife’s cheeks were tear stained.

“I’m not… uh…“ The Doctor was confused for a moment, she touched her hand to her cheek to find that she really had been crying.

“Are you okay?“ River asked softly.

“Sorry, I didn’t realise.“ The Doctor laughed lightly, she wasn’t upset, not in the least, they were happy tears, she realised. She lunged forward and pulled River into a tight hug.

“Did you find out what was wrong?“ River asked with a chuckle, she didn’t quite know what to make of the Doctor’s behaviour but she figured it was best just to go with it.

“Nothing. Nothing was wrong at all… It’s just that… something was missing…“ The Doctor answered burying her face in the crook of River’s neck.

“And did you find it?“ River asked running her finger’s through her wife’s silky hair.

“Yes.“ The Doctor sighed and pressed a kiss to the side of River’s head. “Sorry I kept you waiting for so long.“ 


End file.
